Mismo corazón, Distinta faz
by ritorudeito
Summary: Si le diste un cambio radical al mundo que te rodea ¿Podrias dar uno asi tu tambien?... Todos nos sorprendimos al ver el cambio de Hiccup en HTTYD2.. aqui una posibilidad de como ocurrio y todo lo que implico (Es mi primer fic de HTTYD, mejor lean)
1. Chapter 1

**TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

\- Hiccup - le dijo Bocon - sabes que esta cerca un evento importante, tendras que usarlo te guste o no-le dijo señalandole un gancho con un manto, que cubria probablemente un traje - asi que ¿lo haras?

\- Es un hecho.. que no lo usare - le respondio - Puedo dictar una ley que prohiba que el Jefe use.. eso - dijo tocando el traje con desagrado

\- Es precisamente por que eres el Jefe que debes usar algo especial y que te distinga de todos ese dia

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que debo usar precisamente esto - dijo tocando nuevamente el traje que traia Bocon

\- Insisto en que uses esto por que es el traje que los jefes usan tradicionalmente

\- Y es por eso que no lo usare - argumento Hiccup - yo no voy con la tradicion ¿recuerdas?

\- De acuerdo no insistire mas.. por ahora - concluyo el herrero, y dejo colgado el traje en la habitacion de Hiccup - Por si cambias de opinion - y finalmente se retiro. El Jefe se aseguro de que Bocon de verdad se habia ido y retiro la manta que cubria el atuendo y lo vio con cierto desagrado

\- Definitivamente no - dijo volviendo a colocar la manta sobre el, fue hay cuando vio algo especial en el traje, una capa, el dieño del que los jefes anteriores llevaron por años no la incluia ¿Por que este si? Hiccup descarto el resto de la ropa con esta excepcion, la cual incluso se probó - ¿como me veo? - se pregunto en voz alta. Entonces Chimuelo entro por la ventana de su habitacion y lo vio con cierta sorpresa, y tambien recordo la primera vez que escucho a su jinete hacer esa pregunta

\- Si si ya lo se - le dijo - Como el Dragon Alfa no tendra que preocuparse por que usar ese dia, aunque la verdad yo tampoco estoy muy preocupado, no se como los demas si lo estan

\- Oye Jefe - le llamo Bocon desde el piso de abajo, al instante que lo escucho Hiccup se quito la capa repentinamente y la oculto - Estan buscandote parece que fueron los gemelos.. otra vez

\- Oh genial - exclamo con disgusto - vamos Chimuelo

En otra parte de Berk los gemelos montaban a su dragon tratando de escapar

\- ¿Crees que Hiccup nos atrape? - le pregunto Brutacio a su hermana

\- Yo creo que si - les dijo el Jefe por detras de ellos

\- Creo que olvidamos la velocidad de su Furia Nocturna - comento Brutilda a su hermano

\- Si la olvidaron - les respondio Hiccup - ¡Bocon! - le llamo - asegurate que reparen lo que hicieron, parece que me necesitan al otro lado de la isla, y nada de escapar - dijo a los gemelos - ¿si me entendieron? - dijo sobre todo para ellos dos

\- Si Jefe - respondieron los tres incluyendo a Bocon

\- Creo que con esto Estoico hubiera impuesto un castigo peor - les dijo Bocon

-Si, como el destierro - añadio Hiccup antes de irse - y no se como es que no lo hizo - murmuro para si mientras se alejaba

Cuando tuvo unos minutos libres Hiccup se dirijio a la arena, hay estaba sosteniendo un hacha lista para ser lanzada a uno de los blancos, entrecerro los ojos viendolo directamente y con atencion y la lanzo dando justo en el blanco

\- Woow - exclamo Valka que habia llegado a la arena justo en ese momento - que buen lanzamiento - le felicito luego valka tomo un hacha - sabes yo antes no era muy buena - entonces lanzo el hacha al mismo blanco que uso Hiccup dando justo a un lado de la que el habia lanzado

\- No esta mal - le dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa

\- Tu padre siempre insistia que lanzara con la mano derecha

\- Si, se lo que es eso - dijo el Jefe y tomo una hacha mas, se giro para ver a Chimuelo que los observaba desde arriba de la arena, luego la apunto a otro de los blancos y la lanzo coincidiendo con un disparo de plasma por parte de Chimuelo provocando que el blanco estallara

\- Sorprendente - añadio Valka

\- _Son buenos en eso tambien eh -_ comento Brincanubes que se situo a un lado de Chimuelo - _¿Siempre fue tan bueno?_

\- _No_ \- respondio el Furia Nocturna con honestidad - _antes le costaba levantarlas, pero cuando quizo mejorar, trabajamos muy duro en eso_. - dijo el Dragon Alfa _De hecho, puedo asegurar que estara trabajando en algo durante estos dias_ pensó al recordar que lo habia visto provandose parte de un traje y que debia preocuparse por eso

\- _¿trabajaron en eso?_ \- le pregunto sorprendido - _¿Ambos?_

- _Uno solo no basta.. es una historia algo larga_ \- le respondio

\- _Tengo tiempo para oirla, sobretodo de alguien que seguro la conoce bien_

- _Bien, cuando los adolescentes volvieron a entrenar a luchar contra dragones Hiccup no era muy bueno asi que quiso cambiar eso, junto con otras cosas, fue tambien en ese tiempo cuando tuvo que ajustar su pierna, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron como mejoro de pronto y mas cuando vieron lo que de un momento a otro estaba usando y que el.._

\- _Espera_ \- le interrumpio - _¿volvieron a entrenar contra dragones?_ \- le pregunto con sorpresa, Chimuelo se giro para verlo de frente

\- _Parece que tengo que darte mas detalles.._

 _todo comenzo cuando dabamos un vuelo por Berk.._

 **AVANCE PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

 **-** ** _Aunque no te negaste a atacarlo como todos esperábamos.. - señalo Tormenta_**

 _ **\- Todos sabemos que no lo atacaste con toda tu capacidad - le añadió Dientepua**_

 _ **\- Capacidad que tu conoces bien ¿no es cierto? - le dijo Chimuelo con todo sarcástico recordandole todas las veces que lo ha vencido sin problema, como lo había hecho esa misma tarde en el breve encuentro que tuvieron en la arena**_


	2. Al mismo nivel

**N/A: Ok el capitulo anterior es post-httyd2 y aquí digamos que es después de Defensores de Berk y antes de Carrera al Borde**

 **y los links que apareceran en este capitulo es para dar una idea de lo que esta pasando recomiendo mirarlos**

 **TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 2

AL MISMO NIVEL

 _Hay quienes dicen que todo lo que posees tiene caracteristicas tuyas_

Hiccup volaba con Chimuelo observando a los habitantes de Berk, como es que estas palabras podian cumplirse al observar a los gemelos discutir haciendo que su dragon tambien lo hiciera, para despues pasar cerca de Patan y Dientepua que ignoraba nuevamente las ordenes de el primero

 _Pero ¿es eso necesariamente cierto?_

Finalmente aterrizo junto a su padre que conversaba con Bocon sobre Tornado que era un dragon muy terco

\- Me pregunto por que - comento Hiccup con su habitual tono sarcastico

\- Al menos encontraste el dragon indicado Estoico - le dijo Bocon - recuerda como en un principio comentaste que no encontrabas nada que pudiera compararse con un Furia Nocturna

\- Y es cierto, no he visto ningun dragon que se le compare

\- pensaste que solo el era digno de un jefe, hasta que encontraste a Tornado y hablaste su gran espiritu y que habias encontrado a tu dragon, uno digno de ti

\- Lo es, y sigo creyendo que el dragon debe ser digno de su jinete, como el jinete debe estar a la altura de su dragon - comento Estoico finalmente antes de que los dos se retiraran, dejando Hiccup pensando en esas palabras.

\- Cambiaste de tema cuando viste que HIccup se acercaba ¿crees que no te escucho? - le pregunto Bocon

\- No lo creo

\- ¿Y eso de verdad te preocupa?

\- En un algun momento se volvera jefe y definitivamente con todo lo que a pasado, aun no luce como uno, el no se parece en nada a mi Bocon

\- hay vas otra vez

\- como sea has pensado en volver al entrenamiento contra dragones

\- Aunque me a parecido una buena idea, Hiccup es el encargo de la academia debemos consultarlo con el primero

Hiccup se dirigia junto a Chimuelo a la academia, caminaba junto a su dragon algo distraido recordando las palabras de su padre ´´El jinete debe estar a la altura de su dragon´´ y se preguntaba ¿El lo estaba?. Despues de todo su dragon era nada menos que un Furia Nocturna, el era el mejor jinete de Berk pero ¿eso era suficiente?

\- Auuu - exclamo Hiccup cuando estuvo a punto de caerse - que raro es la segunda vez que me pasa hoy - sin darle mayor importancia y sin una respuesta a sus preguntas llego a la arena donde ya estaban todos incluso Bocon que lo esperaba para comentarle lo que queria hacer su padre

\- ¿Quieres que entrenemos de nuevo para luchar contra dragones? - le pregunto Hiccup sorprendido a Bocon

\- No exactamente, veras Hiccup en vista de los ataques que hemos tenido, ya sabes Alvin, Dagur, tu padre quiere que se lleve acabo un entrenamiento especial para los jinetes y sus dragones, desde que ya no matamos dragones teme que hayan perdido práctica, más exactamente quiere que compruebe que los jinetes pueden luchar al lado de sus respectivos dragones con suficiente coordinación

\- Entonces esta bien - concordo Hiccup - oigan esperen que estan haciendo - dijo al ver a Chimuelo y a Dientepua que de pronto empezaron a pelear sin razon aparente, fue muy muy breve pero el Furia Nocturna volvio a vencerlo, para sorpresa de todos Dientepua le hizo una muy pequeña reverencia a Chimuelo

\- ¿Que fue eso? - dijo Astrid

\- Parecía una especie de duelo - respondió Hiccup

\- woow Chimuelo sí que es muy buen luchador, el Pesadilla monstruosa es considerado uno de los más fuertes - dijo Patapez

\- le gano porque estaba desprevenido - dijo Patán

\- todos vimos que fue algo justo Patán, - dijo Hiccup

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - le respondio Patan - ¿acaso eres tan buen luchador como el?

\- Es justo lo que vamos a averiguar - dijo Bocón - Pero para poder saber eso, antes haremos algo diferente, para que pueden combatir junto a sus dragones deben primero estar a su mismo nivel y es lo que vamos a comprobar hoy

\- ¿Quieres comprobar que estamos al mismo nivel de combate que nuestros dragones? Digamos a su misma altura - pregunto Astrid a Bocón

 _A su misma altura... Esa frase parece que esta persiguiéndome hoy_ pensó Hiccup

\- ¿y cómo vas a saber eso? - le pregunto Brutilda

\- Fácil, en la práctica de hoy cada uno de ustedes enfrentara a su dragón - concluyo dejando a todos los adolescentes con cara de asombro - a la vez traten de aprender o hasta imitar algo de su estilo para atacar

\- ah, ¿es esto totalmente necesario? - pregunto ahora Patapez

\- Lo es - respondió Bocón

\- ¿Solo con nuestro dragón o lo haremos también con los demás? - pregunto Astrid

\- Lo tomaremos en cuenta Astrid, si asi lo hacemos podriamos seguir como lo haciamos antes ¿recuerdan como era? avanzabamos hasta llegar al pesadilla mostruosa

\- Solo los mejores vikingos tienen este dragon - comento Patan con arrogancia en su tono de voz mientras se recostaba sobre DIentepua

\- Pero ahora solo es un entrenamiento, y ahora el mayor trofeo seria el Furia Nocturna - concluyo Bocon obsevando con fascinacion a Chimuelo al igual que todos los adolescentes que voltearon a verlo, solo Patan lo vio a el y a su jinete con algo de envidia - pero concentremonos en esto ¿quien primero? - todos los adolescentes retrocedieron con una excepcion

\- ¡Patapez no crei que te ofrecerias primero! - dijo Bocon, Patapez solo miro a su alrededor como sus compañeros habian retrocedido, y con resignacion se dirigio al centro de la arena - ahora escoge un arma y un escudo - el asi lo hizo - toma posicion -indico Bocon, el lo hizo pero no de la forma que se esperaria, su postura reflejaba mas que todo nervios, sobre todo al ver que Bocon colocaba a Gordontua frente a el - A mi señal deberan atacarse uno al otro.. ¡AHORA! - todos observaron como no pasaba nada - vamos Patapez atacala - insistio pero el no se movio

\- Esto va a ser algo dificil - comento Hiccup - ya no matamos dragones y no sera facil lograr que ella ataque a Patapez

\- Hiccup tiene razon - dijo Bocon - quiero que todos hablen con su dragon y le digan que en que consiste esto

Cada jinete lo hizo y al parecer los dragones lo entendieron, pero en el centro de la arena seguia sin suceder nada

\- ¡Es suficiente! - como de costrumbre Patan perdio la paciensia y al gritar Gordontua se sobresalto y por instinto ataco a Patapez lanzandole fuego, quien apenas pudo cubrirse con el escudo para despues soltarlo junto con el arma y correr gritando se miedo para finalmente desmayarse

 **watch?v=lb6vBhR-yL8**

\- Bien, dejenlo dormir.. ¿quien sigue? - pregunto Bocon

Hiccup observaba como cada uno de sus compañeros se situaba frente a su dragon en el centro de la arena, en un principio se mostraban reacios a atacar a sus jinetes pero Bocon aclaraba que ninguno de los dos iba a tirar a matar,

\- Recuerden cual es el objetivo de esto.. ustedes recuerden una cabeza lanza gas y la otra lo enciende.. trabajo en conjunto - dijo Bocon cuando los gemelos trataron de luchar contra su dragon para solo acabar peleando entre ellos mismos, cada uno acabo pidiendo a Barf y Belch que se comiera al otro,

 **watch?v=vLnoJmdQNFk**

\- ¡Siguiente! - ordeno Bocon para que continuara Astrid y Tormenta, quien en un principio tambien se nego a atacar a la chica, pero cuando parecio acceder, ambas se movian solo bloqueandose el paso para que finalmente Tormenta lanzara fuego hacia el escudo de Astrid alejandola.

 **watch?v=dygaH9nb6WU**

Ahora solo quedaban Patan y Dientepua y despues seria el turno de Hiccup y Chimuelo - Recuerdenlo El Pesadilla Monstruosa tiene la habilidad de prender fuego en todo su cuerpo - dijo Bocon

\- Dientepua no te comportes como el resto, atacame con todo lo que puedas - le ordeno Patan a su dragon quien se prendio fuego cuando el todavia estaba montado sobre el, Patan cayo al suelo y posteriormente se lanzo sobre la cabeza de su dragon forsegeando por unos momentos, Dientepua levanto la cabeza y junto con ella a Patan y comenzo a golpearlo numerosas veces contra el suelo y asi se dio por terminada su practica **.**

 **watch?v=s_1imjNNNYk**

Hiccup observo cada una de las practicas, recordo como antes de conocer a Chimuelo, no le iba exactamente bien en el entrenamiento contra dragones y ahora su oponente seria nada menos Chimuelo, considerando esa frase que todo el dia habia estado sobre el, cuando llegara su turno tendria que enfrentarse a su dragon en una practica, el objetivo de esto era comprobar si los jinetes estaban al mismo nivel de su dragon, los resultados eran obvios, hasta ese momento los unicos que habian practicado mas o menos enserio habian sido Astrid y Patan con sus respectivos dragones siendo Dientepua el unico que no se habia negado a atacar desde el principio, recordo cuando se suponia que el debia matarlo, Chimuelo llego y lo vencio con facilidad, y no solo a el, posteriormente ninguno de los vikingos pudo ponerle una mano ensima ni siquiera su padre que era considerado el mejor mata-dragones, y si no le habia hecho daño fue por que el se lo habia pedido. Luego recordo la pelea de Chimuelo contra el Muerte susurrante y con el muerte roja, el no habia sido vencido en ninguna de esas ocaciones, y ahora aunque fuera en una practica el tenia que demostrar que estaba a la altura del Furia Nocturna enfrentandose a el, recordo con cuanta facilidad lo habia sometido el dia que se conocieron. ahora ¿tendria el una oportunidad? ¿Lograria una practica decente contra su dragon, a diferencia de los otros? ¿Estaba el a la altura de su dragon? ¿Lograria empatarle al unico dragon que hasta ahora nadie habia vencido, aunque no se tratara de una pelea enserio? ¿Chimuelo lo atacaria o se negaria a hacerlo tambien?

\- ¡Hiccup, Chimuelo! Su turno - les indico Bocon, Chimuelo se coloco al centro de la arena y espero a que le entregaran su escudo y su arma a su jinete - No no no - observo Bocon - Escudo en la mano izquierda y.. mazo en la derecha - le dijo a Hiccup quien habia tomado el escudo alreves, y le entrego un mazo pues aun no habia elegido arma alguna, Hiccup se dirigio al centro frente a Chimuelo quien en un principio no mostro señales de que fuera a atacarlo, Hiccup lo miro y le asintio con la cabeza a lo que para sorpresa de todos tomo pocision de combate sin ninguna duda. Todos los presentes observaron esto con mayor atencion que a las demas

-¿Listos? - Bocon los vio a ambos, Chimuelo se veia bastante seguro, Hiccup no tanto como el

\- Esperen esperen - interrumpio Patan - no se supone que debes darles alguna indicacion como lo hiciste con los otros

\- Ah si claro, pues el Furia Nocturna es.. lo que se recomienda hacer es.. - Bocon no lograbadecirle nada - Eso no importa.. ¡AHORA! - ambos se miraron, Hiccup le asintio con la cabeza al dragon para indicarle que no habira problema solo era entrenamiento. El Furia Nocturna caminaba frente a su jinete como si lo estuviera acechando, Hiccup por su parte caminaba en la misma direccion que su dragon como si le impidiera el paso, pero ambos solo esperaran que el otro atacara primero, eso nunca ocurrio - ¡Hiccup inicia tu! - le indico Bocon, el un tanto inseguro de hacerlo le lanzo el mazo a Chimuelo, quien lo esquivo con suma facilidad en parte por que el tiro salio desviado y golpeo a Patapez quien apenas se recuperaba del desmayo y volvio a caer

\- Lo siento - le dijo Hiccup a un insonciente Patapez

-¡Ahora Chimuelo, el esta desarmado! - le indico Bocon a Chimuelo quien le dio un disparo de plasma a su jinete quien a su vez logro cubrirse con el escudo - ¡Ah ya lo recuerdo!-exclamo Bocon - Nunca enfrentar a este dragon - Todos lo miraron, especialmente Hiccup y su dragon

-¿Que? - le pregunto Hiccup

\- No no no- añadio deprisa - quise decir que.. que su presicion es.. es.. Bien, suficiente por hoy- concluyo Bocon dando por terminado el entrenamiento de ese dia,

\- ¿Que tal resulto? - pregunto Estoico a Bocon mientras se reunian en la entrada de la arena

\- espero mejores resultados que estos para mañana, los dragones se negaban a atacarlos, bueno Dientepua no

\- Sabia que Patan resistiria

\- Bueno, Chimuelo tampoco se nego - comento Bocon mientras ambos se alejaban igual que todos los que estaban en la arena. Hiccup seguia hay en el centro a un lado de su dragon, escuchando lo que comentaron, Dientepua y Patan habian resultado los unicos que aparentemente estaban al mismo nivel pues Chimuelo no lo habia atacado ni siquiera con la mitad de su capacidad de lucha - Salgamos de aqui amigo - le indico y ambos salieron de la arena y se dirigieron junto al resto hacia el gran salón

\- Solo no pude atacarla, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo - comentaba Patapez con un tono de culpa por que la practica no resultara como esperaban

\- Todos ustedes y sus dragones parecieron unos bebes - hablo Patan - Dientepua y yo no dudamos en demostrar que estamos al mismo nivel

\- Mas bien el no dudo en darte una paliza - añadio Astrid. a lo que todos se rieron. Hiccup por su parte aunque los escuchaba a todos mas bien estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Patan y su padre dijeron que Dientepua no se habia negado a atacarlo por que sabia que lo aguantaria, ademas no era extraño ver a Dientepua llevandose asi con Patan, Chimuelo por su parte no uso ni pizca de su habilidad.. ¿acaso lo hizo por que sabia que no tenia oportunidad? todo apuntaba a que la razon era otra, pero no pudo evitar pensar eso, parecia que todos ese dia se habian puesto de acuerdo para hacerle sentir que no debia tener por dragon al Furia Nocturna

Mientras todos estaban en el comedor comentando lo que habia ocurrido durante el entrenamiento, los dragones esperaban a fuera a sus respectivos jinetes, teniendo su propia conversacion

 _\- Que tal estuvo la arena Furia Nocturna - le dijo Barf - era tan facil?_

 _\- ¿A que te refieres? - le respondio_

 _\- Sabes que fuimos al menos los unicos que probamos estar al mismo nivel - le respondio ahora Dientepua - con la diferencia - le dijo a Chimuelo señalandolo a el_

 _\- Aunque no te negaste a atacarlo como todos esperabamos.. - señalo Tormenta_

 _\- Todos sabemos que no lo atacaste con toda tu capacidad - le añadio Dientepua_

 _\- Capacidad que tu conoces bien ¿no es cierto? - le dijo Chimuelo con todo sarcastico recordandole todas las veces que lo ha vencido sin problema, como lo habia hecho esa misma tarde en el breve encuentro que tuvieron en la arena, el recuerdo de aquello molesto al Pesadilla Monstruosa - No pense que me tomaria tan poco tiempo vencer a alguien - vovio a decirle Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿Lo dices solo por Dientepua? - le pregunto Belch con una obvia referencia a su entrenamiento con Hiccup esa tarde_

 _\- Veremos como te va la proxima vez- dijo Dientepua desafiando nuevamente al Furia Nocturna que le respondio con un gruñido_

 _\- El padre de tu chico - le dijo Barf a Chimuelo y a los otros - cree que todos perdieron practica desde que dejaron de luchar contra nosotros, aunque creo que tambien lo dijo por nosotros_

 _\- Claro tu nunca estuviste en esos entrenamientos - le dijo el Pesadilla Monstruosa al Furia Nocturna_

 _\- Y eso nunca represento algun problema para mi - le respondio_

 _\- Es por eso que sabemos por que no quisiste atacar a tu chico - le dijo Barf - Ustedes son los mejores en vuelo y en todo lo que quieran pero en una pelea no estan al mismo nivel_

 _\- Todos nosotros apreciamos mucho a Hiccup, pero eso es cierto y lo sabes Furia - le dijeron Dientepua y Tormenta_

 _\- Todos estuvimos en esos dias y vimos que a el no le iba muy bien en la lucha - añadio Belch - solo el primer dia de entrenamiento la gronkle estuvo por matarlo.. hablando de la gronkle - dijo al ver que ella se les unia_

 _\- Puedes estar tranquilo Furia, hoy todos estaran sobre Patapez no sobre tu jinete - le dijo Dientepua - ¿no es cierto Gorgonzua?_

 _\- No se me olvida que tu chico le lanzo un mazo al mio cuando estabamos en la arena - le dijo la gronkle al Furia Nocturna_

 _\- Si me permites decirlo el no fue el unico en hacerle algo, intencional o no - le respondio recordandole como lo ataco cuando Patan la asusto_

 _\- Ese chico tuyo es un idiota - le dijo Tormenta a Dientepua_

 _\- Vamos Tormenta, dile algo que no sepa ya - añadio Chimuelo haciendolos reir_

 _\- Muy divertido no - le dijo Dientepua a Chimuelo, a pesar de que el mismo lo sabia e incluso se habia reido - al menos es buen luchador - dijo en un murmullo lo suficiente audible para que lo escucharan, aunque el apreciaba a Hiccup lo hizo mas bien para molestar a Chimuelo, ambos comenzaron a gruñirse_

\- ¡Hey! que pasa con ustedes ¡detenganse! - les grito Estoico que salia del gran salon junto con los otros y se apresuro a separarlos. Cada uno de los chicos se llevo a su respectivo dragon en cuanto los separaron

 _\- Los chicos te salvaron - finalizo Chimuelo cuando Dientepua se retiraba_

 _\- Deberias ir a ver al tuyo -_ le dijo esta vez con sinceridad, señalando a Hiccup que caminaba con Bocon dirigiendose a algun lado

 **AVANCE PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

 **\- Y SI LO VES DESDE ESE PUNTO ¿QUE DRAGON SE SUPONE QUE MEREZCO? ¿UN TERRIBLE TERROR?**

 **N/A: UN REVIEW?**


	3. Lección numero 1

**TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LECCIÓN NUMERO 1**

\- ¿que quieres una practica individual? - le pregunto Bocon cuando llegaron a la arena

\- Shh shh baja la voz - le dijo Hiccup

\- y ademas quieres que nadie se entere.. ¿Tampoco Chimuelo? ¿donde esta el?

\- no quisiera que se enterara.. de algunas cosas - comento titubeando - sabes, pareciera que hoy todo se confabulo para que todo apuntara a que no debería tener un dragón como el, desde que escuche la conversación que tenias hoy en la mañana con mi padre

\- Lo sabia, le dije a Estoico que habías escuchado todo, no se por que a estas alturas a tu padre le preocupa tanto el aspecto que tienes

\- ¿QUE? - le pregunto sorprendido

\- No te referías a eso? - dijo Bocon sabiendo que había cometido un error

\- a que te refieres tu con eso de el aspecto que tengo? yo estaba hablando de lo que dijo mi padre sobre que

´´ El jinete debe ser digno de su dragón´´ - dijo esto ultimo imitando a su padre- y despues con lo que dijeron en el entrenamiento que debemos estar a su altura y ser tan buenos luchadores como ellos

\- y como tu dragón es nada menos que La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma.. - Decía Bocon.

Chimuelo había llegado, estaba ocultándose exitosamente y escuchando lo que Bocon y su jinete dirían a partir de ahora

\- el majestuoso,

\- leal - decían cada uno

\- elegante

\- increíblemente fuerte

\- letal, -

\- veloz,

\- el mas temido de todos y por todos

\- el único e increíble Furia Nocturna, con cuantos elogios y adjetivos se le puedan dar si hay los suficientes - concluyo Hiccup sin saber que su dragón escucho todo, y lo mucho que lo alago

\- ya entiendo - dijo Bocon - tu estas así por que sabes que tu no tienes nada de eso

\- Gracias - le dijo Hiccup con tono sarcástico - si, eso si que me animo.. y si lo ves desde ese angulo cualquiera diría que el Furia Nocturna no es nada de mi estilo o mas bien que yo no soy del estilo de un Furia Nocturna - Chimuelo empezo a escuchar con especial atención - basándonos en esto ¿que dragón se supone que merezco yo? ¿un terror terrible? - concluyo con algo de enfado.

 _¡Que?! un terror terrible no es para nada de tu estilo_ pensó Chimuelo, dándole un golpe a uno de los mismos que se había detenido a su lado _Eso seria tanto como que un jinete de mi estilo fuera alguien como Patan_ El Furia Nocturna se estremeció de solo pensarlo _Eso jamas_

\- ahora entiendo por que quieras unas lecciones individuales - entenido Bocon - nunca pensarias en cambiar de dragon lo se, todos lo saben, solo quieres sentirtee.. de su talla.. puedo ayudar con eso - le dijo cogiendo un hacha y entregandosela al muchacho Si le hubieran dicho que debia mejorar por ser el futuro jefe no estaria preocupado por entrenar penso el herrero y luego continuo - comenzemos por esto.. no no ya te lo dije mano derecha - le dijo corrigiendolo otra vez, Chimuelo seguia oculto y vio como empezo- ahora - le señalo el blanco - he visto como un Furia Nocturna es muy preciso en sus tiros, lanzala y trata de dar en el blanco - Hiccup lo hizo pero cayo bastante lejos - de nuevo - le dijo pasandole otra hacha, pero esta vez cayó detras del blanco - trata otra vez - le dio otra hacha - mira bien el blanco - le dijo parandose a un lado de el mismo, Hiccup la lanzo, pero cayo a un lado de Bocon, a pocos centimetros suyos - em sabes Hiccup - le dijo al ver que casi pierde otra extremidad - sera mejor que continuemos despues.. en grupo.. ahora creo quee.. me esta hablando Estoico - dijo saliendo de la arena,

Hiccup se dio cuenta con algo de decepcion que esto no había funcionado y se dirigió también a la salida cuando Chimuelo se dejo caer de lo alto y se lo impido

\- ¡Chimuelo! cuanto.. ¿cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí? - entonces el mismo terror terrible de hace unos momentos cayo al suelo y se situo junto a Hiccup, a lo que Chimuelo le gruño lo suficiente como para que se alejara

\- el tiempo suficiente para haber oído eso - dijo Hiccup con algo de ironía - salgamos de aquí amigo - el dragón se lo volvió a impedir

\- ¿Chimuelo que..? - el dragon le lanzo un hacha deslizándola por el suelo hasta el - ya lo intente y.. bien solo un ultimo intento y después que falle nos vamos - Chimuelo estuvo de acuerdo, Hiccup tomo el hacha como numerosas veces ya se lo habia indicado Bocon, vio como Chimuelo le dijo quiso decir que no lo hiciera asi y le señalo hacia el lado izquierdo, Hiccup lo entendió, le estaba diciendo que lanzara con la mano izquierda, lo miro un momento con incredulidad, suspiro y la lanzó.. dando justo en el blanco, el mismo se asombro - ¿como sabias..? - no termino la pregunta, su dragon le mostró otro par de hachas y le señalo otros dos blancos que estaban en sitios opuestos, como uno frente al otro, deslizo hasta el una de las hachas la cual Hiccup lanzo hacia uno de ellos dando de nuevo en le blanco, rápidamente Chimuelo le lanzo la otra hacha e igualmente rápido Hiccup la lanzo hacia el lado opuesto dando de nuevo en el blanco, Chimuelo lanzo una mas y se situó a un lado de Hiccup quien la tomo y como si se hubieran leído la mente lanzo el hacha al mismo blanco donde Chimuelo disparo dandole al mismo tiempo provocando una especie de explosión

\- wow - dijo Hiccup sorprendido observando como de pronto había mejorado,

\- _Exacto!_ \- dijo para si Chimuelo que observo con seguridad, ahora le paso por ultimo otra hacha

\- Pero ya no hay mas blancos - le dijo Hiccup a su dragon quien se coloco frente a el - ¿Quieres que te la lanze? ¿Y que tal si..? - no termino su pregunta al ver que el Furia Nocturna le asintio con la cabeza, una señal para que siguiera como el mismo lo habia hecho esa tarde, entonces Hiccup le lanzo le hacha, antes de que llegara a el Chimuelo le dio un disparo que choco con el hacha provocando que esta regresara a Hiccup quien la atrapo de vuelta.

 **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

 _ **\- ¿Apostamos Furia? - le pregunto Dientepua a Chimuelo viendo como sus respectivos jinetes se dirigieron al centro**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Todos lo miraron con asombro - Eso es todo? - pregunto mientras sutilmente se acercaba a Chimuelo- entonces creo que nos.. nos vemos luego - dijo tratando de sonar casual mientras todos seguían observando como se alejaba junto a Chimuelo quien antes de irse les dio una arrogante mirada a los demás dragones._**

 **Porfa un Review?**


	4. Avance repentino

**TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **AVANCE REPENTINO**

Al dia siguiente Hiccup y Chimuelo volaban sobre distintas partes de Berk antes de ir a la academia al entrenamiento con Bocon, cuando desde lo alto vio algo que llamo su atencion

\- abajo amigo - le indico a su dragon quien descencio para aterrizar, Hiccup desmonto y se dispuso a avanzar - ¡Auuuch! - grito cuando cayo al suelo - ¿Por que esta pasando esto? - se quejo y empezo a tallarse uno de sus hombros- Seria bueno encontrar algo que amortigue el dolor de los golpes ¿no crees amigo? - entonces se acerco a algo que estaba cubierto por escombros - ¿que sera esto? - Hiccup retiro los escombros y encontro - ¿una malla? - vio como Chimuelo lo vio con como si no le entendiera - amm es una vestimenta que segun se, hace mucho que no es utilizada aqui por considerarse algo costosa no se como llego aqui.. aqui fue donde encontramos el tesoro de Hamish ¿esto sera parte de el? - siguio buscando y encontro mas cosas - esto es.. ¿unos brazaletes y.. unos brazales? - dijo mientras observaba que estos no estaban en las mejores condiciones, los coloco a un lado y empezó a buscar algo mas - al parecer solo hay uno de cada uno, si formaban parte de un mismo conjunto entonces esta incompleto, deberia haber dos

\- Hiccup! ya va a comenzar el entrenamiento y Bocon te busca - le dijo Patapez desde arribe que montaba a Gorgonzua

-ahora voy - se levanto de golpe y al dar un paso volvio a tropezar pero esta vez sin caer y sin prestar mucha atencion guardo todo en una bolsa que Chimuelo llevaba atada a un lado de su silla de montar - vamos a la academia amigo

Cuando llegaron a la academia, solo faltaban ellos y Patan y Dientepua que aun no llegaban, Bocon queria comentarle que planeaba modificar ligeramente el entrenamiento

-¿No vamos a practicar con nuestros dragones? - le pregunto Hiccup

\- Tal vez los dragones esten mas dispuestos a atacar si no practican con sus jinetes.. mientras ustedes pueden aprender de la forma en que atacan sus respectivos dragones - hablo ahora para todos los que estaban presentes - dos de ustedes enfrentaran al Gronkle - dijo señalando al dragon de Patapez - al Narder mortifero - señalo ahora a Tormenta y al Cremallerus

\- ¿y que pasa con..? - preguntaba de nuevo Patapez que no alcanzo a terminar

\- el Pesadilla Monstruosa y el Furia Nocturna no se enfrentaran hoy - todos los adolescentes voltearon a verlo y Patan y Dientepua estaban llegando

 _\- ¿No vas a lucharas hoy Furia? - le pregunto Dientepua_

 _\- ¿Lo olvidaste? el mayor trofeo se lleva hasta el final - le respondio Chimuelo_

 _\- Eso indica que yo tampoco luchare - concluyo el Pesadilla Monstruosa_

\- Entonces que les parece hacerlo de esta manera - continuaba Bocon - Astrid y Patapez enfrentaran al Cremallerus, Brutacio y Brutilda al Narder y por ultimo Hiccup y Patan con el Gronkle- Astrid y Patapez se situaron en el centro de la arena frente al dragon de dos cabezas

\- El duelo terminara al llegar al limite de tiros del dragon, deben aguantar hasta entonces y podra decirse que fue exitoso, a menos que alguno pierda su arma o el escudo entonces quedara fuera - indico Bocon y les dio la señal para que empezaran, la chica se concentro en una cabeza sosteniendo en alto su hacha mientras Patapez se acercaba a la otra no muy seguro de lo que hacia, ambas cabezas se miraron entre si, entonces una disparo gas, la otra lo incendio y el fuego fue dirigido a los dos chicos Astrid se cubrio con el escudo

\- ¡Me rindo! - grito Patapez soltando tanto el escudo como el arma

\- Patapez - lo llamo Bocon - ¡Fuera! - le dijo junto con una seña, El dragon le dirigió tres disparos a Astrid que seguía cubriéndose con el escudo despues de esos tres les lanzo el hacha que paso justo en medio de las dos cabezas - Astrid ¡Fuera!

\- ¿¡QUE! pero.. - reclamo la chica

\- Perdiste el hacha y no llegaste al limite de tiros, ademas pudiste hacerles daño - le dijo Bocon

\- Entonces como se supone que..

\- Siguientes - mando Bocon impidiendo que terminara de hablar, entonces los gemelos se colocaron frente a Tormenta y Bocon hizo una seña al dragon para que los atacara y esta empezó a disparar fuego a los dos, al principio se cubrían con los escudos después de tres tiros Brutilda le lanzo el arma que llevaba a lo que la Narder la esquivo y le lanzo espinas a ambos dejándolos clavados en la pared - Brutacio, Brutilda ¡Fuera! - les ordeno Bocon - Siguientes - dijo llamando a Hiccup y a Patan al centro de la arena

 _\- Vaya, Gordontua la tendrá fácil - comento Belch_

 _\- ¿De cual de los dos estas hablando? - le pregunto Dientepua_

 _\- De los dos - le respondió Bech_

 _\- No esten tan seguros - comento Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿Apostamos Furia? -_ le pregunto Dientepua a Chimuelo viendo como sus respectivos jinetes se dirigieron al centro frente a la Gronkle, sin obtener respuesta, ambos se miraron de reojo cuando sus jinetes iban a iniciar

\- Solo observa como se hace y no me estorbes - le dijo Patan a Hiccup antes de empezar, ambos tomaron sus escudos y un hacha, Hiccup la tomo en un principio como Bocon muchas veces se lo había indicado, usando la mano derecha

\- Ahora! - indico el inicio Bocon

\- Heeey ven por mi - comenzó gritarle Patan al dragon quien le disparo fuego y el se cubrió con el escudo, el dragon le dio dos tiros mas mientras ambos corrían por la arena, - Ya se te acabaron eh - Patan soltó el escudo y se dirigio al dragon con el hacha en lo alto, la Gronkle espero a que estuviera cerca y lo golpeo con su cola

\- Patan estas fuera! - le ordeno Bocon para que saliera, Hiccup sabia que ese no era el limite de tiros del dragon y al ver que ahora era su turno hizo algo no esperaban; coloco el hacha en el suelo a su izquierda y apoyo el escudo en el piso - Hiccup! sin trucos - le advirtió Bocon al ver lo que hacia. El dragon se giro hacia el y le disparo Hiccup se cubrió con el escudo que ahora llevaba en la derecha, Hiccup presto atención a como el dragon se disponía a disparle, justo en ese momento lanzo el hacha que choco exactamente con el fuego que iba dirigido a el y este provoco que el hacha revotara, Hiccup corrio justo al lugar donde esta iba a caer atrapándola de nuevo y ocurrió lo mismo con el siguiente tiro, ahora si se le había acabado el fuego

Hiccup se acerco al dragon dejando caer el hacha - Tranquilaa - le dijo mientras se acercaba mas hasta que la pudo acariciar calmándola por completo, entonces se giro a ver a sus compañeros quienes junto con Bocon e incluso los dragones con excepción del Furia Nocturna, quien mas bien se veía orgulloso, lo miraron con asombro

\- Eso es todo? - pregunto mientras sutilmente se acercaba a Chimuelo- entonces creo que nos.. nos vemos luego - dijo tratando de sonar casual mientras todos seguían observando como se alejaba junto a Chimuelo quien antes de irse les dio una arrogante mirada a los demás dragones.

 **AVANCES PRÓXIMOS:**

 **\- ¿ACASO ESTAS MAS ALTO?**

 **...**

 **\- ¿Y DICE QUE TUVO QUE AJUSTAR LA TALLA?**

 **N/A: OK, COMO VEN EL CAMBIO DE HICCUP SE VA ACERCANDO..**

 **¿UN REVIEW?**


	5. ¿Cual deberia ser tu apariencia?

**TODO ES DE DREAMWORKS**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Todos se encontraban en el comedor

\- ¿Como estuvo hoy el entrenamiento Bocon? - le pregunto Estoico

\- Mejor que ayer tengo que decirte - le respondió

\- ¿Entonces funciono? ¿Pudieron llegar todos al limite de tiros? - le pregunto otra vez

\- Todos no.. Solo Hiccup lo hizo -

\- ¿Hiccup? - pregunto con incredulidad - ¿Como lo..?

\- ¡¿Como mejora alguien de la noche a la mañana? ¡Y de esa forma! - gritaba Patan interrumpiendo a Estoico mientras entraba al comedor acompañado por los otros adolescentes - Alguien debe estar ayudandole.. tu seguramente - dijo señalando a Bocon

\- ¡Estoy tan sorprendido como tu! - dijo al ver que lo culpaban por un entrenamiento especial que el no había dado - Todos sabemos que hasta ayer el no era muy bueno en esto

\- Exacto - volvió a decir Patan - como es que de la nada hace ese tipo de lanzamientos

\- ¿Lanzamientos? - les pregunto Estoico

\- Hiccup dio dos lanzamientos contra Gordontua sin hacerle daño - respondió Patapez - solo hizo que chocaran con su fuego.. y no es la primera vez que Hiccup mejora de pronto en medio de un entrenamiento

\- Si - hablo ahora Astrid - pero en aquella ocasión se debía al tiempo que pasaba con.. - se produjo una pausa y todos los hay presentes se miraron entre si

\- ¿Chimuelo? - se preguntaron todos a la vez

\- Es imposible ¿Como podría Chimuelo ayudarle con esto? - pregunto Astrid, después de un momento de silencio

Por su parte Hiccup volaba con Chimuelo sobre Berk, cuando estuvieron seguros de que la arena había quedado vacía se acercaron de nuevo con intención de entrenar, esta vez para practicar diversas formas de recibir un ataque

\- ¿Listo? - le pregunto Hiccup a Chimuelo sosteniendo un hacha en cada mano, el dragón le asintió para que continuara, su Jinete entonces le lanzo una y Chimuelo la esquivo moviéndose ligeramente a un costado, Hiccup le lanzó la segunda y Chimuelo le dio un disparo de plasma que provoco que esta regresara con Hiccup que se la lanzó de nuevo y esta vez el fuego del dragón la quemo, Hiccup tomo ahora el escudo, Chimuelo le lanzo un disparo de plasma que Hiccup bloqueo con el escudo, al siguiente lo esquivo como su dragón lo había hecho, moviéndose a un lado y al tercero le lanzo un hacha logrando que ambos chocaran y el hacha regresara a el

\- Esto es sorprendente - pensó en voz alta mientras daba un giro al hacha que sostenía y accidentalmente rasgo una de sus mangas - Oh no.. ¿Crees que se sorprendieron mucho hoy, eh amigo? - le pregunto Hiccup no dándole mas importancia a sus mangas

- _Por supuesto - dijo el dragon_

\- Bien no es la primera vez que de pronto me vuelvo bueno en algo

 _\- Y esta vez estoy totalmente consciente de que he estado ayudando - pensó Chimuelo encontrando divertido el tema_

\- y dio mejor resultado que el entrenamiento con Bocon - volvió a decir Hiccup - Bocon.. debo hablar con el, vamos a la herrería amigo.

Aterrizaron frente a la herrería

\- Espera aquí mientras hablo con el - le dijo a su dragón, quien espero afuera. Tormenta y Dientepua llegaban y se situaron a un lado de el

 _\- ¿Esperan a sus chicos también? - les pregunto el Furia Nocturna a los dos dragones_

 _\- Todos están en el comedor - le respondió la Narder - comentando como tu jinete mejoro tan repentinamente_

 _\- Se están preguntando como lo hizo - le dijo ahora el Pesadilla - así que dime Furia¿Como lo hizo?_

 _\- ¿Crees que yo lo se? - le pregunto con tono de sorpresa que obvio era fingida_

 _\- Todos los que estábamos hay nos sorprendimos - comento Tormenta_

 _\- Menos tu, al contrario te veías muy seguro, ¿ya lo sabias? ¿o acaso tu le ayudaste? - le pregunto Dientepua_

 _\- Yo nunca estuve en un entrenamiento contra humanos como ustedes, ayer lo comentaban así que ¿Como podría yo ayudarle con eso? - les pregunto Chimuelo con un tono sarcástico, como si la respuesta fuera evidente_

 _\- Es lo que muchos creen.. ahora debo irme debo recoger a Astrid, nos veremos - se despidió la Narder_

\- _Debes haberte alegrado por no haber apostado ¿o no Dientepua? - le pregunto Chimuelo a Dientepua_

 _\- Una razón mas para suponer que estuviste involucrado en eso.. debo irme también. Nos vemos en la arena_

 _\- Es un hecho_ \- respondió Chimuelo, y se dirigieron una desafiante mirada antes de que el Pesadilla tambien se marchara _Este entrenamiento nos esta viniendo bien a ambos_ pensó el Furia Nocturna y ahora comenzo a prestar atencion a la conversacion que tenia Hiccup con el herrero

\- Así que ¿a que te referías anoche cuando mencionaste algo sobre mi aspecto? - le pregunto a Bocon

\- Veras Hiccup, desde que mataron al Muerte Roja has hecho que cambien muchas cosas en Berk al grado que casi es irreconocible pero ese cambio no se ha visto reflejado en ti

\- ¿Osea que..? - Hiccup le insto para que continuara

\- Que aunque has logrado cambiar muchas cosas no has cambiado nada de esto

\- Acabas de señalarme completo

\- No quiero que te molestes pero no es así como se espera que luzca El Conquistador de Dragones o el Lider de la Academia o..

\- Dices que todo el cambio no se ha reflejado en mi - dijo interrumpiéndolo - Berk ha cambiado a ser irreconocible ¿como se supone que yo de un cambio así? y no creo que eso sea..

\- O el Jinete de un Furia Nocturna - interrumpió Bocon terminando su frase anterior, esperaba con eso poner a pensar al chico sobre ese tema y al parecer lo logro, el no dijo mas, y por el contrario se dirigió a su lado de la herrería y al recordar lo que había encontrado esta mañana comenzó a dibujar un par de brazales incluyendo algunos arreglos que le haría a los ya existentes, entonces se acordó de que los habia guardado en la bolsa que Chimuelo lleva y se disponía a salir a buscarlos cuando..

\- Hiccup ¿que te paso en las mangas? - le pregunto su padre que estaba entrando a la herrería, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- yo.. oh esto - dijo señalando la rasgadura - yo.. no estoy seguro

\- Pues el futuro jefe no puede andar así por hay, ve con los encargados de fabricar la ropa y encarga unas nuevas, y hazlo ahora

\- Si papá - le obedeció con resignación,y se dirijio a la salida, Bocon y Estoico se miraron entre si al ver algo extraño

\- Hiccup ¿estas bien? - le pregunto su padre

\- Si.. ¿por que?

\- Estas caminando muy raro - le respondió Bocon- ¿enserio estas bien?

\- Claro - volvió a asegurar y salio de la herrería y junto con su dragón se dirigió a donde su padre le indico una vez que llegaron Chimuelo lo espero afuera, y mientras tanto, el dragón que había escuchado la conversación pensó por un momento en eso, Bocon había dicho que en todo ese tiempo su jinete no había cambiado nada físicamente, y a simple vista esa era la verdad, seguía luciendo igual que antes pero si mirabas con atención, algo que nadie en Berk hacia ademas de el y Hiccup, podrías ver que el chico si había cambiado, y podría decirse que mucho pero como el mismo había notado en todo este tiempo el parecía que nunca se preocupaba mucho por como lucia físicamente

\- Bien Hiccup mañana podrás recogerlas - escucho como le decían desde adentro

\- y cuanto va a..

\- No por favor son gratis para ti - le respondieron

\- ah, pues, gracias - Hiccup salio y empezó a bajar las escaleras que había y en la ultima de estas volvió a caerse, o lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Chimuelo lo atrapo - Bien, definitivamente ahora debo preocuparme - pensó en voz alta al recordar en todas la veces que había estado a punto de caerse - algo debe andar mal con esta pierna, mañana temprano la revisare, vamos a casa amigo

 _Con la conversación con Bocon Hiccup pensó que no era necesario un cambio o mas bien se pregunto si podría ser posible para el dar un cambio radical, Tal vez este chico no se veía así mismo con atención_

 **UN REVIEW?**

 _ **AVANCE:**_

 _ **\- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTAMOS PIDIÉNDOLE SU OPINIÓN A UN**_ ** _DRAGÓN_**

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- ASÍ QUE DINOS ¿CUAL DE ESTAS CREES QUE LE GUSTARÍA A HICCUP?**_


	6. ¿Estirón? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

**TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **¿Estirón? ¡Debes estar bromeando!**

Al siguiente dia, cuando el sol salio, Hiccup se despertó,

\- Auch - exclamo al caer al suelo cuando se levanto de su cama, al escuchar el golpe Chimuelo abrió los ojos y vio a su jinete en el suelo el Furia Nocturna no pudo evitar reírse

\- Jaja, si muy divertido - dijo Hiccup al levantarse del suelo - definitivamente tengo que revisarla - dijo en voz alta observando su prótesis.. - Que dices amigo me acompañas a la herrería..

Al llegar ahí, Hiccup se quito la prótesis y comenzó a observarla, aparentemente todo estaba bien, no tenia nada que estuviera provocando que tropezara

\- ¿La revisaste bien? - le pregunto Bocon

\- Si, al parecer no tiene nada mal

\- Hiccup ¿pensaste en algo de lo que hablamos ayer?

\- ¿Sobre como a todos les disgusta la forma en que me he visto toda una vida?

\- Yo no dije que a todos les disgustara tu aspecto

\- Claro tu solo hablaste de mi padre, es como si de nuevo estuviera hablando con la camarera: Disculpe señorita - dijo imitando a su padre - temo que se volvió a equivocar, pedí un chico que tenga una presencia imponente que todos noten y volteen a ver en cuanto entra a algún sitio, esto que me trajo esta falto de personalidad

\- No lo malentiendas, el problema no es por como luces por fuera es.. no, espera si es por como luces por fuera

\- si, mi aspecto, todo mi aspecto.. eso es lo único que esta mal en mi.. si gracias por aclararlo - añadió Hiccup con sarcasmo que al parecer el no entendió

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora puedes pasarme una pinza

\- ¿De cuales?

\- De esas que hay en el estante de hasta arriba..o es el de arriba espera mejor yo las.. - Bocon pensaba en ir a buscarlas el mismo pero se sorprendió al ver que Hiccup se había puesto de pie y se apoyaba única y totalmente en su pie derecho y alcanzo con facilidad el estante mas alto

\- Aquí tienes - le dijo Hiccup entrengadosela, Bocon la tomo mirando a Hiccup con atención e incredulidad - ¿Que pasa? ¿Esta no era?

\- ¿Acaso estas mas alto? - le pregunto Bocon no creyéndolo el mismo

\- ¿Alto dijiste? - pregunto Hiccup pensando que se haba equivocado, mientras se colocaba de nuevo la protesis - Por favor yo nunca he sido.. ¡auch! - Hiccup cayó completamente al suelo al dar un primer paso

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si - dijo poniéndose de pie - no es la primera vez

\- Sabes tengo que salir un momento, puedes encargarte?

\- Claro - dijo ahora de pie apoyándose solo en su pie derecho y en una de las mesas, cuando Bocon salio vio de nuevo su prótesis y considero lo que dijo Bocon, tal vez esa era la razón por la que había estado tropezando de un tiempo a ahora. rápidamente se dispuso a hacerle algunos ajustes a la protesis. Cuando hubo terminado se la volvió a colocar - Esto deberá bastar - el cambio que le dio fue mínimo pero pensó que era suficiente, después de todo si de verdad había crecido algo, no podía haber sido tanto y tan de pronto, se la coloco y antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo para probarla, empezó a trabajar en hacer el complemento de los brazales y de los brazaletes, primero arreglo los que ya había encontrado aquel dia, como no le tomo tanto tiempo como lo había pensado y Bocon aun no regresaba empezó la fabricación de los faltantes, tuvo tiempo suficiente para quedaran igual a los otros, pues eran sencillos, de hecho eran muy sencillos para su gusto. Miro ambos pares y en su mente ya imaginaba que cosas podría añadirles, aunque aun no decidía que haria con ellos una vez que estuvieran listos, entonces escucho que Bocon ya estaba de regreso, asi que pronto los guardo de nuevo y regresó al interior de la forja

\- Vaya ya la ajustaste - dijo el herrero observando su prótesis - fuiste muy.. rapido, Hiccup que tanto la ajustaste sigues cojeando - le dijo Bocon que lo observaba caminar

\- No creí que fuera necesario ajustarla mas - le respondió Hiccup

\- Tampoco yo lo creería - dijo en un murmullo apenas audible

\- ¿Que?

\- Que debemos comprobar cuanto fue que te.. estiraste - dijo observándolo de pie a cabeza- para saber cuanto mas debe ajustarse

\- No creo que requiera mucho mas.. el adjetivo ´´alto´´ nunca a sido para mi, ademas lo haré mas tarde ya casi es hora de ir a a la Academia - dijo saliendo de la herrería, se notaba que se le hacia difícil caminar sin cojear aunque quisiera disimularlo - y ahora que recuerdo antes tengo algo que hacer

\- El mismo no se esperaba eso - pensó Bocon en voz alta mientras lo vio alejarse .

\- Bien Hiccup aquí las tienes, espero que te queden bien, me sorprendí cuando tuve que ajustar la talla - le dijo una mujer entregándole varias ropas nuevas

\- ¿Ajustar la talla?

\- Si,no lo creía, veras a que me refiero cuando te las pruebes pero no te preocupes seguro que ahora te quedaran mejor que las que usabas antes.. ¿Algún problema? - le pregunto cuando vio que observaba una de ellas con atención

\- No no, solo es, es el color no me lo esperaba, nunca lo he usado y no estoy seguro si..

\- ¿Quieres que te las cambie?

\- No - respondió rápidamente - no es necesario, esto.. va a estar bien, muchas gracias - salio de su casa y las coloco en la bolsa que Chimuelo llevaba aun lado de su silla de montar, donde también estaban los brazaletes y los brazales - vamos a la arena amigo

Una vez que todos llegaron a la arena Bocon comenzó a hablar

\- Bien ahora si empezaremos con lo que realmente nos trajo aquí, hoy y mañana veremos cuanto pueden ustedes colaborar con sus dragones durante un combate, como pueden ver - dijo señalando alrededor de la arena - hemos colocado los mismo artefactos que usamos en el Festival del Deshielo cuando los dragones debian disparar a los marginados. Pues ahora no solo lo harán los dragones, ya que ha sido modificado por lo que deberan colaborar juntos, traten de recordar todo lo que han aprendido antes y lo que saben ahora sobre como ataca su dragón pues ahora recibirán ataques de parte de este circuito , así comprobaremos quienes pueden hacer un buen equipo en un combate real así que.. ¿quien quiere comenzar..? - les pregunto a todos, solo que.. - ¡Patapez! me sorprende que te ofrezcas, al centro junto con tu dragón - Patapez observo de nuevo lo que sus compañeros habían hecho y con resignación el y la Gronkle se dirigieron al centro de la arena, frente a una de las paredes estaban todas las armas y escudos para que eligiera o cambiara en el momento que fuera necesario, el tomo uno y un mazo y se situó a un lado de Gordontua, Bocon activo el circuito y al instante al menos 5 ´´marginados´´ los rodearon - ¡Dale Gordontua! - le ordeno Patapez al dragon que al momento disparo fuego al que estaba frente a ellos, pero al hacerlo detrás de ellos se activo otro por lo que un martillo fue lanzado hacia Patapez y aunque no logro esquivarlo, al menos esta vez no quedo inconsciente

\- ¡Están fuera! - grito Bocon - no olviden que no deben dejarle todo el trabajo al dragón, ese el objetivo de esto. ¡Brutacio, Brutilda! - les llamo - siguen ustedes - ambos se dirigieron al centro de la arena, y se situaron al lado de una de las cabezas - Una cabeza lanza gas y la otra lo enciende, recuerden lo que eso significa- les dijo Bocon y volvió a activar el circuito, de nuevo fueron rodeados por varios ´´marginados´´

\- ¡Yo voy a darle a ese! - dijo Brutilda señalando uno y se dirigió a tomar una lanza, pero al mismo tiempo Brutacio tomo la misma lanza y comenzaron a discutir y tirar de ella

\- ¡No, yo voy a darle a ese.. y toma otra yo vi primero esta lanza! - le dijo Brutacio

\- ¡Recuerden al dragon! - les grito Bocon desde arriba

\- Tiene razón - dijo Brutilda- Barf empuja a Brutacio! - Barf lo empujo haciendo que diera contra uno de los ´´marginados´´ esto provoco que el que estaba frente a el lanzara un martillo y también lo golpera

\- ¡Eso me dolio! - grito Brutacio - Belch comete a Brutilda - le grito Brutacio cuando se recupero del golpe, y Belch lo obedeció

\- ¡Brutacio y Brutilda estan fuera! - les grito Bocon - ¡Patan! Pasa con tu dragón

\- Observen y aprendan como se hace - les dijo Patan a sus compañeros, se dirigió al centro de la arena junto a Dientepua

\- Este dragón se prende en fuego recuerda que debes..

\- Si si ya lo se - interrumpió Patan a Bocon que activo de nuevo el circuito, y de nuevo se vieron rodeados - Ahora Dientepua ¡Aniquilar! - le dijo señalando a uno de los marginados, el Pesadilla Monstruosa disparo fuego hacia este pero ese fuego paso justo por encima de Patan - ¡Pero solo a ellos! - le dijo de nuevo señalando a uno de los marginados, al ver esa señal Dientepua volvió a disparar dando a los marginados pero también dándole a Patan

\- ¡Oye! ¿que estas tratando de hacer? - le grito Patan a su dragón - Se supone que solo debes darle a.. ¡oye! - grito Patan ahora dentro del hocico del dragon, sorpresivamente el que Dientepua hiciera esto impido que Patan fuera golpeado como los otros

\- Bien, fue suficiente - intervino Bocon deteniendo el circuito - aunque hay que admitir que al menos no te golpearon asi que ¿quien sigue?

\- Las damas primero - le dijo Hiccup a Astrid acompañado de un gesto con la mano

-¡Astrid! - la llamo Bocon, a lo que ella y Tormenta finalmente pasaron al centro de la arena, ella tomo un hacha y un escudo - El Nardder ademas del fuego puede lanzar espinas, ¿listas? ¡Ahora! - dijo activando de nuevo el circuito

\- ¡Tormenta, dispara! - ordeno Astrid a lo que ella lanzo espinas al que tenían enfrente, al darle, el que tenian a un lado estaba por lanzar un mazo - ¡Fuego a este Tormenta! - el fuego del Narder logro detenerlo antes de que lanzara - ¡Detrás de nosotras, Fuego! - Tormenta volvió a disparar antes de que las atacaran

\- ¿Ya se le acabo cierto? - pregunto Bocon

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Astrid desconcertada, cuando vio un mazo dirigido hacia ella que logro bloquear con el escudo

\- ¡Muy bien Astrid! - la felicito Bocon deteniendo el circuito- así que..¿Hiccup? - le dijo haciéndole señas para que pasara

\- Vamos amigo - ambos bajaron al centro de la arena, Hiccup tomo un escudo y también un hacha, en ese momento todos incluyéndose el mismo se dieron cuenta de lo raro que era verlo usando una de esas

\- ¿Listos? - pregunto Bocon - ¡Ahora! - dijo activando el circuito, después de que ambos compartieran una mirada, que fue mas bien como si hubieran intercambiado pensamientos, a diferencia de los otros Hiccup se situó dándole la espalda a Chimuelo, entonces cuando uno de los ´´marginados´´ ataco a Hiccup, Chimuelo se giro dándole un disparo de plasma al mazo que iba dirigido a el, al hacerlo se activo el que estaba de espaldas al dragón a lo que Hiccup lanzo el hacha que llevaba, lo hizo con tal precisión que choco en el aire con el mazo entonces uno de los que tenían a su izquierda estaba por lanzar hacia ellos, Chimuelo disparo hacia el hacha que habia quedado en el suelo y esta regreso hacia Hiccup, igual que lo habian hecho en sus entrenamientos, Hiccup la tomo y la lanzo dandole justo antes de que disparara y Chimuelo por su parte disparo a uno que estaba de espaldas a Hiccup

\- Vaya no había visto ese - comento Hiccup cuando vio lo que hizo su dragon - pudo golpearme, gracias amigo

\- ¡Muy bien Hiccup y Chimuelo! ¡De eso es de lo que estaba hablando! - los felicito Bocon a ambos, aunque al igual que el resto de los adolescentes estaba sorprendido por lo que habían presenciado

\- Asi que eso es todo entonces nos, nos vemos luego - se despidió Hiccup llendose con Chimuelo

-¿Como rayos lograron hacer eso? - pregunto Astrid para si misma viendo como se alejaron

Aunque ya era algo tarde todos estaban aun en el comedor, mientras Hiccup aterrizo con Chimuelo frente a la herrería para volver a revisar su pierna, aunque esa mañana lo había hecho había estado tropezando todavía, justo cuando estaba por empezar Bocon llego

\- Vaya decidiste revisarla de nuevo - comento Bocon y se acerco a una pila de armas

\- ¿No es algo tarde para que hagas eso ahora? - le pregunto Hiccup

\- Tal vez si, ademas tu padre me dijo que necesita mi ayuda para algo mas pero quieren esto afilado para mañana temprano - respondió

\- Puedo hacerme cargo - le dijo Hiccup

\- ¿Estas seguro? ¿no tienes que hacerle mas ajustes a tu pierna?

\- Esta bien, puedo hacerlo en cuanto termine - le respondió

\- Mmm.. Bien - accedió, al momento Hiccup se acerco a la pila de armas para empezar - pero ten cuidado estas son de las mas.. pesadas - dijo despacio e impresionado al ver como cargaba una de las armas con facilidad con una sola mano, cuando que antes apenas si podía levantar las

\- Hiccup acaso ¿has ganaste fuerza en los brazos? - le pregunto con incredulidad

\- ¿Fuerza? algo así como de músculos.. lo siento ya sabes yo eso no lo conozco - le respondió con sarcasmo, Bocon lo miro por un momento mas y se retiro, Hiccup continuo afilandolas todas hasta terminar, aunque el mismo noto que no le había tomado tanto como antes, se negaba a creer lo que dijo Bocon, quizás esas armas no eran tan pesadas. Cuando termino comenzó con los arreglos de su prótesis

´´Woow´´ pensó cuando vio la diferencia que tenia que arreglar, parece que después de todo si había crecido, y podría decirse que mucho, solo que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo lo habría notado de no ser por los ajustes que tuvo que hacerle, y eso le tomo mas tiempo del que había pensado y ya se había hecho bastante tarde. Cuando empezó a sentir sueño se coloco la prótesis y salio a donde lo esperaba su dragon

\- Ya esta listo amigo, mañana temprano comprobaremos que tal funciona con el estribo - concluyo y ambos se fueron a casa.

 **REVIEW?**


	7. Regalo con Personalidad

**Capitulo 7**

 **Regalo con Personalidad**

Amanecía, el sol dejaba escapar sus primeros rayos cuando Hiccup y Chimuelo se estaban preparando para volar para comprobar que su nueva prótesis funcionara correctamente con el estribo

\- Vamos amigo - al momento ambos salieron a los cielos e hicieron algunos trucos en el aire, todo funcionaba correctamente. Hiccup volvió a darle especial atención a su dragon, al momento de volar los Furia Nocturna tenían un porte majestuoso

¿Crees que es así como debe verse el jinete de un dragon como Chimuelo? Las palabras de Bocon volvieron a su mente, sin entenderlas totalmente, entonces mientras volaban observo su reflejo en el mar, se vio ligeramente de perfil luego observo su ropa pero después movió la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de ese tema.

Como aun era temprano aun nadie se había levantado, desidieron pasar un momento a la arena para un breve entrenamiento. Hiccup tomo un hacha y Chimuelo disparo a uno de los blancos, pero en lugar de quemarlo esto provoco que se alzara un momento en el aire dando vueltas , cuando esto ocurrió Hiccup lanzo el hacha hacia el al mismo tiempo que Chimuelo le disparo esta vez desintegrandolo

\- Eso fue asombroso - dijo sosteniendo otra de las hachas y la observo por un momento - Sabes, cuando papá me dijo que entrenaría por primera vez, me entrego una de estas - dijo señalando el arma -y dijo ´´Cuando tu llevas esta hacha, nos llevas a todos contigo, significa que - decia Hiccup imitando a Estoico - caminas como nosotros, hablas como nosotros y piensas como nosotros ´´ Así que - continuo - aunque ahora es asombroso poder lanzar sin dificultad, siento que no es lo que debo usar siempre .. pero sabes mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien mas llegue - y ambos salieron de la arena y volaron por Berk hasta que Bocon lo llamo

\- Debo ir a ver a tu padre asi que necesito que te hagas cargo unos momentos por que vendrán a recoger algunos pedidos - le dijo Bocon dirigiéndose al gran salón

\- De acuerdo - le respondió Hiccup entrando a la herrería y Chimuelo se quedo afuera

 _\- Hola - lo saludo Tormenta - les fue muy bien ayer por cierto_

 _\- Ella tiene razón - le dijo ahora Gordontua - déjanos algo Furia_

 _\- aunque sabes es muy extraño ver a tu chico usando un hacha - le dijo Tormenta - Nos vemos luego - se despidieron las dos del dragón._ Chimuelo pensó un momento en eso, de verdad que un hacha no era precisamente el arma indicada para Hiccup, sobre todo después de saber lo que su padre habia dicho, el nunca había sido como los demás vikingos, pero entonces ¿cual era la indicada? cuando se conocieron lo que el llevaba era un cuchillo, pero ese tampoco van con el ahora, ademas de que el mismo había hecho que lo tirara al agua

\- Oye Chimuelo - escucho que lo llamaban en un susurro, el dragón se giro para ver a Bocon haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera

\- ¿De verdad crees que esto funcionara? - le pregunto Estoico a Bocon

\- Debe funcionar, el es su mejor amigo después de todo - dijo Bocon mirando al dragon- Chimuelo tienes que ayudarnos en algo para Hiccup - el Furia Nocturna los siguió al gran salon algo desconcertado, ya hay se encontró con un exhibidor de varias armas

\- No puedo creer que vamos a pedirle su opinión a un dragon - le dijo en voz baja Estoico a Bocon

-Escucha Chimuelo - le dijo Bocon - todos estamos muy sorprendidos por el rapido progreso de Hiccup, antes se le hacia difícil cargar cualquiera de estas armas - le dijo señalando las que tenían hay - pero también todos encontramos extraño que Hiccup este usando hachas o mazos en el entrenamiento. Como vikingos todos debemos llevar una asi que Estoico y yo estamos discutiendo sobre cual de estas seria el regalo indicado, y es por eso que te llamamos ¿cual de estas crees que elegiría Hiccup? sin olvidar la posición que ocupa en Berk - El Furia Nocturna se acerco al exhibidor y observo cada una de ellas, diversos tipos de martillos, mazos y hachas, armas clásicas y las predilectas por la mayoria de los vikingos, pero su amigo no era como la mayoría de los vikingos así que ninguna de estas era la indicada para el, entonces observo en la parte mas alta del exhibidor y les hizo señas a los dos vikingos, los cuales dirigieron su vista a donde estaban colgados un juego compuesto por una espada y una daga.

Supiera el dragon o no de lo que significaba su eleccion, habia acertado - Tienes que admitirlo Estoico, esto nunca paso por nuestra mente - le dijo Bocon - aunque quizas no quieras darselas, recuerda que estas son..

\- No, Esta dicho - dijo el Jefe interrumpiéndolo - Chimuelo, trae a Hiccup - el dragón salio del salón hacia la herrería,

\- En años anteriores no se las hubieras dado a Hiccup ni en sueños, aun pensé que no querrías - volvió a decirle Bocon al Jefe - ¿Si sabes lo que significara el que sea Hiccup quien las porte ahora, cierto?

\- Yo no he visto los entrenamientos pero si ha mejorado tanto como dicen el podrá con lo que venga, tengo que admitir que Chimuelo hizo una buena elección, sepa o no lo que significa que Hiccup tenga estas armas, ahora solo hay que esperar que vuelvan

\- y si Hiccup no esta al tanto de lo que probablemente esto provoque ¿se lo dirás? - pregunto Bocon sin obtener respuesta

Chimuelo buscaba a su jinete y pronto lo encontró,estaba de pie en la entrada de la herrería

\- Chimuelo ¿donde estabas? - su dragón empezó a empujarlo para que avanzara - No puedo salir hasta que Bocon regrese - en un solo movimiento Chimuelo coloco a su jinete sobre el y se dirigió de regreso al gran salon

\- Hola Hiccup ¿a donde vas? - lo saludo Patapez

\- No tengo idea - le respondió mientras se alejaban, entonces Chimuelo paro frente a la puerta del gran salón - ¿para que me trajiste aquí? - dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraban, para encontrar a su padre y a Bocon mirándolo

\- Bien Hiccup, ven acá - le dijo su padre, Hiccup dudo por un momento pero comenzó a avanzar hasta ellos, cuando estuvo cerca observo extrañado las armas que tenían detrás de ellos y se detuvo - Extiende los brazos - le dijo su padre

\- ah, papá, Bocon, sea lo que sea yo no tuve nada que ver..

\- tranquilo no es nada malo - le aseguro Bocon, Chimuelo se situó también al lado de los dos vikingos frente a Hiccup

\- Extiende los brazos - le volvió a decir su padre, con cierta indecisión lo hizo, y en una de sus manos Bocon coloco un cinturón y en la otra su padre coloco la espada - Todos comentan lo raro que es verte llevando martillos o hachas,

\- y ya que no tienes problema para manejar cualquiera de estas, pensamos que seria un buen regalo - le dijo Bocon

\- Vaya yo..- decía Hiccup - Wooow - exclamo al observar con atención la asombrosa espada, la empuñadura estaba adornada con hilos en tono plateado y estaba rodeada por un lazo que formaba varios arcos que a su vez daban forma a un arco destinado para protección de la mano del que la usara, Hiccup la saco de la vaina negra que la cubría para verla mejor era un solo poco mas larga que la que usaba Estoico cuando había alguna ceremonia, la hoja era igualmente ancha pero era mucho mas ligera y el cinturón era negro de un estilo de doble vuelta y con el estaban un par de guantes de cuero.

\- Espera, aun te falta algo - le dijo Bocon, entonces Chimuelo avanzo a el y le coloco la daga en su otra mano - Esa complementa la espada - si la espada era impresionante su complemento lo era igual

\- No se que decirles.. - dijo al ver que era un equipo que maravillaba a cualquiera que lo viera

\- Basta con que empieces a usarlas hoy en el entrenamiento, es probable que hoy los acompañe - le dijo su padre

\- y dale mas crédito a Chimuelo, el fue quien las escogió - añadió Bocon

\- ¿De verdad tu lo hiciste?.. enserio eres increíble amigo

- _Se hace lo posible - dijo Chimuelo_ -

\- Nos vemos en el entrenamiento - se despidió su padre

-Espera Estoico - le detuvo Bocon, mientras Hiccup seguía observando el equipo de armas - hoy en la mañana trajeron el nuevo traje que pediste

\- ¿Traje nuevo? - pregunto Hiccup

\- Es el que por años los jefe utilizan en ocasiones especiales - le conto el herrero - tu padre necesitaba este para la próxima firma de tratado a la que pronto irá

\- Hiccup - le dijo Estoico tocándole el hombro y señalandole el traje que le habían entregado - llegara el día en que también tu utilices uno de estos - señalo de nuevo el atuendo y el chico hizo un gesto de desacuerdo - portaras uno que te distinga como el Jefe que seras, y cuando llegue ese momento úsalo con orgullo, para que en cuanto te vean, te distingan el porte que todo Jefe debe tener - concluyo - nos veremos mas tarde - se despidió finalmente

\- Y cuando llegue ese día - dijo Hiccup imitando a su padre - Úsalo con orgullo

\- Tu imitación va mejorando - le felicito Bocon - Antes de irme quisiera decirte algo mas - le dijo Bocon

\- ¿Es otra vez sobre lo mal que me veo? - le pregunto Hiccup - sobre como ´´No camino con orgullo ni tengo el porte de realeza que todo jefe debe tener´´- diciendo lo ultimo imitando de nuevo a su padre y moviendo los hombros y las manos - Tu lo dijiste yo no tengo nada de eso, no soy asi, asi que me gustaría no hablar de eso ahora

\- No iba a decirte nada de eso, quería preguntarte ¿Como te va ahora con las chicas?

\- ¿Que? - definitivamente esa pregunta no se la esperaba

\- Cuando recordé que antes no podías levantar ninguna de estas armas - decia- también recordé que un día dijiste que un dragón al menos te conseguiría una novia - Entonces Hiccup recordó sus propias palabras que había dicho unos momentos antes de derribar al dragon que ahora lo acompañaba

´ _´Por favor si mato un dragon mi vida seria infinitamente mejor, hasta podria tener novia_ ´´

Aunque después de todos los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en Berk, no había prestado especial atención a ese tema,

\- ¿Y ahora piensas dejarle todo el trabajo a tu Furia Nocturna? - le pregunto Bocon - y no tendrías que dejar de ser tu- añadió antes de retirarse también, y de nuevo volvieron a su mente palabras suyas

 _´´Una cabeza de Narder haría que al menos me notaran, los Gronckles son rudos uno de esos definitivamente me conseguiría una novia, el Cremallerus Espantosus.. exótico dos cabezas, el doble de estatus.. pero el mayor trofeo es el dragon que nadie a visto jamas..´´_

Hiccup miro a su dragon y le presto atencion al porte majestuoso que tiene el Furia Nocturna, siempre mantenía la elegancia aun cuando estaban en la tierra, entonces supo lo que Bocon le habia querido decir ´ _´¿Piensas dejarle todo el trabajo a tu Furia Nocturna?´´_ y _¿Como debe lucir.. el jinete de un Furia Nocturna?_ recordo las palabras de Bocon mientras observaba a Chimuelo

 _ **AVANCE:**_

 _ **\- ¿QUE FALTA? ¿QUE SE CREA EL MAS ATRACTIVO TAMBIEN?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- ¿QUE TE PASA..? ¿POR QUE ME MIRAS COMO SI NO ME CONOCIERAS?**_

 **OK POR FA UN REVIEW?**


	8. Abre tus ojos y mirate

**Capitulo 8**

 **Abre tus ojos y mirate**

 ** _Si le diste un cambio radical al mundo que te rodea... ¿Puedes tu mismo dar un cambio asi? ¿aun cuando eso te parece mas improbable?_**

Aun faltaba tiempo antes del entrenamiento por lo que Hiccup y Chimuelo tuvieron oportunidad para salir, mientras volaban Hiccup observo una vez mas su reflejo en el agua, si antes lo habia hecho probablemente habia observado solo a Chimuelo y el majestuoso porte que tenia pero ahora se observo a el detenidamente por unos momentos, entonces pensó en que opciones tenia ¿corte de cabello? No ¿Ropa como la del jefe? Jamas

\- ¡Ahh! - grito, y su dragon volteo a verlo - ¡Como se supone que haga eso! -

\- Bueno - dijo Chimuelo - llevas ambas mangas rotas y no has querido cambiarte solo por que no te convence el color - el dragon vio el mar debajo de ellos y vio de reojo a su jinete, cambio su curso, inconscientemente Hiccup ajusto la aleta hasta que vio lo que su dragon se proponía

\- Ah Chimuelo ¿que haces? - Chimuelo siguió sin cambiar de dirección - ¡vamos directamente al agua tienes que..! - en ese momento cuando estuvieron bastante cerca del agua Chimuelo dio un giro completo de 360° lo suficiente para que su jinete se mojara - ¿que fue eso? - le pregunto, y luego observo su ropa que estaba completamente mojada al igual que su cabello, que, viéndolo ahora de esta forma, habia crecido

\- Si no me cambio pronto me voy a resfriar - al escucharlo el dragon volvio a elevarse con velocidad provocando que el viento alborotara el cabello mojado de Hiccup. En unos momentos llegaron a la cala donde se habian conocido - Te dije que debia ir a cambiarme ¿como voy a hacerlo aqui? - Chimuelo se paro frente a el y le señalo la bolsa que llevaba atada a su silla de montar, Hiccup se acerco y la abrio y saco una de las camisas nuevas que hay habia guardado, pero tambien encontro algo mas

\- No puedo creer que olvide sacar esto de aqui - dijo cuando encontro las partes de una armadura que habia encontrado hace unos dias y las que el mismo hizo, las dejo en el cesped y sostuvo solo la camisa, Chimuelo la observo y se dio cuenta que era del color rojo, el mismo que el llevaba en la aleta

\- Aun no estoy muy seguro de este color - al escucharlo Chimuelo lo golpeo levemente con la aleta, y al hacerlo le alboroto el cabello - Esta bien tu ganas, ya regreso - mientras Hiccup se cambiaba el dragon se acerco al lago para tomar algo de agua

\- No lo se - dijo Hiccup ya de regreso - es verdad que la siento mas cómoda que las que usaba antes pero nunca habia usado este color asi que.. - sin mirarlo Chimuelo volvio a alborotarle el cabello con un golpe ligero cuando escucho lo que dijo sobre el color y siguio tomando agua

\- Si si ya entendí - le dijo Hiccup y se arrodillo en el cesped y observo la armadura, mas exactamente observo la cota de malla, esta estaba hecha de un material diferente a las habituales, esta estaba hecha de cuero pero estaba teñida de un color gris oscuro, recordo que nadie en Berk las utilizaba por lo costosas que eran, despues de conciderarlo un momento se la probo y para su sorpresa, le quedaba perfectamente, le cubria todo el torso y solo la mitad de los brazos, era en tono gris pero muy oscuro y la parte del cuello era plateada en el mismo tono de los complementos, despues observo los brazales, agarro ambos, eran tambien de un tono plateado oscuro pero con un diseño bastante sencillo que cubririan de las manos hasta antes llegar a los codos, las hombreras eran distintas a las que usaba la mayoria de la gente de Berk, estas cubrian la parte superior de los brazos y usandolas al mismo tiempo de los brazales dejaban libres solamente los codos,

\- Bueno ya esta - murmuro en voz baja - ¿como me veo?

Cuando Chimuelo se giro al principio lo miro algo extrañado y con sorpresa, comenzo a acercarse a el de forma parecida a cuando se habian conocido, como si lo estuviera acorralando

\- Chimuelo ¿que te pasa?- decia retrocediendo cuando Chimuelo se acercaba a el, mirandolo de arrriba a abajo - ¿Que pasa, por que me miras como si no me conocieras? - Chimuelo se detuvo, se sento y lo observo por un breve instante mas - ¿Que, de plano me queda muy mal?- al escucharlo Chimuelo volvio a acercarse y lo empujo haciendo que cayera frente al agua, Hiccup se vio reflejado en el agua, se acomodo ligeramente el cabello que ahora tenia muy alborotado - Woow - dijo mirando su reflejo

Mientras tanto, en la arena ya habian llegado Bocon y los demas jinetes, tambien se encontraba el jefe y el padre de Patan que habian ido a observar el entrenamiento

\- Aun faltan unos minutos para empezar, antes pueden pensar en que errores cometieron ayer- les pregunto Bocon- ¿Que tal ustedes Brutacio y Brutilda?

\- Brutilda agarro mi lanza - dijo Brutacio

\- Esa era mi lanza - le respondió Brutilda

\- Antes de eso - dijo Bocon - antes que cualquier arma debían tomar un escudo, de haber tenido uno no te habrían golpeado - le dijo a Brutacio - ¿Cual fue el error que cometió Astrid?

-¿Error? - pregunto ella

\- Se le acabo el fuego a tu dragon ¿cierto? este entrenamiento es para que trabajen en equipo, como lo hicieron Hiccup y Chimuelo, alguien puede decirme ¿cual fue el error que ellos cometieron?

\- ¿Estar retrasados? - pregunto Patapez, hay todos notaron lo inusual que eso era

\- ¿Alguien sabe donde estan? es raro que el este retrasado - pregunto Bocon

\- Oh genial, ahora tenemos que esperarlos, Hiccup esta retrasado - dijo Patan - y no cometió ningún error

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - le pregunto Astrid

\- Hiccup esta retrasado, al menos esta fallando en algo, ya saben Hiccup es tan bueno entrenando dragones, Hiccup es el mejor jinete y ahora es el mejor en el entrenamiento - decia Patan - que falta? ¡¿que se crea el mas atractivo también?! -

De vuelta a la cala..

\- No no no, yo nunca lo he sido - decia Hiccup en voz alta mientras Chimuelo lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro - yo no soy.. asi - dijo señalándose a si mismo - Todos lo han dicho siempre ´´Tu no tienes nada de eso´´ quiero decir.. acabo de verme y no me reconocí.. sea lo que sea tengo que quitármelo..

Chimuelo lo escuchaba hablar - _Pues abre tus ojos y mírate_ \- dijo volviendo a empujarlo para que quedara frente al agua, Hiccup se vio durante un segundo y aparto la vista, y comenzó a quitarse los brazaletes pero a su mente vino algo que lo detuvo

 _´´El jinete debe estar a la altura de su dragon ´´ (Estoico)_

 _´´Disculpe, Creo que me trajo la desendencia equivocada! Ordené un chico extra grande, con brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria de guarnición´´ (Hiccup imitando a Estoico)_

 _´´Y si lo ves desde ese punto ¿que dragon se supone que meresco? ¿un terror terrible?´´(Hiccup a Bocon)_

 _´´Has cambiado muchas cosas en Berk al grado de ser irreconosible pero ese cambio no se a reflejado en ti, no has cambiado nada de esto´´ (Bocon)_

 _´´No es asi como se supone que luzca el Conquistador de dragones.. o el Jinete de un Furia Nocturna´´ (Bocon)_

 _´´Cuando seas Jefe y te miren, todos deben distigirte por el porte que todo Jefe tiene´´(Estoico)_

´ _´¿Acaso eres tan buen luchador como Chimuelo?´´ (Patan)_

 _´´¿y como te va ahora con las chicas? (Bocon)_

 _´´- Claro es como si de nuevo estuviera hablando con la camarera: Disculpe señorita - dijo imitando a su padre - temo que se volvio a equivocar, pedi un chico que tenga una presencia imponente que todos noten cuando entra a algun sitio, esto que me trajo esta falto de personalidad´´ (Hiccup imitando a Estoico)_

 _´´- No lo malentiendas, es tu aspecto en general lo unico que tendrias que cambiar_

 _\- Mi aspecto, eso es lo unico que esta mal en mi.. si gracias por aclararlo ´´ (Hiccup y Bocon)_

 _´´y como tu dragon es nada menos que La cria maligna del relampago y la muerte misma.. el magestuoso, elegante, letal, veloz, el mas temido de todos y por todos_

 _\- el unico e increible Furia Nocturna, con cuantos elogios y adjetivos se le puedan dar si hay los suficientes_

- _ya entiendo - dijo Bocon - estas preocupado por que sabes que tu no tienes nada de eso´´ (Hiccup y Bocon)_

Cuando Hiccup esta por quitarse uno de los brazaletes, todo esto volvio a su mente

 _´´Y tu estas preocupado por que sabes que no tienes nada eso´´_ Esas palabras venian y resonaban en su mente una y otra vez,

 _´´Tu no tienes nada de eso´´_ entonces se giro a ver a Chimuelo, y luego volvio a ver su reflejo una vez mas pero esta vez con mucha decisión y algo especial en su mirada y de igual forma se puso de pie, con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto imitando la misma pose que tenia en ese momento su dragon

\- No mas de esto - dijo señalando las ropas que se había cambiado, y no volvio a hacer ademan de querer cambiarse

\- _Ese es mi jinete_ \- dijo Chimuelo al verlo

\- vamos de regreso amigo, estamos retrasados - le dijo subiendo a su espalda y Chimuelo se elevo al cielo de vuelta a Berk

Mientras tanto en la arena

\- Al menos eso parece menos probable - dijo Patan continuando con su comentario sobre Hiccup - sobre todo estando yo aqui

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**_

 _ **\- TU NO TIENES IDEA DE COMO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA, SOLO OBSERVAME**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- GRACIAS POR ESO! DEJAME VER SI APRENDI ALGO DE TI**_

N/A: COMENTEN POR FAVOR, OPINIONES?


	9. ¿Quien esta montando al Furia Nocturna?

**TODO ES DE DREAMWORKS ETC N/A: OK, EL TRAJE QUE HICCUP TRAE A PARTIR DE AQUI ES DIGAMOS COMO EL QUE USA EN RACE TO THE EDGE, SOLO QUE DE UN COLOR DIFERENTE, ES DIGAMOS EL QUE USO ANTES DEL QUE TRAE RACE TO THE EDGE ¿SI? OK**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **¿QUIEN ES EL JINETE DEL FURIA NOCTURNA?**

Hiccup ya no era el mismo que era antes de conocer a Chimuelo y matar al muerte roja, mucho antes de eso el bien podia ser calificado como alguien con aspecto facil de pasar por alto en una multitud y eso era algo que no se podia permitir ya que es el heredero al trono pero no penso que podia cambiar eso y el habia cambiado. El, siendo el unico en Berk que habia querido ver con otros ojos y darse cuenta de que los dragones no eran lo que creian, no queria verse a si mismo de esa manera, el tampoco era nada de lo que todos decian, y quizas era por eso que se negaba a ver todo lo que tenia fisicamente e incluso trato de esconderlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que vio reflejado era quien es ahora

Todo lo que antes se decia que el ´´no tenia´´ era mas bien que aun estaba por llegar a el.

Cuando estaban ya volando en Berk, noto algo que no era muy comun. A los pocos dias despues de haber matado al muerte roja todos hay lo saludaban y lo trataban de forma diferente pero esto era otra cosa,

\- Es raro - dijo Hiccup aun no creyendolo -pero siento como si todos se me quedaran mirando - y al pasar cerca de algunas personas escucho lo que algunas comentaban

\- ¿Quien es el que esta motando a Chimuelo? - decia una mujer

\- ¿A Chimuelo? Solo Hiccup lo monta.. - cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que era el voltearon a verlo de golpe mientras ellos se alejaban, y paso lo mismo practicamente con la mayoria de quienes los veian, todos se giraban para verlos. Entonces recordo algo

\- Amigo antes de ir a la arena debemos pasar a casa debo recoger algo - Chimuelo cambio de direccion y rapidamente entraron por la ventana a la habitacion de Hiccup, ya hay el se coloco al rededor de la malla el cinturon negro de doble vuelta que Bocon le habia dado esa mañana y tomo la espada y la se la coloco en el cinturon junto con la daga

-Listo - le dijo a su dragon antes de salir al entrenamiento.

En la arena, Patan y los gemelos expresaban su preocupacion por el retraso de Hiccup

\- ¡Ya a tardado demasiado! - dijo Brutacio

\- Ya que son tan buenos - dijo Patan - no veo por que tenemos que esperar a que lleguen para empezar

\- Esta bien - accesio Bocon - esperaremos un momento mas, mientras tanto pueden ir practicando su punteria - coloco un blanco frente a ellos - intenten darle en el primer intento - Astrid preparo su hacha y estaba por lanzarla cuando Patan la detuvo

\- Permiteme linda - le dijo impidiendo que lanzara el hacha

\- Pero

\- Voy a mostrarles como hacerlo - Patan lanzo un hacha hacia el blanco cuando..

\- ¡Furia Nocturna! - gritaron a lo lejos, al escuchar el clasico sonido que emite, Patan lanzo el hacha pero no llego al blanco, un disparo de plasma la golpeo e hizo que el hacha regresara por el aire justo a donde Hiccup la atrapo,

\- ¿Quien es el que esta montando a Chimuelo? - preguntaron algunos de los presentes, mirandolo al igual que todos los demas

\- ¿Se te perdio esto Patan? - dijo Hiccup entregandole el hacha, el la tomo sin dejar de verlo - ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto al ver como todos los hay presentes, incluyendo a los dragones, lo miraban fijamente

\- ¿Que dijiste hace un rato sobre Hiccup, Patan? - dijo Brutilda

\- Acabo de ver a mi hijo y no lo reconozco - dijo Estoico

\- ¿Ahora te parece el futuro jefe? - le pregunto Bocon

\- ¿Donde consiguio ese cabello? - dijo Brutilda ahora viendo a Hiccup con deleite

\- ¿Donde consiguio esa ropa? - pregunto Patapez -

Astrid y Brutilda se miraron entre si de reojo y luego se sonrojaron sin ocultar la sorpresa y otras cosas. Hiccup les pregunto si pasaba algo y no obtuvo una respuesta directa, en ese momento nadie de los presentes le comento algo directamente, pero todos, sobre todo las dos chicas notaron el cambio: Su cabello que ahora llevaba alborotado hacia que su rostro se viera mas definido y mucho mas atractivo, el color rojo definitivamente iba bien con el, el resto de la armadura le resaltaba su nuevo fisico y estatura, y la elegante espada que llevaba era el complemento perfecto para que luciera tan..

\- Asombrosamente Irresistible - exclamo Brutilda con un suspiro

\- Amm.. crei que ya estabamos retrasados - dijo Hiccup pasando sus dedos entre su alborotado cabello castaño

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo a la distancia que hizo que todos desviaran su atencion de Hiccup

\- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Estoico desviando su atencion de su hijo

\- Nosotros no sabemos que paso Jefe - dijo Brutacio al instante

\- Si - dijo Brutilda - de hecho ya nos ibamos - dijo haciendo ademan de irse

\- Esperen! - los detuvo el jefe - sea lo que sea ustedes dos vendran conmigo

\- Ja ja - se rio Patan - parece que tienen trabajo

\- En vista de esto el entrenamiento de esta tarde se suspende - dijo Bocon

\- ¿que? Esperamos tanto para que no haya entrenamiento - dijo Patan

\- Tu tambien vendras Patan - le dijo el Jefe provocando que los otros se burlaran - el resto de ustedes pueden irse, nos veremos hasta mañana.. Y ustedes tres - dijo el jefe hasta que alguien lo interrumpio

\- Estoico - le hablo Paton, el padre de Patan - ¿puedo saber que es eso que esta usando tu hijo?

\- ¿La malla? - pregunto Estoico aunque sabia bien de lo que estaba hablando- estoy tan impresionado como todos, no tengo idea de como la consiguio

\- ahh Estoico - le llamaba Bocon

\- Espera - le dijo Paton al herrero - bien sabes a que me refiero Estoico ¿O no estas enterado de que lleva ciertas armas que antes se encontraba en el gran salon?

\- Claro que estoy enterado - le dijo Estoico sin mas rodeos

\- Eres el Jefe, debes estar enterado de que un vikingo cualquiera no puede tenerlas- le reclamo sonando mas molesto

\- El no es cualquiera y tu bien lo sabes - le respondio el jefe elevando la voz - cuida lo que dices

\- y tu sabes tambien cuantos en Berk nos hemos esforzado por ganarlas, explicame ¿como es que el las tiene sin haber hecho nada?

\- Ha hecho bastante ¿ya lo olvidaste? - le respondio el padre de Hiccup - ¿o hay algo que quieras hacer al respecto?

\- Estoico - volvio a hablarle Bocon pero ambos vikingos lo ignoraron

\- Eres el Jefe y conoces las reglas - le dijo Paton - hay algo que se puedo hacer

\- No hay forma en que Hiccup acepte

\- ¿temes que pierda, Estoico? - le desafio

\- Tal vez no sea necesario que ustedes arreglen esto entre ellos - les dijo Bocon señalando la escena. En el centro de la arena, Brutilda acababa de hacer un comentario de como habia crecido el cabello de Hiccup y que incluso ahora se veia mucho mas alto que todos ellos, sobre todo que Patan, lo cual lo molesto

\- Claro - dijo Patan ahora enojado - Mirenme soy Hiccup, tengo un Furia Nocturna, soy el mejor en el entrenamiento por quien sabe cual razon y ademas pretendo llevarme a todas las chicas - dijo Patan haciendo una muy mala imitacion de Hiccup, haciendo que este se molestara tambien

\- No se a quien estas imitando, pero eso estuvo fatal - dijo Hiccup

\- Pero aun asi no tienes idea de como conseguir una cita, observa - le dijo Patan acercandose a Astrid - Oye Astrid - le dijo conqueteandole - tal vez quieras acompañarme hoy en cuanto salgamos, puedo mostrarte como hago que Dientepua encienda sus llamas con solo una señal mia - al momento el Pesadilla Monstruosa se prendio en llamas y Patan se bajo al instante de el y se arrojo a una cisterna con agua

\- Gracias por esa demostracion Patan. dejame ver si aprendi algo de ti - le dijo Hiccup con algo de burla, aun sobre Chimuelo se situo entre Astrid y Brutilda - Oigan chicas - dijo imitando a Patan - tal vez quieran ver como hago que mi Pesadilla monstruosa controle su fuego solo que para hacerlo tendria que pensar y eso es malo para mi salud - hizo una buena imitacion de Patan a lo que el resto de los adolescentes se rieron - que dicen salen conmigo hoy? - dijo sonriendo, aun bromeando, pero esta vez con su propio estilo lo que hizo que Brutilda lo viera con cierta fascinacion, Hiccup no noto esto y tampoco cuando Astrid la alejo de el

\- Si claro - dijo Patan aun mas molesto - soy Hiccup y me creo muy gracioso

\- Y yo soy Patan y usar mi cerebro me produce dolor - dijo Hiccup igualmente molesto

\- Eso si fue identico - dijo Bocon que los observaba desde arriba de la arena, su comentario provoco que la molestia de Patan se viera reflejada en sus ojos, Hiccup por su parte le devolvio una mirada aun mas desafiante y tenia su mano izquiera rozando la empuñadura de la espada

-¡Ustedes dos detenganse! - les grito el jefe, Hiccup recupero la calmar mas pronto que Patan pero tambien aparto la vista de el, y entonces otro estruendo volvio a escucharse a los lejos - siganme - les dijo a los gemelos y a Patan

\- No los dejaste terminar asi que no termino nuestra charla Estoico - le dijo Paton antes de que se fueran

\- Oye Patan - le dijo Hiccup ahora mas calmado - todo bien ¿si? - le dijo

\- si - dijo a regañadientes cuando se alejo en su dragon

\- Adioos cabello perfecto - se despidio Brutilda de Hiccup coqueteandole un poco, el solo la vio algo extrañado, el resto de los presentes se fue de hay,

\- Espera Hiccup - le llamo Bocon cuando todos se habian ido, Hiccup se giro hacia a el e hizo una seña con ambas manos señalandose - Radical - le respondio Bocon a lo que Hiccup sonrio - Sera dificil acostrumbrarse - dijo esta vez en un murmullo al ver de nuevo a Hiccup

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- Nada.. que queria preguntarte ¿Planeabas usar la espada? Sabes de que hablo - refiriendose a su discucion con Patan

\- Si - le respondio con honestidad - Y no lo entiendo, nunca me habia molestado lo que dijeran los demas sobre mi, mucho menos Patan, tampoco entiendo por que le afecto tanto lo que dijo Brutilda

\- No fue solo que dijo Brutilda, presta atencion - dijo Bocon viendo de arriba a abajo al entrenador de dragones - y tu.. ¿por que crees te molestaste? - no obtuvo respuesta - sabes me recordo a las peleas que a tenido Chimuelo contra Dientepua, hace un momento reaccionaste de un modo muy parecido a tu dragon - Hiccup sonrio como si ese comentario lo hubiera elogiado - y es por eso que te llame, ya te he visto manejar la ballesta pero - decia mientras tomaba una de las espadas que habian en la arena - me gustaria ver que tal se te da usar esa linda espada - dijo al tiempo que lo atacaba, Hiccup rapidamente desenvaino su espada y ambas chocaron, ambos siguieron practicanto y para sorpresa para Bocon y para el propio Hiccup la manejaba bastante bien - ¡Gira! - le indico Bocon - el lo hizo y ambas espadas volieron a chocar - ¡De nuevo gira en semi circulo! - Hiccup volvio a hacerlo pero esta vez giro su mano tambien dejandola hacia arriba eso provoco que Bocon casi perdiera la que el tenia y lo vio sorprendido - Hiccup ¿Cuantas veces habias utilizado una espada?

\- Ahh pues ¿incluyendo esta? - Bocon asintio - Una

\- Bien - dijo con sorpresa - ire a ver que fue lo que hicieron los gemelos

\- Si nos veremos mas tarde - respondio Hiccup, cuando Bocon salio de la arena el y Chimuelo se miraron

\- Mano izquierda - dijo Hiccup con algo de orgullo señalando la espada que aun tenia esa mano

\- ¿Cuantas cosas ocultas hay en este chico? - se pregunto Bocon mientras se alejaba

 ** _AVANCE:_**

 ** _-¿Y QUE TAL SI EL GANADOR RECIBE ALGUNA RECOMPENSA?_**

 ** _\- ¿COMO CUAL?_**

 ** _\- ¿QUE TAL UN BESO TUYO, ASTRID?_**

 ** _N/A: REVIEWSSS?_**


	10. Detalle inesperado

Capitulo 10

Detalle Inesperado

Ya estaba cerca la puesta de sol, Astrid se encontraba en la arena haciendo uso de varios blancos que habian sido destinados para el entrenamiento que se habia suspendido, aunque en la arena habia un buen numero de hachas, ella estaba usando solamente su propia hacha para practicar golpes y lanzamientos. De pronto algo hizo que recordara el momento en que Hiccup se presento al entrenamiento y esto provoco que fallara uno de sus tiros, enseguida corrio a recoger su hacha

\- Buenas tardes Astrid - la saludo Hiccup - ¿practicando? - pregunto desmontando de su dragon

\- Hoy no hubo entrenamiento asi que no hay que perder oportunidad - le respondio Astrid

\- El aire no parece ser un oponente muy digno - le dijo Hiccup

\- Tal vez, pero seria dificil encontrar a alguien con quien practicar en este momento... ¿O acaso estas ofreciendote tu? ¿Enserio?

\- Lo estaba pero - Hiccup desistio de la idea al recordar las pocas veces que antes se habian enfrentado - ahora creo que no es una buena..

\- Hecho - le dijo Astrid

\- ¿Acaso no dije que no era una buena idea? - Hiccup no termino de hablar cuando Astrid ya estaba atacandolo, Hiccup esquivo ese primer ataque agachandose dando un giro al mismo tiempo y asi el hacha de la chica acabo incrustrada en una de las paredes

Me pregunto como mejoro tanto pensó la chica rubia se sorprendio al ver la forma en que habia evadido su ataque

Despues de un segundo de sorpresa corrio de nuevo a desincrustrar su hacha

Entonces al ver a su alrededor Hiccup notó que de nuevo habia sido modificado el circuito con el que se suponia iban a entrenar ese dia. Ademas de los ´´marginados´´ habian colocado tambien varias catapultas preparadas para lanzar mazos y hachas destinas a ellos. Mientras Hiccup observaba esto Astrid inicio un ataque con el hacha a lo que de inmediato Hiccup desenvaino su espada y uso la hoja de esta para bloquear el ataque, las dos armas chocaron, la hoja de la espada estaba contra el mango del hacha de la chica y ambas se mantenian por encima de ellos, para la sorpresa de Astrid, Hiccup ya no era un oponente tan facil de vencer, _¿que te ocurrio?_ pensó la chica

\- Una espada ¿eh? Muy bien - le comento Astrid una vez que ambos soltaron el agarre - Aunque... Nada iguala el corte de un hacha - dijo a la vez que usaba su hacha esta vez para atacar a uno de los ´´marginados´´ haciendola girar cortó la parte que sostenia el mazo que debia lanzar

\- Tienes razon - concordo con la chica - a menos que uses una de estas - dijo al momento que hizo girar su propia espada por encima de el logrando lo mismo que Astrid en un solo giro solo que de espaldas Si funciono dijo con asombro en su mente al ver lo que habia logrado

\- Linda espada - comento Astrid al verla con mas atencion con lo que hizo - ¿De donde la sacaste por cierto?

\- Un obsequio de Chimuelo - la chica adopto una expresion incredula al oirlo - y de mi padre y de Bocon - acompleto la oracion - pero fue Chimuelo quien lo escogio, Va con esto - dijo mostrandole la daga

\- Woow - exclamo Astrid acercandose mas a el para verla - nunca he visto que alguien mas en Berk tenga una de estas - _De hecho nadie mas en Berk usa ropa como esa_ ahora que estaba cerca de el chico lo vio con mas atencion a el en lugar de su equipo de armas

\- ¿Ya viste lo que habia planeado Bocon para el entrenamiento de hoy? - le pregunto sacandola de sus pensamientos y señalando las multiples catapultas que habian a su alrededor junto a cada ´´marginado´´ - Parece que esto fue preparado para aumentar la dificultad

\- ¡Oigan! - los llamo Brutacio que se estaba acercando

\- ¿Que estan haciendo? - pregunto Brutilda

\- Entrenando - respondio Astrid

\- ¿No deberian estar con mi padre? - les pregunto Hiccup

\- Si - respondio Brutacio

\- pero nos escapamos - añadio Brutilda

\- Hasta ahora no nos han notado - añadio Patan

\- Hola ¿que estan haciendo? - pregunto Patapez que apenas llegaba

\- Hiccup y yo estabamos por empezar a entrenar con lo que Bocon habia preparado - respondio Astrid.

Patan y los gemelos se miraron entre si - ¡Bien! Nos unimos

\- ¿Es enserio? - pregunto Hiccup

\- De acuerdo - respondio Astrid rapidamente - Lanzamiento de hachas contra los ´´marginados´´ - indico

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? - dijo Patapez

\- No - respondio Brutacio al tiempo que lanzaba un hacha contra el, que por cierto cayo muy lejos de el. Mientras tanto Hiccup y Patan tomaron un hacha cada uno y al mismo tiempo se giraron a los blancos

\- Recuerdo lo que pasa en cada Festival de Deshielo cuando tu y yo competimos en lanzamiento - comento Patan lanzando un hacha y dando en el blanco - Eso es lo que pasa

Por su parte Hiccup lo miro sin decirle nada y lanzo el hacha acertando tambien - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo del ultimo Festival de Deshielo?

Despues de esos dos tiros las catapultas se activaron.

\- Ahora nos golpearan a nosotros - dijo Astrid, Todos los adolescentes se agruparon en el centro, vigilando alerta por donde podria venir el primer tiro

\- Bocon si que habia preparado un entrenamiento dificil para hoy - dijo Patapez

\- Y aun asi podriamos hacer esto mas interesante - comento Hiccup

\- ¿a si? ¿como? - le pregunto Patan

\- ¡Asi! - al instante un hacha fue lanzada hacia Hiccup, pero con gran velocidad Chimuelo lo saco del camino de esta y Hiccup uso la espada para golpearla y finalmente desviarla

Despues de ver esto todos los Jinetes montaron tambien a sus propios dragones y se agruparon en el centro para esperar el siguiente ataque.

Uno de tantos fue dirigido tanto a Patan como a Hiccup pues ambos sin darse se habian ubicado en el mismo sitio, de modo que en un intento de desviar el ataque sus espadas acabaron chocando entre si. Despues de un momento de haber notado esto, rompieron el agarre de sus armas

\- Combate sobre dragones - dijo Astrid - a eso te referias cuando dijiste que seria mas interesante

\- Ah no exactamen..

\- Suena mejor que estar entrenando contra catapultas - interrumpio Brutacio sin querer activando una que solo lo golpeo a el mismo

\- Pero yo no quise decir...

\- Hiccup - lo interrumpio esta vez Patan - Los gemelos y yo contra ti, Astrid y Patapez ¿Que dices? - Hiccup volteo a ver a Astrid, ella estuvo de acuerdo

\- Hecho - aceptó - pero pondremos algunas reglas; Si alguno pierde su arma o cae de su dragon quedara fuera

\- Y una mas - dijo Astrid - si al final quedan solo dos miembros del mismo equipo seguiran luchando entre ellos

Hasta este momento todos los jinetes se habian elevado bastante por encima de las arena, entonces a lo lejos escucharon que alguien los llamo

\- ¡Los quiero a ustedes tres de vuelta en este instante! - grito desde abajo el Jefe que ya habia notado la ausencia de los gemelos y de Patan

\- Esto es por culpa de ustedes - le decia Patan a los gemelos - En ese caso que sea mañana ¿que dices?

\- Aqui estare - le respondio Hiccup

\- ¿y que tal si el ganador recibe alguna recompensa? - dijo Patan

\- ¿Cual recompensa? - pregunto Astrid

\- Que tal un beso tuyo - le dijo Patan a Astrid, a lo que ella lo golpeo y casi se cae al mar

\- Ni pienses eso de nuevo o yo misma te arrojo al vacio

\- No faltes - en el momento que el dragon de Patan se dio la vuelta, accidentalmente golpeo el hacha de Astrid provocando que esta volara lejos

\- ¿QUE ACABAS DE HACER, PATAN? - le dijo Astrid bastante furiosa

\- Solo es un hacha - respondio Patan sin darle mucho interes

\- No es solo un hacha ¿y sabes cuales son las posibilidades de encontrarla? ¡Va a caer en el mar! - dijo Astrid bastante enojada

\- ¿Por que dices que va a caer en el mar? - le pregunto Patan

\- ¿Que crees que las hachas vuelan? - le pregunto enojada Astrid en respuesta

\- Yo creo que si - comento Brutacio

\- ¿Quieres que yo la busque por ti? Podria hacerlo - hablaba Patan tratando de impresionarla

\- Oigan donde esta Hiccup? - pregunto Patapez al notar su ausencia pero nadie le presto atencion pues seguian observando la discucion

\- Claro que no, no lo harias - decia Astrid - cualquiera en Berk preferiria solamente reemplazarla antes que siquiera intentar encontrarla

Mientras tanto..

\- Vamos amigo, tu puedes - le decia Hiccup a Chimuelo - ¡Ahora gira! - el Furia Nocturna giro estando bastante cerca del mar haciendo que por un tanto el y su jinete se sumergieran en el agua y al instante Chimuelo salio con su jinete sosteniendo algo en las manos - Perfecto - dijo el observando el objeto - ¡Excelente amigo, vamos de vuelta!

De vuelta con los chicos..

\- ¿Por que dices que yo no me atreveria a hacerlo? - le pregunto Patan a Astrid

\- Ya lo hubieras hecho, y no solo tu, nadie lo hara - respondio Astrid que seguia molesta

\- No se por que le das tanta importancia a esa hacha - argumento Patan - tienes muchas ¿Acaso no te son suficientes todas las que hay en Berk?

\- No sabes por que le doy tanta importancia, ¡Tu no tienes idea de nada! - le grito la chica

\- ¿Alguien mas a notado que Hiccup no esta? - volvio a decir Patapez

\- A quien le importa donde esta es casi un hecho que yo le ganare mañana - dijo Patan -¿eso no te hace concideras la idea del beso? Despues de todo es casi un hecho que sera para mi

\- ¡No pienso besar a nadie mañana! - grito Astrid en respuesta

\- Ya regresaste - le dijo Patapez a Hiccup interrumpiendo a Astrid lo que la molesto aun mas

\- Estamos en una discusion - dijo Patan enojado - ademas a donde estabas

\- Estaba buscando esto - dijo levantando el hacha de Astrid, todos lo miraron sorprendidos - Aqui tienes milady - Astrid la tomo sin poder decirle nada pero si sonrojandose

\- Crei que se habia caido al mar - dijo Patan

\- De hecho asi fue - respondio Hiccup

\- Mojado se ve todavia mas perfecto - dijo Brutilda que en algun momento se situo a un lado de Hiccup y estaba tocando con la punta de los dedos su cabello que llevaba goteando

 **AVANCE:**

 _ **\- CREO QUE YA NO SOLO CONQUISTAS DRAGONES**_


	11. No solo conquistas dragones

Capitulo 11

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Hiccup caminaba a la herrería, considerando si debía hacerle algunos ajustes al nuevo conjunto que llevaba, mientras caminaba paso cerca de dos chicas como de unos quince que caminaban en dirección contraria y que de pronto se detuvieron aparentemente solo para voltearse y verlo, sin darle demasiada importancia siguió caminando hasta que Patapez lo detuvo pues queria hablar con el

Mientras tanto en el comedor el padre de Patan también buscaba continuar su conversación con el Jefe

\- Estoico - le llamó Paton entrando al comedor - no terminamos de hablar ayer

\- Pues terminemos ahora - respondió el Jefe poniéndose a pie - ¿Cual es tu problema?

\- Ya te lo dije, muchos en Berk, incluyéndonos a nosotros mismos hemos querido poseer esas armas o al menos portarlas una sola vez ¿Como es que de pronto son propiedad de tu hijo?

\- Hasta ahora eres el unico en Berk que ha protestado - le dijo Bocon

\- Entonces fue tuya la idea de dárselas a el - Paton se dirijo al herrero

\- No importa de quien fue la idea - hablo Estoico - Habla con claridad, esto es por que no las obtuviste tu, ¿cierto? - Paton lo miro sin decirle nada - Conoces las reglas entonces - dijo el Jefe empezando a sostener una de las armas que hay en el comedor, el otro vikingo se rió en burla al verlo

\- Siendo Hiccup el dueño ¿No crees que es el quien debería ocuparse en hacer eso?

\- Eres tu quien esta presentando el desafió - le respondió Estoico - y estas presentándolo contra mi

\- Aun no lo presento de manera formal y en ese caso recomiendo a un miembro de mi familia para que sea el que desafié al Conquistador de Dragones - dijo Paton acompañado de una pequeña reverencia al nombrar al hijo del Jefe, para después encaminarse a la salida

\- ¡Paton espera! - lo detuvo el herrero y este se giro para escuchar lo que tenia que decirle - Ya hay un enfrentamiento arreglado - le comunico el herrero - Patan y Hiccup lo acordaron anoche, claro que por razones diferentes y en ambitos mas informales y amistosos

\- Ya escuchaste - dijo Estoico, hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho Bocon - ¡¿Que has dicho?! - exclamo jalando a su amigo de la ropa

\- Este es el trato Paton - dijo continuo Bocon cuando se safo del agarre del Jefe - ese enfrentamiento que ellos acordaron ocurrirá esta tarde, dejemos que ocurra sin interferencia nuestra en cuanto a este tema, y si Hiccup vence a Patan entonces la razón del enfrentamiento quedara solo entre nosotros tres

\- De acuerdo Estoico - exclamo de pronto - supongo entonces que nos veremos en la arena - dijo saliendo finalmente del comedor

\- Es curioso que Patan desafiara a Hiccup anoche sin saber que su padre pensaba en hacerlo tambien - dijo Bocon hablando muy tranquilo mientras el Jefe aun no salia del asombro - Claro que no lo reto por un equipo de armas... Parece que Paton aun no supera el hecho de que..

\- ¡¿Puedes decirme en que circunstancias se presento ese desafió y como es que Hiccup acepto?! - exclamo interrumpiendolo

\- Circunstancias Informales, ya te lo dije - respondió aun con tranquilidad

-¿Crees que su padre ya lo había puesto al tanto?

\- No lo creo, el acaba de enterarse hace un momento, igual que tu - decia el herrero - ademas hasta donde se parece que a Patan le interesa mas recibir otro tipo de recompensa

\- ¡¿y como es que Hiccup acepta un desafió de parte de Patan sin poner resistencia?! - insistió Estoico

\- Exactamente no se por que acepto, pero ya te lo dije para ellos es algo informal, ademas se retaron por equipos

\- ¿equipos? - pregunto el Jefe

\- Si, Patan y los gemelos contra Hiccup con Astrid y Patapez - le respondió

\- ¿y todos están de acuerdo en participar? - pregunto el Jefe

Mientras tanto con Hiccup y Patapez, que también estaban conversando

\- ¡¿Que no quieres enfrentarte a los gemelos y a Patan? - le preguntaba Hiccup al jinete del Gronckle - No, no, estoy contando contigo y con Astrid, nos enfrentamos a ellos en cada Carrera de Dragon ¿que te pasa?

\- Mas bien ¿Que paso contigo? - le pregunto Patapez - Antes no hubieras aceptado jamas a un duelo con Patan tan facilmente, y aunque habra dragones esto no es una Carrera

\- Tampoco es algo formal - le respondió sin preocuparse - viste la forma en que me lo dijo, solo es entrenamiento ¿no?

Con Estoicon y Bocon...

\- Es lo que creen todos ellos hasta ahora - dijo Estoico - con ese trato que hiciste con Paton, puede convencer a Patan de presentarlo formalmente ¿Que tipo de enfrentamiento sera?

\- Mmm... me pareció escuchar que lo llamaron Combate sobre Dragones - decia el herrero - cada uno puede usar el arma que quiera, pero Hiccup y Patan usaran espadas

\- ¿Espadas? Hiccup planea usar las... - no concluyo la oración pero Bocon le asintió varias veces con la cabeza, la exprecion del Jefe se torno preocupada - ¿cuanto a mejorado Hiccup? - Bocon lo miro sin entender por completo el motivo de su pregunta - Se que Patan es...

Con Hiccup y Patapez

\- ¿Que? que Patan es buen luchador? - le dijo Hiccup a Patapez - Que, tal vez este limitado mentalmente pero que es un buen luchador, eso lo se

\- No lo has entendido Hiccup - decia Patapez preocupado - Tu has visto que nos vence a todos en el Festival de Deshielo... eres tu quien va a enfrentarse a el - Hiccup le asintio - y aun asi eso no te preocupa - Hiccup nego con la cabeza - ¿cuantas veces has usado una espada?

Con Bocon y Estoico

\- Nunca - le respondio Bocon al Jefe - Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando se lo pregunte, aunque si vieras como la usa, no se lo creerias

\- ¿Quieres que crea que Hiccup tiene habilidad innata para manejar una espada? en ese caso ¿por que nadie lo sabia y ahora decide mostrarlo asi sin mas? - pregunto Estoico

Con Patapez y Hiccup

-Antes no tenia espada - le dijo Hiccup - y Por que ahora tengo una de estas - dijo Hiccup desenvainando su espada

\- Una palabra: asombrosa - le dijo Patapez mirando el arma deslumbrado - pero aun asi Hiccup ¿alguna vez te has enfrentado a alguien?

\- bueno, no, pero... pero ya te lo dije esto no es algo formal, es entrenamiento, sin nada en juego

\- Patan dice que hay en juego un beso de Astrid

\- Astrid jamas accedio a eso

\- Aun con eso Hiccup, ¿Ni siquiera te preocupa que Patan decida presentar el duelo de manera formal? -

\- No creo que Patan sepa como hacer eso

\- Pero tu si.. ¿cierto? - le pregunto Patapez

\- Ahhh - se limitaba a decir sin una respuesta clara - Patapez, tu acabas de decirlo sera yo quien enfrente a Patan, si el es quien te preocupa entonces despreocúpate, y dime que cuento contigo - Patapez asintió sin tener mas que decirle y Hiccup continuo con su camino hacia la herreria

\- En ese caso, creo que el Jefe te habra entrenado bien sobre esto - pensó en voz alta al ver la seguridad con la que Hiccup le habia hablado

Con Bocon y Estoico...

\- Seguramente Paton pondrá a su hijo al tanto de lo que debe hacer dado el estatus de Hiccup pero ¿tu lo pusiste a el al tanto de eso y de como responder? - por la expresión de Estoico la respuesta era negativa - Tu no se lo has dicho ¿cierto? - Bocon cuestiono a su amigo

Con Hiccup y Patapez

\- No exactamente - solo eso le dijo Hiccup a Patapez antes de irse por completo

\- Estamos acabados - murmuro Patapez

Pero en ese caso ¿a que se debia la seguridad de Hiccup? ¿Tendría un plan como siempre?

Hiccup por su parte entro a su lado de la herreria, le dio algo de filo a sus juego de armas, en especial a la espada, y cuando estuvo lista la agito un par de veces en forma de ofensiva

\- Llegaste temprano hoy- le pregunto Bocon haciendo que el sobresaltara un poco - ¿Esta lista para esta tarde? - le pregunto al ver lo que hacia - ¿piensas usarla, no? -Hiccup lo miro como si cuestionara el por que se habia enterado de eso -

\- tu padre y yo nos enteramos de que Patan te reto, el se a encargado de poner al tanto a muchos de aqui

\- Eso era logico - comento con ironia al pensar en algun momento en que Patan o los gemelos serian discretos

\- eso indica que ese duelo se llevara acabo en la arena

\- No es un duelo - respondio Hiccup - al menos Patan no lo presento como tal

\- Dime algo Hiccup, ¿no has pensado que Patan aun puede retarte formalmente?

\- ¿Por que creen eso? - le pregunto Hiccup - ¿hay algo que yo no sepa? Patapez me dijo lo mismo hace un rato

\- Bueno, existe la posibilidad de que se torne formal ya que hay algo en juego

\- Claro que no, no hay nada en juego - respondió rápidamente

\- ¿a no? el anda diciéndole a todos que compiten por un beso de Astrid

Con Astrid y Brutilda y Patapez

\- ¡¿Que Patan dijo que?! - exclamo Astrid al escuchar lo que Brutilda le dijo -

\- ¿No estabas al tanto? - le pregunto Patapez - a dicho casi a todo el pueblo que cuando venza a Hiccup hoy en la tarde su premio sera un beso tuyo

\- En cuanto lo vea lo voy a... - decia furiosa empuñando con fuerza su hacha - Yo no prometi ningun beso!

Con Bocon y Hiccup

\- Y eso es decepcionante ¿verdad? - dijo Bocon a Hiccup

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- de nada, solo imagínate, si eso fuera cierto y que fuera Patan quien ganara... - Hiccup sin querer lo imagino y sinceramente no le agrado - quizas ella se negó por que esa sola idea le desagrada...

De vuelta con las chicas

\- Desagradable es poco... ¡No voy a besar a Patan JAMAS! - grito Astrid furiosa dando golpes al aire con su hacha - Ahora que recuerdo - dijo Astrid al ver su hacha - tendre que acabar con Patan despues, debo llevarla a afilar- al ver su hacha recordó lo que se habia dispuesto hacer

\- ¿Vas con Hiccup cierto? - le pregunto Brutilda, Astrid se giro a verla con molestia y luego siguio caminando - ¿No has pensado que el ganador podria ser el?

Con Hiccup y Bocon

\- El ganador bien podría ser la propia Astrid, o hasta podría resultar que fueran Brutacio o Patapez, no solo Patan o yo, y aun si yo ganara, aun asi eso no haria ninguna diferencia - decia Hiccup caminando de un lado otro por la herrería

\- Eso crees tu

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - le pregunto Hiccup

\- Por favor, no vas a decirme que no notaste nada ayer

\- ¿Nada de que?

\- Tu bien sabes - le decia Bocon - cabello perfecto - dijo citando las palabras con las que Brutilda se habia despedido de el

\- ¿Brutilda? - pregunto

\- Y no solo ella, creo que ya no es necesario que me digas como te va ahora con las mujeres

\- No se que diferencia podria haber entre ahora y en como me ha ido toda una vida con las mujeres, de verdad

\- ¿Encerio? - entonces Bocon miro algo por la ventana - Pues ahora lo veras.. Buenos dias Astrid - Hiccup se giro cuando escucho que ella había llegado - ¿Que podemos hacer por ti?

\- Quisiera afilar esta hacha - le respondio ella

\- Claro, pero yo estaba apunto de salir por que tengo.. tengo algo que hacer por haya - decia Bocon no muy convencido - pero seguro que mi muy atractivo asistente te ayudara ¿no es cierto Hiccup?

\- Ah si claro - dijo viendo de reojo a Bocon por su comentario

\- Bien pues yo.. me ire

\- Es para el combate de hoy - le dijo la chica entregandole su hacha a Hiccup

\- Entonces mas vale que quede bien - respondio sonriendo mientras tomaba el arma

\- Si pero aun asi ten cuidado esa era de..

\- Si lo se - dijo tomando el hacha con facilidad - esta es la de tu madre - le dijo mientras comenzaba a afilarla

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunto ella

\- Ya me la has traido antes ¿recuerdas? y es la misma que usaste anoche - le dijo

\- ¿Por que fuiste por ella? - le pregunto Astrid

\- Se que esta es muy importante para ti - le respondio - y entiendo que no te gustaria perderla.. - le dijo mientras la afilaba

\- Gracias - le dijo Astrid

\- No es nada, en unos momentos estara lista

\- No - añadio Astrid rapidamente - no por afilarla, anoche no te agradecí que hayas ido a buscarla

\- No fue nada - dijo Hiccup sin querer darle demasiada importancia

\- Nadie mas lo hubiera hecho

\- Y yo lo volveria a hacer.. Bien ya esta lista - concluyo entregándole el hacha, Astrid la tomo para después verlo a el fijamente

\- Ayer no te lo dije pero te queda bien la malla - le dijo sonrojandose. El elogio de la chica tomo por sorpresa a Hiccup pues era lo que menos se esperaba - Otra vez gracias - le dijo antes de retirarse

\- Permiteme - le dijo Hiccup abriendole la puerta al ver que ella iba a salir - ¿Bocon? Creí que ibas a salir - dijo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el

\- Si pero yo.. ya regrese - le respondió Bocon

\- Te veré luego - se despidió Astrid

\- Déjame adivinar ¿acababas de llegar? - le pregunto Hiccup con ironía

\- Depende.. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo entendiste? - le pregunto Bocon

\- ¿Entender que? - pregunto Hiccup pero enseguida añadio - dime ¿Acaso tengo algo mal en la cara? - le pregunto a Bocon desviándose del tema

\- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

\- Es raro pero.. desde ayer siento que todos se me quedan mirando - le respondió Hiccup con sinceridad. Casualmente ambos se habian quedado de pie en la entrada de la herreria y varias personas de las que transitaban, entre ellas varias chicas, volteaban a ver al Jinete de Dragon mientras caminaban, una de ellas accidentalmente escucho lo que Hiccup le pregunto a Bocon

\- Creeme - le dijo deteniéndose - no hay nada, NADA malo en tu rostro - le dijo y finalmente se retiro

\- Ahh, Gracias.. creo - le respondió Hiccup

\- Sabes que en todo este tiempo nunca había visto a una chica... en el estado que tu las pones

\- ¿Y como se supone que las pongo? - dijo Hiccup empezando a molestarse - ¿Podrías hablar mas claro?

\- Te queda bien la malla - le respondió otra vez citando las palabras de una chica, las de Astrid, a lo que Hiccup se limito a mirarlo - De donde la sacaste por cierto ¿si tienes idea de lo que valen?

\- Eso quiere decir que ahora luce bien el conquistador de dragones - le dijo Hiccup siguiéndole la conversacion

\- Creo que ya no solo conquistas dragones


	12. ¿Por que esta tranquilo y tan seguro?

**Capitulo 12**

- _¿Donde estan sus jinetes? - pregunto Tormenta a los demas dragones_

 _Casi todos los Jinetes estaban preparandose para el combate que tendria lugar en unas horas por lo que Barf y Belch volaban por Berk junto a Tormenta y Gordontua_

 _\- Al igual que tu chica nuestros chicos estan entrenando... o algo asi - dijo Barf - al menos esto parece que si se lo tomaron encerio... oigan ¿donde estan Dientepua y Chimuelo? - pregunto al notar su ausencia_

 _-Si sus chicos estan entrenando, hay mayor probabilidad de que ellos tambien lo esten con sus respectivos Jinetes, sobre todo Chimuelo y Hiccup... si que sera interesante el desafio de esta noche - dijo la Narder_

 _\- Si hablamos de algo impresionante que tal el cambio que dio del jinete de Chimuelo - dijo Barf_

 _\- Dientepua cree que el estuvo involucrado en el rapido progreso de Hiccup - dijo Belch_

 _\- No estoy hablando solo de que se volviera bueno peleando - dijo Barf_

 _\- ¿Entonces sobre que? - pregunto Tormenta_

 _\- ¿De verdad no lo sabes Tormenta? - le pregunto Barf - Nunca antes habia visto a tu chica sonrojarse al hablar con el_

 _\- Pues yo nunca habia visto a tu chica coqueteandole de forma tan obvia - le respondio Tormenta_

 _\- Oye Tormenta - le dijo de nuevo Barf - ¿No te gustaria averigurar que piensa el? ya sabes como una ayuda con tu chica_

 _\- ¿Esperas que solo vaya con el y le pregunte si Astrid le gusta? - le pregunto Tormenta_

 _\- No tendrias que hacerlo - hablo esta vez Gordontua, y el resto volteo a verla, para esto ya los tres habian aterrizado - hay alguien que ademas de saber la respuesta podria incluso ayudarte.. Chimuelo_

 _El Furia Nocturna sorpresivamente conversaba con el Pesadilla Monstruosa mientras buscaban al resto de los dragones_

 _\- Podria jurar que vi a los gemelos entrenando - decia el Pesadilla Monstruosa - Eso me hizo pensar que tu y Hiccup tambien estarian en eso, por eso me sorprendio verte por aqui sin el_

 _\- ¿Y por que tu y Patan no estan entrenando? - le devolvio la pregunta Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿No has pensado que tal vez nosotros no necesitemos tanto entrenamiento? - Chimuelo se rio un poco cuando lo escucho_

 _\- Sabes que Dientepua, empiezo a preocuparme por ti, encerio- le decia el Furia Nocturna ahora con un tono de seriedad - Creo que Patan finalmente esta contagiandote - diciendo esto ultimo en un tono mucho menos serio - ¿y Que tal el entrenamiento de anoche? - le dijo Chimuelo cambiando el tema_

 _\- Solo querias recordarme que tu jinete estuvo a la par del mio..¿o no?- respondio Dientepua - y ahora que lo mencionas Furia ¿Ya te diste cuenta que nuestros jinetes comparten intereses?_

 _\- ¿Que intereses podrian compartir? - dijo Chimuelo - Hiccup es inteligente_

 _\- ¿Quieres decir que Patan no lo es? - pregunto Dientepua algo molesto - como sea yo me referia a la chica_

 _\- Todos sabemos que Chimuelo podria hacer eso - dijo Gordontua_

 _\- ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer y por quien? - pregunto Chimuelo, que accidentalmente habia escuchado la ultima parte de esa conversacion ahora que se habian encontrado con los otros tres dragones quienes se miraron entre si cuando los vieron llegar_

 _\- Antes de responderte - dijo Barf - dinos algo Furia ¿En cual de las chicas de Berk esta interesado tu jinete?_

 _\- ¿Y aque viene esa pregunta? - dijo Chimuelo - por cierto, disimulaste muy bien tu curiosidad - añadio con sarcasmo_

 _\- ¿que acaso no sabes la respuesta? - le pregunto Belch_

 _\- Claro que lo se, de hecho tal vez sepa mas de lo que creen - le respondio Chimuelo al momento que se alejaba_

 _\- Asi que parese que no obtuvieron ninguna informacion de utilidad - le dijo Gordontua al Cremallerus y a la Narder_

 _\- Todo gracias a tu discrecion - dijo Belch empujando a Barf_

 _Dientepua habia salido tras el Furia Nocturna casi al instante que el se habia ido y pronto lo habia alcanzado_

 _\- Fuera del asunto de la chica, del cual hablaremos despues, de verdad me sorprende que tu Hiccup no esten entrenando, el no parece preocupado eh de decirte - dijo Dientepua_

 _\- ¿No has pensado que no nos hace falta el entrenamiento? - le dijo Chimuelo con ironia, citando e imitando las palabras del propio dragon con el que hablaba_

 _\- Parece que no soy yo el unico que adquirio caracteristicas de su jinete - respondio Dientepua con algo de molestia - asi que espero que lo de esta tarde no este taaan facil - dijo Dientepua_

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez - dijo Chimuelo - si es demasiado facil no sera entretenido, asi que es mejor que empiezen a practicar - y finalmente se retiro_

 _A todos les estaba resultando extraño que Hiccup no estuviera preocupado por enfrentarse a Patan, incluso a los dragones, con una excepción... Chimuelo, con todo este tiempo ya conocia bastante bien a su jinete y aunque aun no sabia exactamente que era lo que se proponía el ya pensaba en como trabajarian juntos, como siempre hacen falta ambos, los dos compartiendo el mismo objetivo y asi lograr el máximo resultado_

Aun faltaban unas horas para que ocurriera el enfrentamiento acordado por los Jinetes, Bocon y Estoico habían sugerido a Hiccup que como aun tenían tiempo tal vez podría dar una pequeña lección en la academia, después de todo parecía ser el único que había comprendido el verdadero objetivo de este entrenamiento, Y quizás asi los demás chicos lo comprenderían mejor, antes de que se enfrenten

Asi que Bocon y el resto de los adolescentes junto con sus dragones se encontraban en la arena, el herrero había anunciado que seria Hiccup quien impartiría parte de la leccion de ese dia y ya habia comenzado a hacerlo

\- El objetivo de este entrenamiento es aprender a trabajar en equipo con nuestros dragones, eso significa que ambos son necesarios - dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de los gemelos que estaban empezando a discutir - eso es lo esencial en este entrenamiento, trabajar juntos y no uno solo, la comunicación es también importante - dijo ahora que camino a un lado de Patan y de Patapez - pero siempre todo nos lleva - ahora estaba junto a Astrid, mientras seguia hablando tomo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre Tormenta - a la confianza - Hiccup siguió caminando y no noto que Astrid lo vio a el en lugar de ver a la Narder Mortal

\- Todos deben conocer ya cuales son las habilidades que tiene su dragon, como por ejemplo - golpeo levemente al Pesadilla Monstruosa lo que provoco que se prendiera- la habilidad de prender fuego a todo su cuerpo y tampoco olvidar lo que pueden hacer los demas - luego Hiccup dio una seña a Tormenta, como habia visto que Astrid lo hacia, cerrando y abriendo de golpe las manos y al momento ella lanzo espinas que se clavaron a la pared - como lanzar espinas venenosas, si conocen estos detalles sobre sus dragones y tambien conocen lo que ustedes pueden hacer, entonces podran formar un muy buen equipo - concluyo parandose a un lado de su dragon

\- Ustedes seran el equipo perfecto - le dijo Patan a Hiccup, quien sin decirle nada tomo una de las hachas que hay en la arena, subio a su dragon que se elevo y le dio una seña, a lo que Chimuelo disparo a uno de los blancos provocando que este se elevara y mientras este giraba en el aire Hiccup lanzo el hacha que dio perfectamente en el blanco seguido por un disparo de plasma de parte del Furia Nocturna haciendo explotar el blanco

\- Woow - exclamaron todos los demas presentes - viste eso

\- Bien, lo admito, eso fue impresionante - dijo Patan

\- Gracias - dijo Hiccup disimulando una sonrisa

-Eres un presumido - le respondio Patan - ambos lo son - dijo al ver la misma actitud arrogante en Chimuelo

 _\- ¿Sabes que el tiene razon? - le dijo Dientepua al Furia Nocturna_

 _\- Si, esta vez la tiene - concluyo Chimuelo_

\- Bien, antes de concluir solo me queda decirles que no olviden todo lo que han aprendido en el entrenamiento, solo asi podran usarlo en el de esta tarde - concluyo Hiccup

\- Debimos haber prestado atencion - dijo Brutacio a Brutilda

\- Entonces es todo por ahora, todos pueden retirarse - dijo Bocon - los esperamos esta tarde

\- Espera ¿ dices que combatiremos aqui? - pregunto Patapez

\- Si - le dijo Bocon - ya que Patan se encargo de poner al tanto a casi medio pueblo... asi que sean puntuales, al Jefe no le gusta esperar

A los Jinetes les sorprendió el repentino cambio en el combate, que según se había acordado era mas un entrenamiento que un combate, la presencia del publico y tambien la del Jefe hacia que todo se tornara mas formal.

Todos los adolescentes salieron de la arena, menos uno

\- Antes de irte Hiccup - lo detuvo Bocon - quisiera..ah -decía el herrero algo nervioso - que tu.. ah.. debo hablarte de.. algunas cosas que debes saber para.. para cuando tu

\- Seas Jefe - dijo de pronto Estoico en un intento de ayudar a Bocon, llego tan repentinamente que parecía que había estado hay todo el tiempo

\- ¿A sí? - pregunto el muchacho

\- Espera Hiccup - lo detuvo el herrero - tu padre no estaba hablando enserio ¿verdad Estoico?

\- Me estoy confundiendo - dijo el muchacho alborotándose el cabello

\- No lo estés - dijo su padre

\- si - dijo Bocon - solo danos unos momentos - dijo apartándose de el junto a Estoico

\- No creo que usar la palabra Jefe sea la mejor forma de hablar con el sobre esto- dijo Bocon que sabia bien lo que la palabra ´´Jefe´´ provocaba en Hiccup

\- ¿de que otra forma lo explicaras? - respondió el padre de Hiccup

\- No es mi culpa que tu no lo hayas puesto al tanto antes, ya sabes lo que provoca la palabra Jefe cuando la aplicas a Hiccup, debemos tener mas cuidado si quieres que entrene, recuerda la velocidad de su Furia Nocturna

\- Entonces tal vez solo debamos decirlo y ya - dijo el jefe comenzando a molestarse - ¡Hiccup ven aquí! - le llamo - ¿Hiccup? entonces los dos vikingos vieron a su alrededor - ¿donde esta?

\- ¿a estas horas? ya debe estar mas haya de la isla de los marginados

-¿Por que estaban actuando tan extraño? -dijo Hiccup volando con Chimuelo sobre Berk- ahora que lo pienso no creo que de verdad estuviera hablando de darme instruccion de Jefe.. De verdad empiezo a creer que si hay algo que me estan ocultando- antes de salir de la arena a Hiccup le habia parecido escuchar a Bocon diciendole a su padre que debia tener cuidado con lo que decia _si es que queria que el entrenara_ . - Vaya - dijo - pareciera que todos los demas estan mas preocupados que yo por el enfrentamiento con Patan

Fuera de la casa de Patan se encontraba tanto el como su dragon y tambien su padre, Aprovechando el sigilo del Furia Nocturna, ninguno de los dos vikingos se dio cuenta que Hiccup escucho la ultima parte de su conversación

\- yo solo se lo dije - dijo Patan al escucharlo su padre saco la espada que portaba y apunto a Patan

\- entonces tienes que hacerlo como se debe, después de todo te enfrentas al hijo del jefe - dijo esto con un tono especial en la voz

Esa ultima frase _Te enfrentas al hijo del Jefe_ ¿desde cuando el padre de Patan se interesaba tanto en un simple entrenamiento? y mas aun desde cuando le preocupaba que su hijo tuviera algun tipo de respeto para con el? De todos modos la situacion ahora era mas clara para el, era evidente que el padre de Patan queria que este presente el desafio formalmente, en vez de que fuera solo un entrenamiento pero ¿Cual era la razon? Por otra parte Hiccup al parecer esta en lo correcto cuando hablo con Patapez esa mañana y le dijo que Patan no tenia idea de como se presenta formalmente un desafio, pero el no respondio cuando Patapez le pregunto si el sabia hacerlo... Ademas parecia que tanto su padre como Bocon ya estaban al tanto de esto pero ¿por que?

\- Que tal si practicamos algunos trucos nuevos eh amigo - le dijo al dragon con algo especial en la voz, Chimuelo conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabia lo que estaba planeando... una de esas ideas que el suele tener, así que al instante se elevo al cielo

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que habían creído, el momento del combate/entrenamiento se estaba acercando tan rápido que la gente ya estaba comenzando a llegar a la arena.

\- Las personas ya están llegando - decia Estoico nervioso - Y Hiccup no a vuelto a aparecer

\- Tal vez no deberías preocuparte tanto Estoico - le decía el herrero - Es verdad, no lograste darle entrenamiento de ultima hora que pensabas pero..

\- ¿Pero? - le dijo con furia - Por lo que me han dicho Hiccup no muestra mucho interés por esto, eso indica que no solo no entreno aquí y lo mas probable es que tampoco lo haya hecho por su cuenta ¿por que no puede estarse quieto por una sola vez y escuchar?

\- Viene de familia ¿no lo crees? - le dijo Bocon

\- El no se parece a mi - declaro el jefe - se parece a su madre - su expresión se torno con nostalgia cuando dijo eso ultimo

El tiempo seguía corriendo, algunos de los Jinetes ya estaban llegando, como Astrid, Patapez incluso los gemelos pero el Jinete del Furia Nocturna no aparecía y los ya presentes se empezaban a preguntar por su ausencia, no es común en ellos estar retrasados

\- Aquí estas Estoico - le saludo Paton

\- Justo hoy tenia que llegar temprano - murmuro el Jefe desesperándose cada vez mas por el retraso de su hijo

Finalmente la hora acordada llegó

\- Oigan ¿por que no ha llegado Hiccup? - pregunto Astrid con autentica preocupación

Algunos no pudieron evitar pensar que el hecho de que Hiccup había estado tan tranquilo y sin la mas mínima preocupación era tal vez por que no se iba a presentar, pero al instante rectificaban pues algo así seria algo imposible tanto para Hiccup como para Chimuelo

\- ¡Donde estaaaa! - el jefe comenzaba a elevar la voz

\- Ya ya tranquilos ya estoy aqui - todos se giraron al instante solo para ver con descepcion que se trataba de Patan - ¿que? ¿no estaban esperándome a mi?

\- ¡No idiota estaban preguntando por Hiccup! - le grito Astrid - ¿Donde estará?

\- ¡Huyoo! - dijo de golpe Patan

\- ¡CLARO QUE NOOO! - grito Estoico jalando a Patan de la ropa

Entonces a lo lejos escucharon un sonido muy familiar

\- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! - gritaron en la arena

 ** _AVANCE:_**

 ** _\- SABES PATAN... ESTO NO ES UN FESTIVAL DE DESHIELO_**


	13. El duelo

**Capitulo 13**

 **El duelo: Hay algo mas que debes saber**

 _Dicen que si eres zurdo en un país de diestros, entonces eres Rey_

\- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! - gritaron en la arena. Casi al instante Hiccup apareció por fin junto con Chimuelo y se situó en medio de Astrid y Patapez

\- ¿Donde has estado? - le pregunto Astrid un poco enojada

\- De aquí para haya - respondió con tranquilidad - ya sabes

\- Igual que siempre - murmuro Estoico, aunque bastante aliviado de que al fin llegara

\- ¡Auch! - grito Hiccup cuando Astrid le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¿y eso por que?

\- Por haberte retrasado

\- Bien Bien Presten atención todos - hablaba Estoico - estan a punto de presenciar el primer combate aerero de dragones. Los jinetes podrán elegir el arma que prefieran para enfrentar a su oponente y quedaran fuera cuando sean desarmados o caigan de su dragon. Si al final permanecen solo dos integrantes del mismo equipo tendrán que seguir luchando hasta que uno resulte vencedor

\- Ese seré yo - dijo Patan

\- Silencio - le dijo el jefe - al momento en que se desarme al ultimo oponente rápidamente tienen que llegar a esta antorcha y encenderla con el fuego de su dragon para ser oficialmente el primer ganador del primer combate aéreo de dragones - anuncio - al cual posteriormente se ofrecerá un banquete en su honor, su retrato colgara en el Gran salon junto al del campeon de las Carreras y ademas ganara - dijo quitando una manta que cubria algo mas

\- Wooow - decían varias personas del publico - enserio esta ofreciendo eso?

\- Ese es el complemento de las armas que lleva Hiccup ¿verdad?- le dijo Bocon a Estoico en voz baja al ver que lo que estaba ofreciendo como recompensa para el ganador. Se trataba de un juego compuesto por unas hombreras de tres capas color cafe con dos correas que estaban destinadas a cruzarse por el pecho formando la cimera de Berk y un par de brazales en el mismo tono que estaban adornados con varias trabillas en tono bronce

\- Se vera muy bien en mi ¿no crees? - le dijo Patan a Astrid que en respuesta lo empujo lejos de ella - Y no olvides el beso

\- Así que sin mas demos comienzo - anuncio el Jefe - Patan, Brutilda y Brutacio contra Hiccup, Astrid y Patapez. Los que aun no lo han hecho elijan un arma - los gemelos ya llevaban cada uno una lanza, Patapez tenia un mazo, Astrid tenia su hacha, y solo Hiccup y Patan llevaban espadas - ¿Todos listos? - al escucharlo el resto de los jinetes monto a su dragon y se elevaron un poco pero Hiccup y Patan desmontaron de sus respectivos dragones

\- ¡AHORA!

Al darse la señal Patan desenvaino su espada, la agito de derecha a izquierda dos veces y finalmente la apunto hacia Hiccup,

\- Presento el desafió - susurro Estoico viendo de reojo al padre de Patan

\- Aunque no incluyo una reverencia - comento Bocon en voz baja

Al observar lo que hizo, Hiccup desenvaino su propia espada y usando su mano derecha, al igual que Patan agito la espada de izquiera a derecha y dibujo un circulo en el aire por encima de el - Que gane el mejor Patan - concluyo chocando la espada con la de Patan

\- El Aceptó - dijeron a la vez Estoico y Bocon

\- Voy a apostarle a Hiccup - dijo Bocon cuando lo vio usar la espada

\- No te preocupes Hiccup - le respondió Patan - así va a ser - después de esto Patan lanzó numerosos ataques contra Hiccup quien (usando la mano derecha) en un principio se limito a bloquear, lo cual pronto dio ventaja a Patan - Sabes algo Hiccup - le decía mientras lo seguía atacando - el tuyo ya no sera el único retrato que cuelgue en el gran salón - dijo al momento que ambas espadas quedaron inclinadas al lado derecho, con la de Patan por encima de la de Hiccup, con esto faltaba poco para que lo desarmara - ganare como siempre, soy campeon invicto de cada Festival de Deshielo

\- Y tu sabes algo Patan - dijo Hiccuo que sorpresivamente rompió con el agarre y al instante contra ataco utilizando su espada para desviar la de Pata haciendo que chocaran y se inclinaran al lado izquiero pero esta vez con la de Hiccup por encima de la de Patan - Esto no es un Festival de Deshielo - Patan rompio con el breve agarre y volvio a atacar a Hiccup que esquivo el ataque agachándose y girando en un circulo completo haciendo que ambas espadas chocaran por segunda vez

\- y una cosa mas - dijo Hiccup - De las muchas cosas que ignoras Patan - dijo Hiccup mientras seguian chocando las espadas innumerables veces - hay una mas que debes saber y que hoy descubrirás - rapidamente Hiccup soltó su espada al aire para atraparla con su mano izquierda y seguir respondiendo las ofensivas - Algunos tiramos mejor con la izquierda - le dijo con arrogancia en un momento que ambas armas quedaron cerca Hiccup giro la mano repetidas veces haciendo que la de Patan girara junto a la de el y esto provoco que Patan por muy poco fuera desarmado y estubo a punto de caer al suelo

\- ¡Si ese es mi muchacho! - grito Estoico dandole un empujon a Bocon - aunque no sabia que supiera hacer eso

Aprovechando el momento en que Patan recuperaba el equilibrio Hiccup subió sobre su dragon, seguido por Patan que subio tambien sobre Dientepua, ambos dragones se elevaron, se dirigieron una mirada desafiante y acercaron lo suficiente para que sus jinetes pudieran continuar, el resto de los adolescentes ya estaban volando con sus dragones tambien, de pronto el Furia Nocturna giro sin problemas esquivando las espinas que Tormenta habia lanzado, Dientepua lo hizo tambien pero casi hace que su jinete caiga

Patan lanzo un ataque a Hiccup el cual esquivo con facilidad y el siguiente procedio a bloquearlo, la espada que recibió el jinete del Furia Nocturna era perfecta para un combate sobre dragones. - ¿Como estas haciendo eso? - le pregunto al ver que se le hacia difícil bloquear sus ofensivas,

\- Siento decepcionarte - le respondió - pero no te lo diré ahora - Hiccup uso un giro de Chimuelo a modo de esquivar uno de los ataques y de pronto quedo a espadas de Patan que pronto se giro hacia el y volvió a lanzar le una ofensiva, sorpresivamente Hiccup soltó la espada al aire y se agacho para evadir ese ataque y recupero la espada sin problemas al incorporarse de nuevo

\- Tengo que admitirlo Estoico - le dijo el padre de Patan mientras observaban con interés - No se como lo hizo pero tu hijo se ha vuelto muy bueno - la exprecion del jefe se torno orgullosa al escucharlo - ¿Tu lo entrenaste? - le pregunto - Claro que no - se respondió a si mismo al instante - Te enfrente varias veces cuando teníamos su edad y tu nunca pudiste hacer eso. El es mucho mejor que tu

\- Y eso ya es mucho que decir - complemento Bocon

Con ambas espadas elevadas a la altura de su rostro los chicos seguían el combate, pero se había tornado algo difícil para Patan por el hecho de que Hiccup atacara con la izquierda pues hacia mas complicado el saber como lo atacaria

Al mismo tiempo Astrid peleaba con Brutilda, pero su lucha hizo que accidentalmente Brutacio perdiera el equilibrio y quedara colgando de su dragon

\- ¡Brutacio estas fuera! - anuncio el Jefe

\- No solamente yo - dijo Brutacio, mientras seguía colgando de su dragon dio un golpe a Gordontua que hizo que Patapez quedara en la misma situacion que el - Y esto fue tu culpa - dijo Brutacio haciendo que Barf golpeara a la cabeza donde estaba Brutilda casi haciéndola caer pero logro evitarlo

\- Siento lo de tu caida Patan - le dijo Hiccup repentinamente

\- ¿Que lo sientes? Por si no lo has notado yo no me he caído

\- ¡Ahora Chimuelo! - el Furia Nocturna prácticamente leyó la mente de su jinete, cuando Patan lanzo una ofensiva contra Hiccup, el dragon giro 360 °no solo provocando que Patan fallara sino que también perdio el equilibrio debido al impulso y por poco cae de su dragon pero de alguna forma logro reponerse, pero aun no se había estabilizado por completo, de pronto Chimuelo volvió a girar esta vez para esquivas espinas que Tormenta habia lanzado otra vez

\- Lo siento! les grito Astrid - eran contra los gemelos

\- Asi? - dijo Brutilda

\- Pues toma esto - dijo Brutacio lanzando contra ella su lanza, quien la esquivo y esta salio dirigida a donde estaban Hiccup y Patan. El jinete de Chimuelo se agacho para evadirla y al mismo tiempo esquivo un ataque de Patan que al fallar volvio a desestabilizarse, Hiccup rapidamente se pone en guardia de nuevo y combinando con un giro de Chimuelo lanza otra ofensiva a Patan quien trata de bloquearla pero al hacerlo no percibe que Brutilda lanzo otra lanza en su direccion y finalmente quedo colgando del dragon al igual que los gemelos. Desde esa posicion observo a Hiccup que seguia de pie, Patan seguramente esperaba que se dirigiera a el de la misma forma que el lo habria hecho, con alguna burla o con alguna frase ironica como era el estilo en que Hiccup acostumbra hablar, sin embargo eso no ocurrio. Despues de verlo por un segundo Hiccup le extendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Patan la acepto y volvio a montarse en su dragon. Posteriormente Hiccup agito la espada como lo habian hecho al empezar, de izquierda a derecha la sostuvo un momento frente a el en posicion inclinada y luego la extendio a Patan, quien al verlo sonrio levemente y choco su propia espada con la de Hiccup

\- ¿Que significa eso? - pregunto Brutacio que los observo junto a su hermana y Patapez a lo lejos

\- No se mucho sobre eso - dijo Patapez - pero creo que significa que estan en buenos terminos, de hecho significa que estan en mejores terminos que antes - dijo Patapez - como si Patan hubiera reconocido que lo supero o algo asi, no estoy seguro

Por su parte podemos ver que Dientepua hizo una reverencia a Hiccup y Chimuelo, y desde la arena Paton hizo lo mismo con Estoico - Lo reconozco Estoico, hacia mucho que no se veía a alguien tan bueno como el, enserio, no debe ser fácil mantener el equilibrio de esa manera sobre un dragon en pleno vuelo

\- Si - concordó Estoico viendo a su hijo a lo lejos - sera un gran Jefe

\- El mejor Jefe que Berk a tenido - dijo Bocon con entusiasmo - después de ti Estoico - rectifico en un intento de no molestarlo

\- De verdad merece portar esas armas - dijo Paton - y probablemente también la armadura

Sin embargo esto aun no terminaba

\- Tendras que decirme algun dia como hiciste todo eso - le decia Patan mientras tanto - admito que fue...¡HICCUP CUIDADO! - Le grito Patan a Hiccup quien enseguida se giro para de inmediato esquivar un ataque de Astrid

\- Es verdad - murmuro el Jefe - Aun deben seguir

\- Todo fue culpa de ustedes - dijo Patan a los gemelos, mientras observaban a Astrid y a Hiccup, pero estando algo molesto hizo que el Pesadilla monstruosa empujara al Cremallerus logrando que los gemelos y tambien Patapez quedaran apenas sosteniendose de sus dragones

\- ¡Ustedes ya estan fuera! - les dijo Estoico - ¡Solo siguen ellos dos! - les dijo a Hiccup y a Astrid - ¡Continuen el enfrentamiento! Recuerden que cuando uno quede desarmado deben encender esa antorcha para ganar oficialmente

\- Tomatelo mas enserio Hiccup - le dijo Astrid al ver que el se limitaba a bloquearla o esquivar

\- Si asi lo quieres - respondio. Astrid como siempre lo ataco primero a lo que Hiccup bloqueo el ataque, se puso de pie sobre su dragon y el hacha y la espada chocaron y por un momento permanecieron forzadas al mismo lado hasta que Astrid lo rompio con fuerza esperando que esto desequilibrara a Hiccup, pero aunque el estaba de pie no lo logro, Astrid lanzo otro ataque contra el pero Chimuelo giro en un circulo completo y eso ayudo a Hiccup a esquivarlo acto seguido el Furia Nocturna se oculto en las nubes

\- ¡Vamos Hiccup sal de hay! - le gritaba Astrid mientras volaba con Tormenta mirando a todos lados - ¡Hiccup! - Le llamaba, de pronto escucho el clasico sonido emitido por Chimuelo - ¡Noooo! - grito Astrid frustrada al recordar que podia desarmarla asi, por lo que, cuando creyo haberlos vistos se disponia a lanzar su hacha a ellos pero de espaldas a ella su hacha fue golpeada con un disparo de plasma que provoco que esta girara como un boomerang y cayera de vuelta a sus manos, la chica vio con sorpresa lo acababa de pasar, Hiccup pudo desarmarla pero decidio devolverle el arma, a pesar de esto Astrid siguio atacando a Hiccup, para su sorpresa en ningun momento logro desequilibrarlo o algo parecido, pero en uno de sus tiros fue ella quien perdio un poco el equilibrio por lo que su hacha casi cae al mar de no ser por que un disparo por parte de Chimuelo hizo que esta cayera de vuelta pero esta vez en manos de Hiccup que fue quien la atrapo,

\- Hiccup acaba de desarmar a Astrid - anuncio Patapez

\- ¡¿QUE!? - dijeron todos a la vez, Astri vio su arma en manos de Hiccup y lo que eso significaba, al momento Hiccup se acerco a Astrid y le entrego su hacha

\- ¡Hiccup enciende la antorcha! - le grito Bocon a lo lejos, al instante el y su dragon volaron hacia ella

\- Vamos vamos - murmuraba el jefe desde la plataforma - solo eso y el gana oficialmente

fue asi como Astrid no se dio cuenta que Patan y los gemelos discutian de nuevo, el viento incremento su fuerza y hacia que fuera dificil mantener el equilibrio, la discusion de los gemelos y Patan aun seguia en pie y golpearon accidentalemte a Tormenta lo que hizo que Astrid cayera completamente de su dragon y muy lejos de ella

\- ¿y donde esta Hiccup? - pregunto Bocon, hacia a penas unos segundos que Chimuelo ya estaba por encender la antorcha pero de pronto desaparecio, al buscarlo con la mirada, lograron ver que iba en direccion contraria

\- Pero que esta haciendo! - dijo el Jefe

Astrid estaba asustada, algo que jamas demostraba, pero a excepcion de Hiccup ninguno de los demas jinetes estaba acostumbrado a esas caidas, una caida de tal altura y con tal fuerza que la dirigia ya fuera al mar o las rocas pero probablemente a una muerte segura, y de pronto noto que dejo de caer, abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que alguien la sostenia por la cintura

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntaron, cuando se giro vio con sorpresa quien habia sido el que la habia salvado ella asintio en respuesta sin decirle nada al principio por el asombro

Mientras tanto en la arena

\- ¿Que-acaba-dee-hacer? - dijeron lentamente, con incredulidad y casi en estado de shock muchos de los presentes al ver lo que paso entre ellos Estoico, Bocon e incluso el padre de Patan al ver que el hijo del jefe no regresaba y que se retiro a unos momentos de obtener oficialmente la victoria y todo lo que eso implicaba

\- Vencer a un gran guerrero como yo y no reclamarlo - decia Patan - ¿que se esta creyendo?

\- Tal vez tiene algo mal en la cabeza - dijo Brutacio - Creo que por fin se esta pasando a nuestro bando - le dijo a su hermana

\- Hiccup que acabas de hacer - le dijo Astrid - si no encendias esa antorcha en ese momento no te reconocerian como el ganador y todo esto no habra sido en vano, ¿Y preferiste venir por mi? Que todo eso no te importaba mas?

\- No - le respondio el con una increible seguridad

A Astrid se le fue el aliento en el momento que lo escucho hablar y luego vio a su alrededor

\- ¿Donde esta Tormenta? - Hiccup tambien noto que no habia rastro de ella

\- Sera mejor ir a buscarla - entonces ayudo a la chica para que se sentara de tras de el - Bien amigo vamos por Tormenta, pronto - Chimuelo despego rapidamente en un angulo recto, lo que provoco que instintivamente Astrid se abrazara a Hiccup

 _ **N/A: OPINIONES OPINIONES?**_

 _ **AVANCE.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y ESO POR QUE?**_

 _ **\- POR PONERME NERVIOSA**_

 _ **\- ¿TE PUSE NERVIOSA?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? - DIJO TOCANDO DISCRETAMENTE SU ACELERADO CORAZON**_


	14. ¿He agitado tu corazón?

**Capitulo 13**

 **¿Tu corazón se ha agitado?**

Definitivamente la idea de buscar al Narder Mortal no estaba por el momento en los planes del Furia Nocturna, cuando estuvo bastante elevado suavizo el vuelo, a esa altura, se apreciaba el cielo que estaba adornado por las estrellas que resplandecían, el viento se sentía algo mas suave mientras volaban lentamente frente a la luna. Parecía un momento irreemplazable

\- ¿Se supone que Tormenta esta por aqui? - le pregunto Hiccup en un susurro apenas audible a Chimuelo, quien lo golpeo con una de sus orejas, fue hay cuando noto que Astrid lo habia soltado y observaba fascinada la hermosa vista - ya se lo que haces - le dijo en otro susurro, a lo que recibio otro golpe en respuesta - bien, ya entendi

\- Nunca habia volado con Tormenta por aqui - dijo la chica que inconscientemente volvio a abrazarse un poco a Hiccup, _y si alguna vez lo hice la noche no tenia esta..atmosfera_ pensó - ya veo por que te fascina tanto volar por la noche en lugar de estar en Berk

\- Si - concordó Hiccup - esta vista es hermosa, me gusta - se detuvo a pensar un momento y se giro un poco para ver directamente a Astrid - pero en Berk hay alguien que me encanta - sorprendida la chica se quedo por un momento sin aliento y sin responderle después se le abrazo aun mas e incluso se recostó contra el, mientras tanto Chimuelo descendio bastante cerca del mar, su vuelo provocaba que pequeñas gotas de agua los mojaran levemente mientras se observa la luna reflejada en el mar,

Volaron un par de minutos mas y luego aterrizo en una pequeña isla flotante, ambos se bajaron, y el dragon se alejo un poco de ellos

el viento repentinamente soplo con mas fuerza lo que provoco que ella se estremeciera

\- ¿Tienes frió? - le pregunto el

\- Si ¿tu no?-

\- Es normal cuando se esta a esta altura... y a veces ni siquiera te importa - dijo esto ultimo acompañado de un suspiro mientras veia el paisaje

De pronto se escucho el clasico sonido que emite el Furia Nocturna y al instante ambos se vieron dentro de un circulo de fuego

 _No hay duda de que es el mejo_ r penso Hiccup respecto a su dragon

\- Escuche que tu padre va a salir por unos días para renovar uno de los tratados - comento Astrid

\- Si asi es - le respondio

\- y que planea dejarte como jefe sustituto

\- Si.. espera ¿que?

\- ¿Eso no lo sabias? - pregunto ella

\- ¿Por que quiere dejarme como jefe? - protesto el

\- ¿No vas aceptar? ¡Por favor! si tu no aceptaras cualquiera querria hacerlo, ¿sabes lo que pasaria si Patan estuviera cargo?

\- ¿Patan a cargo de Berk...? Mi padre tendría que reconstruir el pueblo entero a su regreso - comento Hiccup

\- Eso no sera necesario si el verdadero Jefe acepta - Hiccup solo la miro sin responder nada - ¿No lo harás cierto?

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- lo veo - le respondio ella - tus ojos me lo dicen

\- ¿A si? - pregunto el con una sonrisa y se mas acerco a ella, ninguno de los noto que el Furia Nocturna caminaba cerca de ellos, justo cuando Hiccup le hizo esa pregunta el empujo discretamente a Astrid logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera de no ser por que Hiccup la atrapo por su cintura y por un breve momento quedaron abrazados - ¿y que te dicen mis ojos ahora?

Ella no sabia como lo hacia, pero la dejo de nuevo sin poder responder y ya ni hablar de lo que sus ojos le estaban diciendo, de pronto se habian tornado muy expresivos, no sabia si era por la magia que al parecer tenia el lugar. Discretamente toco su corazón y se sorprendió de que cuan alborotado estaba, y desvió la mirada de los ojos verdes del chico

\- ¡Auch! - grito el chico cuando Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo - ¿y eso por que?

\- ¡Eso por ponerme nerviosa! - le respondio sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió

\- ¿Te puse nerviosa? - le pregunto Hiccup acompañado de una sonrisa pero aun asi casi no creyéndolo

\- No - respondio rapido desviando la vista de el y tocandose el cabello. La chica se toco de nuevo el pecho para encontrarse con que seguia acelerado y su exprecion se torno confundida por esto. Al girarse, vio que el la observaba con una sonrisa que ella le devolvio - Se Deben estar preguntando donde estas - dijo acercandose de nuevo a el

\- Siii... dudo que sea lo único que estén preguntandose - dijo el Jinete de Dragon - tal vez con esto mi padre desista de nombrarme Jefe sustituto

\- Nadie abandonaría una victoria como esa asi como asi... - le dijo Astrid - ¿Como te volviste tan bueno con el manejo de la espada?

\- Parece que decepcione a todos lo que creían que Patan me vencería... otra vez - dijo Hiccup sin contestar a su pregunta - y al propio Patan, parecia que de verdad le interesaba ganar todo lo que habian prometido

\- Supongo que te agradezco eso tambien - Hiccup la miro confundido - El que lo vencieras... Patan estaba tan seguro que habia informado a medio pueblo que le prometí un beso al ganador... - al decir eso Astrid de pronto se dio cuenta de algo... Al igual que el resto de los premios que Hiccup no reclamo por salvarla, se suponía que ese beso tambien le correspondia a el

\- Entonces que alivio que Patan no me venciera ¿no? - le dijo Hiccup - de haber sido asi a estas horas ya lo hubiera reclamado - Eso era verdad, pero a diferencia de Patan, el jamas lo haría, ni siquiera por el hecho de que ademas de haber vencido a Patan la vencido a ella tambien

Astrid se acerco mas a el - Gracias - le dijo

\- ¿Por haberlo vencido? - se giro hacia ella al momento que le hablo y ahora quedaron de frenta

\- Por abandonar la victoria y venir a salvarme... nadie en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho

\- Y yo Volvería a hacerlo - Hiccup repitio con una sonrisa y una intensa mirada las palabras que le dijo cuando habia salvado su hacha. Astrid avanzo mas hacia el y accidentalmente tropezo y al instante Hiccup la atrapo impidiendo que cayera. De alguna forma los astros parecían que irradiaban algo de romance, por un momento mas se miraron fijamente hasta que ambos escucharon cerca de ellos un rugido y al momento se soltaron y desviaron la mirada

\- Tormenta - la saludo Hiccup con un disimulado disgusto,

\- Creo que.. debo volver a Berk ya - dijo Astrid algo nerviosa,

\- ¡Auch! - volvio a gritar Hiccup cuando la chica volvio a golpearlo

\- Eso por no haber reclamado la victoria - entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla - Y Eso fue por haberme salvado - le dijo aun nerviosa y finalmente se subio en Tormenta y se alejo

Mientras volaba de regreso a Berk, Astrid volvio tocarse el corazón que aun tenia acelarado - ¿Que esta pasandome? - se preguntaba por que habia hablado tantas veces con el sin que tuviera ese efecto en ella - Nunca antes me habia puesto nerviosa al hablar con alguien menos con el - decia en voz alta - quizas sea que.. nunca antes lo había encontrado tan atractivo.. - se sorprendió cuando se escucho asi misma - ¿dije atractivo? - entonces lo pensó mas detenidamente, recordó de nuevo cuando un dia antes Hiccup se habia presentado a la arena viendose muy distinto, pero _distinto_ no es la palabra adecuada - Atractivo, como nunca - dijo de nuevo en voz alta - ¿Eso es lo que alborota mi corazon?

\- Si tu corazon se alborota es por que hay algo que lo a emocionado Astrid - le dijeron de pronto, ella se asusto al ver quien se lo habia dicho y que ahora volaba a su lado

\- ¿A que hora llegaste? - pregunto ella temiendo que hubiera escuchado todo lo que habia dicho

\- Solo vine a entregarte tu hacha - dijo dándosela - la habías dejado en la isla

\- Gracias - dijo acomodandose el cabello nerviosamente -

\- ¿Ya vas de regreso a Berk? - le pregunto el

\- Si

\- Bien - Hiccup se puso de pie sobre Chimuelo quien se elevo un poco quedando algo arriba de donde volaba Tormenta,y giro en un semicirculo, rapidamente Hiccup acerco a la chica a el cruzando un brazo por sus hombros y dejo un beso en su mejilla - Que pases buenas noches milady - se despidio y despues ella lo vio alejarse...

Cuando llegaron a Berk Astrid bajo de tormenta, extrañada se toco el corazón de nuevo para comprobar que se habia calmado pero para su disgusto no fue asi

 _Si tu corazon se a alterado es por que hay algo que lo ha emocionado_ Astrid recordo las palabras de Hiccup _¿Y ese alguien fuiste tu?_ se pregunto en su mente mientras miraba en direccion a la que Hiccup se habia ido

Cuando ella por fin entro a su casa Tormenta permaneció fuera y los otros dragones llegaron y pararon a su lado

 _\- ¿Que le paso a la chica? - pregunto Belch_

 _\- ¿Estaba bien despues de esa caida? - pregunto Gordontua_

 _\- No fue a propósito Tormenta - le dijo sinceramente Barf_

 _\- Si preguntas solo por la caida, ella esta bien - respondió Tormenta viendo a otra dirección_

 _\- ¿Lograste atraparla? - pregunto Belch - ¿por que tardaron tanto entonces? dinos algo_

 _\- Y dinos tambien que paso con el Furia Nocturna - dijo Dientepua - Desaparecieron de pronto - entonces la Narder Mortal se giro a mirarlos_

 _\- No voy a decirles demasiado ahora pero si les dire que creo que definitivamente hay algo mas que reconocerle al Furia Nocturna y su jinete - dijo Tormenta, los demas dragones la miraron intrigados para que continuara - Tu jinete tenia razon esta vez con lo que dijo en la arena - le dijo a Dientepua - Ellos son el equipo perfecto - entonces el Pesadilla Monstruosa entendio lo que estaba disciendoles y eso explicaba el comportamiento de Astrid_

 _\- Tienes que ser mas detallista - dijo Gordontua que tambien se estaba interesando en el tema_

 _\- Es obvio ¿no?- dijo Barf otra vez - hay que darle credito a Hiccup y a esa nueva pinta que tiene_

 _\- Asi que es por eso que tu chica llego tan distraida - dijo Belch_

 _\- Pienso que no solo ella - argumento Tormenta en su defensa - con o sin intervención de Chimuelo, no dudo que Hiccup este tambien distraido y nervioso_

Entonces todos los dragones dirigieron su vista al cielo nocturno al escuchar el clásico sonido que producia Chimuelo al volar, pasaron a gran velocidad junto a ellos

\- ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! - escucharon gritar a Hiccup con mucha energía mientras su dragon daba varios giros en el aire y vieron a Chimuelo dándoles una petulante mirada cuando paso su lado

 _\- Tal vez no sea una experta - dijo Barf - pero Hiccup no parece estar ni distraido ni nervioso_

 _\- Y ni hablemos del ego del Furia - dijo Dientepua_

 **N/A: POR FAVOR REVIEWS, OPINIONES COMENTARIOS ETC, DEJENME SABER SI LES GUSTO (o lo que mas les gusto)**

 _ **AVANCE:**_

 _ **\- DESPUES DE TODO ESTO ME GUSTARIA SABER SI HABRA ALGO QUE VUELVA A DETENERME**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **\- TODOS ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO CON ESO ASI QUE, HICCUP, ESTO ES EN TU HONOR...**_


	15. Su mismo corazón

**Capitulo 15**

 **Aun tiene el mismo corazón**

Por la mañana Hiccup se encontraba en su habitacion con su dragon que lo acompañaba estaba recostado a un lado suyo. El muchacho dibujaba algo con sumo interes, viendo a Chimuelo en algunas ocaciones antes de añadir algo mas a su dibujo

\- ¡Holaa! - saludaba una voz desde la planta baja - ¿No hay nadie?

\- Por aqui Bocon - lo llamo Hiccup desde la parte de arriba de la casa

\- Ohh estaba buscando a tu padre - le dijo cuando subio a su habitacion - Te levantaste muy temprano hoy sobre todo despues de ese largo vuelo nocturno, ¿Que estas planeando? - le pregunto al ver que parecia estar preparando algun proyecto. Hiccup esperaba que mas bien le cuestionara por lo que habia pasado la noche anterior cuando desaparecio de la competencia, pero esa pregunta no llego

\- Ah nada demasiado importante - le respondio - añadir y quitar cosas a esto - dijo sañalando su atuendo

\- ¿Piensas dejar de usar la malla? - le pregunto sorprendido - ¿O no pensaras en dejar de llevar la espada? a tu padre no le gustara

\- Siii hay muchas cosas que a este momento de seguro no le gustan a mi Padre, pero no es eso exactamente - respondio dejando su cuaderno en la mesa, y comenzo a quitarse los brazales y tambien ambos brazaletes

\- ¿De verdad quieres dejar de usarlos? - le pregunto Bocon al ver que se los quito - Nadie te lo ha dicho pero todos en el pueblo quieren saber de donde los sacaste, dicen que si llevan unos iguales van a verse igual a ti

\- ¿Verse igual a mi? - pregunto con incredulidad - Sii.. no lo creo, ¿buscabas a mi padre, no? Me temo que no lo he visto - admitio - como dijiste mi vuelo de anoche se alargo bastante - decia mientras se tocaba nervioso el cabello al recordar

\- Si nos dimos cuenta de que no volviste... justo cuando estabas por ganar oficialmente - dijo el herrero, Hiccup ya imaginaba lo que estaba por decirle, que, de hecho no seria nada en comparacion con lo que le diria su padre - ¿Al menos lograste salvarla con bien?

\- ¿Eeehh? - lo desconcerto su pregunta

\- Todos nos dimos cuenta de por que no encendiste esa antorcha - dijo tomando de nuevo algunas armas que llevaba consigo - Ella seguro te lo habra agradecido... bueno debo ir a entregar todas estas y a ver si encuentro a tu padre, si lo vez dile que lo estaba buscando

\- Claro - respondio Hiccup

\- nos vemos - dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitacion de Hiccup, el estaba por comenzar los arreglos de su traje por lo que pensaba en irse a la herreria entonces tomo uno de los brazales y se rio al pensar en si era cierto lo que le dijo Bocon, que habia quienes querian verse igual a el

\- Es gracioso no crees amigo - dijo - desde cuando alguien querria verse como yo, no creo que estos hagan mucha diferencia - dijo sosteniendo los brazales

\- Oh Astrid ¿Como te va?- Hiccup escucho a lo lejos que Bocon saludaba a la chica - Hiccup esta arriba

-¿Astrid viene aqui? - repentinamente Hiccup volvio a colocarse los brazaletes y los brazales - ¿Me veo bien? - le pregunto a Chimuelo, quien se rio al recordar que nunca lo habia oido decir eso, acto seguido le alboroto el cabello una vez mas - ah gracias - le dijo tocandose el cabello, y salio para encontrar a la chica. Chimuelo se acerco a donde habia dejado su cuaderno, segun esto planeaba reemplazar temporalmente los brazaletes por unas muñequeras y asi modificar considerablemente los brazaletes, tambien reemplazaria la cota de malla por un atuendo que se veia mejor pero tambien bastante complicado, de hecho habia muchos diseños con muy buena apariencia.

Hiccup por su parte se llevo una sorpresa cuando bajo, al parecer Bocon habia querido jugarle una broma, efectivamente alguien estaba buscandolo pero no era Astrid

\- Ahh eres tu Patapez - le dijo con algo de decepcion

\- Tu padre nos pidio que entregaramos algunas de estas cosas - le dijo señalandole varias cajas - Y parece que esta es para ti

\- ¿Para mi? - pregunto - que raro... ¿sabes que es?

\- No - dijo - Hiccup nos vemos despues aun quedan muchas que entregar

\- Si nos vemos - se despidio. Hiccup examino la caja por fuera pero no tenia nada que le dijera algo de su contenido, asi que sin esperar mas la abrio sorprendiendose con lo que encontro: Se trataba presisamente de la armadura que se suponia seria uno de los premios para el ganador de la competencia del dia anterior, y aunque el habia vencido tanto a Patan como a Astrid, el no habia ganado oficialmente

Junto a ellas estaba una pequeña nota que decia

 _ **´´En el Gran Salon esta tarde**_

 _ **Usalas antes de ir´**_ ´

Hiccup las devolvio al interior de la caja y se quedo pensativo un momento.

Minutos despues salio de su casa acompañado por su dragon y rapidamente se dirigieron a los cielos. Hiccup habia planeado empezar los arreglos de su traje pero al parecer prefirio dejarlo para despues del vuelo

Mientras volaban vieron pasar a lo lejos a Patan y a los gemelos, cada uno con una oveja

\- ¿Una carrera? - se pregunto al verlos. Claro no era una carrera oficial, al parecer sus amigos habian improvisado una, asi que se dirijio a la arena y vio los canastos de cada uno

\- 2 para Astrid y Patapex y 5 para Patan y los gemelos - conto Hiccup desde arriba - aun falta la oveja negra - dijo Hiccup mientras Chimuelo se elevaba de nuevo

\- ¿Pero donde se metio Hiccup ahora? - decia Astrid enojada a Patapez mientras seguian con la busqueda de las ovejas

\- No lo se - dijo Patapez - lo vi esta mañana pero cuando volvi a buscarlo el ya no estaba hay... ¡Podria estar en cualquier parte!

\- Sabes que..

\- Lo se - dijo Patapez - sin el nos van a ganar

\- Tal vez hoy debimos enfrentarnos individualmente - penso Astrid en voz alta

\- Debieron asegurarse de que el se presentara - les dijeron los gemelos que pasaron a un lado suyo - Desde anoche nadie lo ha vuelto a ver

\- ¡OVEJA NEGRA! - grito Patan cuando logro verla a distancia

\- Aun hay oportunidad - dijo Astrid acercandose con velocidad tras la oveja negra, estaba cerca de ella cuando Patan se le adelanto y la tomo

\- Lo siento Astrid - le dijo aunque en verdad no lo sentia - Se que eso no fue caballerosidad - decia Patan coqueteando - tal vez quieras estar en mi equipo la proxima vez nena

Sorpresivamente alguien aparecio a mayor velocidad arrebato la oveja negra de las manos de Patan

\- Lo siento tanto Patan - le dijo Hiccup sosteniendo la oveja negra - tu victoria se retrasa

\- ¿Desidiste aparecer - se quejo Patan - para hacer algo que deberia ser ilegal? ¡Paara alguien que acaba de llegar!

\- Deberias ayudarnos a quitarsela - le dijeron los gemelos

\- ¡¿En donde te habias metido!? - interrogo Astrid - Estabamos en desventaja

\- Vamos - le dijo Hiccup - ya estoy aqui - mientras tanto los gemelos situaron a su dragon usando las dos cabezas como una barrera justo enfrente de donde Hiccup pasaria, y asi arrebatarle la oveja cuando el tratara de esquivarlos. Hiccup vio esto cuando estaba ya a centimetros de ellos. Sin soltar la oveja Hiccup se puso de pie sobre Chimuelo y con ayuda de este el paso por encima de la barrera que habian formado los gemelos por su parte el Furia Nocturna paso por debajo y atrapando a su jinete una vez que los habian librado

\- Tenemos que admitirlo - dijo Brutilda

\- Si -dijo su hermano - eso fue genial

Hiccup llego a la arena con los demas cerca de el y dejo caer la oveja en el cesto de Astrid quien se situo con Tormenta a un lado suyo viendolo en un principio algo enojada pero despues su expresion se torno en una sonrisa que compartio con el junto con la mirada

Desde la noche anterior no se habian visto hasta ese momento.

Hiccup y Chimuelo se retiraron de la arena una vez que Patan terminara de quejarse sobre si Hiccup habia llegado demasiado tarde y que termino arrojando la oveja que le arrebato en la cesta de Astrid en un intento de quitarle su atencion

\- Patan imaginando que tiene toda tu atención sobre el - le dijo Hiccup a Astrid una vez se fueron de la arena. Ambos volaban en sus respectivos dragones a no demasiada altura, por lo que Astrid pudo notar cuando dos chicas apenas unos años menores que ellos miraron con gran interés al Jinete del Furia Nocturna

\- Y parece que eres tu quien esta atrayendo demasiado la atencion - dijo Astrid tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible, Hiccup la miro un instante

\- Cualquiera que no te conociera... diría que eso sonó como a celos - le comento y en respuesta recibió un golpe en el brazo - ¡Auch!

\- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! - dijo Astrid retirándose enojada

\- Geniaaal - dijo Hiccup cruzando los brazos al ver que ella se había molestado

...

Las horas pasaron, Hiccup regreso a su casa cuando la hora en la que tendría que presentarse en el Gran Salón se acercaba.

En su habitacion volvio a mirar aquella armadura y la nota que al reverso tenia algo escrito que no habia visto la vez anterior

 _ **´´Estas son complementadas con la espada´´**_

Sin embargo esto estaba escrito con una letra diferente, sin darle mas importancia a ese detalle cambio las protecciones de brazos que llevaba por las que le habían hecho llegar

\- ¿Las armaduras me quedaran bien? - pregunto en voz alta, al escucharlo Chimuelo se rio un poco; ese dia su jinete habia hecho esa pregunta mas veces que en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo - Si si - dijo Hiccup - vamonos ya

Hiccup llego a la entrada del salon vistiendo la armadura junto con la espada y el cinturón de doble vuelta, hay se detuvo y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho una voz detrás de el

\- Me parece que esa armadura era para quien ganara el combate de ayer Hiccup

\- Lo se papá pero...

\- Sabes que para ganar oficialmente tenias que encender esa antorcha - decía Estoico con apariencia de estar molesto con su hijo

\- Sii... lo se papá

\- La cual no encendiste ... Todo el pueblo se dio cuenta de que no reclamaste esa victoria que te correspondía

\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que lo se?

\- Pero todos nos dimos cuenta de por que lo hiciste - Dijo el Jefe tocando la puerta del Gran Salón - Por lo tanto todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto... Sea en tu honor - dijo abriendo las puertas en su totalidad mostrando el gran banquete que se habia organizado, la festividad era casi tan grande como una Snoggeltog. Hiccup entro y empezó a caminar viendo maravillado el ambiente, sin darse cuenta atrajo todas las miradas sobre si

\- De nuevo llamando mucho la atención - le dijo una voz femenina detras de el

\- ¿Volvemos al asunto de tus celos? - le pregunto divertido - ¡Auch! - grito cuando Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo

\- Ya te dije que no estoy celosa

\- Hiccup - lo llamaron desde la otra parte del gran salon - Hay algo mas - le dijo su padre señalando hacia una parte de la pared donde ya estaba su retrato como Primer Ganador de las Carreras de Dragones, justo al lado de el se encontraba cubierto por una sabana probablemente otro retrato

\- Espero que esta vez sea de su agrado a la primera - le dijo Cubeta quitando la manta y revelando el nuevo retrato de Hiccup

\- ¡Wooooooow! - exclamaron muchas voces en la sala cuando lo observaron pero al instante la exprecion de muchos se torno incrédula. El retrato mostraba a Hiccup a un lado de Chimuelo, vestia la armadura que llevaba en ese momento y estaba sosteniendo cerca de su rostro la espada con la que habia luchado un dia anterior, Cubeta de verdad merecía crédito pues era una pintura bastante apegada a la realidad, pero eso no era lo que causo el mayor asombro entre los presentes, mas bien fue que la pintura colgara exactamente a un lado del otro retrato de Hiccup y el hecho de que aunque se tratara de la misma persona era una diferencia increíble - ¿Como paso eso? - se preguntaron muchos al verlo, Hiccup por su parte vio ambas pinturas y se puede distinguir en sus ojos que las miraba con orgullo

\- Debes estar muy feliz Hiccup - le dijo Patapez - Todos los premios que se habían prometido para el ganador los has recibido

\- Aun falta uno mas - Dijo Astrid al momento que lo jalaba hacia ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla y compartieron otra mirada antes de que la chica se alejara de el

\- Bueno no estaba tan molesta - le dijo en susurro a su dragón

\- Yo propuse eso y eres tu quien se lo gana - le dijo Patan Hiccup se rio en respuesta

El banquete continuo, de pronto Hiccup se veía rodeado de diversas personas

\- Oye mi amigo - le dijo Brutacio - no te lo dijimos pero jamas dudamos que vencerías a Patan

\- Tiene razón yo te aposte a ti - le dijo Bocon

\- Eh de admitir que hacia mucho que no veía a alguien tan bueno como tu - le dijo el padre de Patan, eso era algo que definitivamente Hiccup no se esperaba

\- Hiccup Hiccup no creí que diría esto pero - dijo Patan - tienes que decirme como hiciste lo de esta mañana cuando evadiste a los gemelos en la carrera

\- Y nos diras a nosotros como le quitaste la oveja a Patan - dijo Brutacio

\- Si estuvo mejor - coincidio Astrid

\- Hablando de eso Hiccup - dijo Bocon - tu padre y yo estamos sobre todo tu padre estamos impresionados por cuanto has mejorado aunque no sabemos como lo hiciste, a decir verdad todos nos lo preguntamos - dijo esto ultimo en un murmullo, Hiccup y Chimuelo se miraron en complicidad y el sonrió - de todos modos ¿Puedes continuar con el entrenamiento de la academia?

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Claro - dijo Bocon - despues de todo la academia esta a tu cargo

\- Bien bien silencio - dijo Estoico desde su estrado - Como todos saben tendré que ausentarme por unos días y en vista de esto no creo que haya alguien que ocupe mejor mi lugar que la persona en honor a quien se realizo este banquete

\- Presentara a Hiccup como Jefe sustituto oficialmente - dijo Patapez emocionado

Estoico bajo del estrado para buscar a Hiccup y pedirle que subiera

\- ¿Donde esta? - le pregunto a su amigo, al instante todos miraron a su alrededor para buscarlo sin éxito, al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba giro su vista a los retratos de Hiccup

\- Aun sigue siendo el mismo - dijo viendo continuamente ambas pinturas - Tiene su mismo corazón

Hiccup y Chimuelo por su parte comenzaron un emocionante vuelo nocturno

\- Papá no desistirá... ya debe de haber notado que no estoy por ningún lado - decia encontrando divertido el asunto, olvidando eso y recordando algo mas se animo mucho mas - ¡Después de todo esto y de prácticamente vencer a Patan no me imagino algo que vuelva a detenerme! - dijo un muy animado Hiccup - Anteriormente, antes de pensar en una pelea contra Patan, aunque fuera solo entrenamiento o hasta pretender dar un beso a Astrid hubiera preferido enfrentarme de nuevo al muerte roja - seguía diciendo con animo aunque por un momento se quedo pensando en algo, Chimuelo se desconcerto por que la euforia de su amigo de pronto se apagara

\- Sabes algo amigo, Gracias - le dijo Hiccup, y Chimuelo se extraño por ese repentino agradecimiento así que se detuvo en una no muy alta columna que sobre salia del mar y su jinete continuo - con todo lo que ha pasado desde que comenzó el entrenamiento con Bocon hasta ahora, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no te había agradecido lo que hiciste por mi... Todo lo que hiciste por mi - dijo Hiccup - de verdad eres el mejor amigo que pude desear - al momento el Furia Nocturna comenzó a lamerle la cara - Si si lo se - y el comenzó a acariciarlo - Eres increible ¿lo sabes?

- _Lo se_ \- dijo Chimuelo, y aunque Hiccup no le entendió supo lo que quiso decirle por la pose que adopto su dragon

\- Vaya enorme ego - murmuro Hiccup, pero aun así el dragon lo escucho y se arrojo sobre el provocando que ambos cayeran al agua para despues de unos instantes salieron volando de nuevo a los cielos - ¡Esto es asombroso! - grito euforico y al mismo momento el Furia Nocturna lanzo un disparo de plasma que se convirtió en un circulo de fuego en el aire - ¡No no no! - repetia su jinete cuando estaban atravensandolo - Hay que trabajar en esto - dijo tocandose el cabello, su dragon lo observo y una vez mas hizo que se mojara con el agua del mar - definitivamente hay que trabajar en esto, debe haber alguna forma que no implique agua después de fuego - decía mientras volvia a tocarse el cabello - ¿Seguimos amigo? - Chimuelo volvió a alborotar el cabello a su jinete y luego le indico que subiera de nuevo - Claro que si - respondió el subiendo otra vez a su dragon y elevándose al cielo

 _Cuando es de verdad vital que cambie o mejore algo en ti, ya sea volverte un mejor luchador o hasta un cambio fisico y radical, es aun mas vital que en esos momentos este un amigo a tu lado, que vea lo que tu no veias y te muestre que lo crees imposible no lo es, que no hay altura a la que no puedas volar_

 _En mi caso tengo al mejor amigo que se puede pedir y si aun hay alguien que se pregunta si puedo luchar contra el asombroso y unico Furia Nocturna, la respuesta es que no lo creo , pero quien querria pelear contra el si siempre puedo luchar a su lado._

 _Mi mejor amigo hizo algo por mi en estos dias que de verdad fue asombroso, lo crean los demas o no, y si tengo oportunidad no dudaria en hacer lo mismo por el sin importarme nada_

 _ **AVANCE:**_

 _ **\- ESPERA... HAY ALGUNAS COSAS QUE NO ACLARASTE... ¿QUE PASO CON ESA ESPADA? ¿Y CUAL ES LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA QUE HICCUP ERA TAN BUENO MANEJANDOLA?**_

 _ **\- ¿QUE RESPONDERIAS TU...?**_

 **N/A: ¿que creen?** **DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS,**

 **ME GUSTARIA SABER CUAL A SIDO SU PARTE FAVORITA HASTA AHORA**


	16. Símbolo de realeza

**N/A: OK ALGUNAS PARTES DE ESTE CAPITULO VUELVEN A SER POST-HTTYD2,**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **Símbolo de realeza**

En Berk de vuelta con Chimuelo y Brincanubes

\- Espera un momento - le hablo sin la debida importancia que merecia, algo que por esta vez Chimuelo quiso pasar por alto - ¿Así piensas finalizar? Hay algunas cosas que no aclaraste

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto el Alfa con sarcasmo, plenamente consciente de eso - ¿Como que?

\- Por ejemplo esa espada y esa daga que le obsequiaron a Hiccup, en el tiempo que llevo aquí jamas las he visto ¿Como es que el no las usa, si eran tan asombrosas como dices? y ademas ¿Por que el padre del chico del Pesadilla Monstruosa se opuso a que Hiccup las tuviera en un principio para despues decirle que el ´´De verdad las merecia´´?

\- Bien - comenzo Chimuelo - El padre de Patan...

\- Y algo mas - le interrumpio - dijiste que antes de tener esa espada Hiccup jamas habia utilizado una ¿Como vencio a ese chico usandola de esa forma?

\- Bueno es que el...

\- Espera - volvio a interrumpirlo - ¿Hiccup finalmente se hizo cargo de Berk en aquella ocasión? ¿y que paso con la chica rubia? ¿y que hay del resto del entrenamiento?

Tantas interrupciones casi hacían que el Alfa perdiera la paciencia, sobre todo por era inusual, muy inusual esa actitud en Brincanubes, solo fue por eso que el Furia Nocturna se esforzó por no perder la calma

\- Esas son muchas preguntas ¿no lo crees? - contesto con tranquilidad - pero las respuestas están mas entrelazadas de lo que crees. Justo al dia siguiente al banquete que hicieron en honor a HIccup, su padre no lo perdía de vista para ponerlo al mando en cuanto llegara el momento de su viaje y esta vez sin darle oportunidad de escapar, Hiccup tambien volvio a tomar el mando en la Academia tal como lo habían acordado con Bocon, estaba realmente emocionado por esto, al parecer los demas Jinetes esta vez estaban muy interesados en lo que el les enseñaría, incluyendo a Patan y los gemelos, sin embargo su emoción se apago un poco cuando Hiccup no inicio las lecciones como ellos lo esperaban, justo cuando termino con una, ambos permanecimos un momento en la Academia y entonces los gemelos aparecieron ...

.

.

\- Hiccup se hara cargo del entrenamiento ahora - dijo Bocon cuando el Estoico le pregunto por que no estaba en el entrenamiento

\- ¿Que resultados obtuviste tu? - le pregunto el Jefe

\- Cada Jinete tiene al dragón indicado - concluyo

Hiccup por su parte estaba ya terminando con la lección de ese dia, pero los jinetes ya no parecían tan interesados como la noche anterior

\- Uno solo no bastara jamas - decia Hiccup mientras impartía la leccion - Es de verdad escencial que sepan trabajar junto a sus dragones, eso es lo que todo este tiempo quiso enseñarnos Bocon... y eso no solo funciona en un medio de una batalla ¿verdad amigo? - añadio acaricianco a su dragon. Hiccup dirigió su atencion a los Jinetes - ¿Que pasa con ustedes creí que anoche me pidieron que volviera a las clases de la Academia? - les pregunto al ver su falta de interes

\- Por que no creímos que volverías a pararte frente a nosotros a decir cosas que no entendemos - dijo Brutacio

\- Si ¿por que usas palabras que no entendemos? - complemento Brutilda

\- ¿Quieren decir que no entendieron nada de lo que dije? - cuestiono Hiccup

\- Oh yo si - Patapez levanto la mano con entusiasmo

\- La verdad esperábamos ver algunos de esos trucos que usaste cuando venciste a Patan - comento de nuevo Brutacio

\- Si algo de peligro - añadio su hermana

\- Bien - penso por un momento - si prometen prestar mas atención en la proxima clase podremos salir y volar y también podremos...

\- ¡Causar explosiones! ¡Siiiii! - exclamaron los gemelos

\- No no no - aclaro Hiccup - yo no dije nada de aahh... saben que, pueden tomarse lo que queda del tiempo, continuaremos mañana

Los jinetes salieron de la academia casi al instante. Hiccup al verlo se sentó en el suelo de la Academia junto a su dragon y saco una libreta, en la hoja que la abrio estaban varios diseños de cascos, los primeros eran como los que utilizaban la mayoría de los vikingos pero el resto excluían por completo los cuernos y cubrían prácticamente toda la cara, uno en especial tenia unos pequeños picos parecidos a los que Chimuelo tenia en la espalda,

\- ¡Oye Hiccup! - le gritaron a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresaltara y cerrara de golpe su libro, al girarse vio que se trataba de los gemelos - venimos aquí para preguntarte algo

\- No creo que sea algo sobre la lección de hoy

\- ¿Leccion? - pregunto Brutilda - ¿Hoy diste una lección? - Hiccup se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano al oirla

\- Queríamos saber sobre esa espada con la que venciste a Patan - dijo Brutacio - dinos ¿en verdad es magica?

\- ¿Que.. magica? - pregunto Hiccup - ¿están hablando de esta? - dijo desenvainando la misma

\- Wooow - exclamaron ambos al verla - ¿es la legendaria espada que hemos estado buscando? - se dijeron entre ellos - ¿por que tu siempre tienes las mejores cosas? - esta vez se dirigieron a el - ¿es verdad que hace ganar a quien la tenga Hiccup? ¿por eso venciste a Patan?- ambos lo bombardeaban con mil preguntas a la vez - ¿que tan costosa es? ¿donde la encontraste, es verdad que tiene diamantes?

\- Esperen esperen esperen esta no es una espada magica - aclaro al instante - ni nada parecido

\- aaaaahhhh - exclamaron con disgusto

\- ¿que les hizo pensar eso?

\- Tal vez por que venciste a Patan y a Astrid con ella - respondió Brutacio - o tal vez por que escuchamos que el padre de Patan quería tenerla

\- Pero si no tiene poderes mágicos o algo asi ya no nos interesa tanto

\- Esperen ¿El padre de Patan... quiere mi espada? - pregunto Hiccup

\- Ahhh nosotros no lo sabemos - continuo Brutacio creyendo que había cometido un error al decirle eso

\- Sii.. - decia Brutilda - nunca escuchamos nada desde fuera del comedor la otra mañana

\- Esperen esperen, no tendrán problemas si me dicen lo que escucharon ese día - prometió Hiccup, los gemelos se miraron entre si - y prometo algunos trucos para la clase de mañana - los gemelos se miraron un poco entusiasmados - y que usaremos el fuego de los dragones

\- ¡Siii! - ambos chocaron sus cascos

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Hiccup

\- Ese dia escuchamos que hace tiempo muchos vikingos de Berk querían tener una espada asi - comenzó a relatar Brutacio

\- Entre ellos Bocon, tu padre y también el de Patan - dijo la chica - pero el también dijo que no cualquiera puede tener una espada como esa - dijo la chica - y le pregunto a tu padre como es que tu la habías conseguido

\- También escuchamos que el silencioso Sven discutía con Abono sobre...

\- Bien bien bien - dijo Hiccup con una seña de ambas manos para que se detuvieran - con eso basta - entonces se dirigió a la salida de la Academia

\- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Brutacio

\- Tengo que hablar con mi padre - mientras caminaba, Hiccup recordó lo que el mismo habia escuchado el dia del combate, el padre de Patan le habia dicho a su hijo que debia presentar el duelo oficialmente y de hecho lo hizo, por que ´´Se enfrentaba al hijo del jefe´´ esas habian sido sus palabras pero ni Patan ni su padre alguna vez se hubieran molestado en mostrarle algo de respeto, ¿por que hizo que Patan presentara el duelo de esa forma? y ese mismo dia parecia que Bocon y su padre estaban actuando muy raro y sobre todo su padre estaba interesado en que le diera buena pelea a Patan pues todo el pueblo pensaba que el no tenia idea de como usar una espada

Cuando llego cerca de la herreria vio a Bocon saliendo de ella asi que se acerco el para preguntarle al respecto,

\- ¿Has visto una igual en Berk? - dijo Bocon sin darle una respuesta muy clara - tal vez tengas que ver esas armas con mas atencion solo entonces lo entenderas - y añadio que era algo relacionado con el Festival del Deshielo.

El herrero tenia que retirarse unos instantes de la herreria por lo tanto Hiccup aprovecho para ´´ver con suficiente atencion´´ su equipo de armas asi que fue a su parte de la herreria y hay desenvaino la espada y la observo una vez mas dandole mas atencion de la que antes le habia dado asi fue como identifico algo, esta espada fue hecha por una de las tecnicas de forja de mas dificil ejecucion, el que estaba muy al tanto de eso se dio cuanta que la sola fabricacion de esa espada era un verdadero arte. Estaba hecha de acero combinado con carbono que daba como resultado una espada con un interior resistente pero a la vez flexible y un exterior de resistencia con una dureza excepcional

Eso hablando solo de la hoja, centrando ahora su atencion en la empuñadura, que en el momento que la recibio, solo la vio adornada con hilos en tono plateado, resultaba que no solo era tono plateado, era hilo de plata autentica, esto ademas de embellecer el arma facilitaba mucho su agarre, el lo habia podido comprobar y recordo que efectivamente nadie mas en Berk tiene una espada asi

Y al darle aun mayor atencion al diseño de la empuñadura, recordo haber visto en uno de sus libros que resientemente habia leido algo sobre ese tipo de diseño _¿Como es que no lo note?_ se regaño mentalmente

En cuanto encontro el libro pronto busco la sección que hablaba sobre eso hay explicaba que ese diseño de lazo era especial, muy especial de hecho pues era un diseño era exclusivo para personas con un muy alto estatus. Según ese libro, básicamente esas armas eran todo un símbolo de prestigio y poder por lo que su uso estaba reservado únicamente para esa clase de personas

Todo tuvo sentido para Hiccup ahora, Paton fue campeon invicto del Festival del Deshielo y a pesar de eso nunca logro ganar esas armas, pero ademas de tener estatus, segun ese libro el portador de esas armas debia tener verdadera habilidad para manejarlas pues si alguien consideraba que no las merecía podía retar al dueño para que demostrara que era capaz de usarlas con habilidad y elegancia y ademas vencer al retador y dado lo que esas armas simbolizaban, al momento de presentar el duelo debía mostrar respeto P _or eso hizo que Patan lo hiciera forma_ l pensó Hiccup _y por eso papá queria que entrenara antes de enfrentarlo_. Hiccup continuo leyendo esa seccion y algo mas llamó su atención:

Al obsequiar espadas y dagas con este diseño debe tener cuidado pues solo puede poseerlas alguien que se concidere que tiene autentico prestigio y autentica habilidad para usarlas ademas de tener una apariencia que refleje que posee ambas caracteristicas, ya que estas armas tambien se usan como complemento de la ropa

Sin embargo cuando Hiccup recibió este regalo, nadie creía que supiera al menos lo básico del manejo de la espada ademas de que fue antes de dar ese cambio radical ¿Por que entonces su padre accedio a darselas? Pero al pensarlo mas detenidamente, ni su padre ni Bocon habían si quiera pensado en dárselas, según lo que le habían dicho, fue alguien mas el que las eligió como regalo

 _¿Chimuelo sabria sobre esto?_ se pregunto al pensar si su dragon de verdad habia hecho una eleccion al azar o si habia una posibilidad de que supiera el significado de ese regalo

.

.

De nuevo con Chimuelo y Brincanubes

\- ¿Y si lo sabias? - el Alfa sonrio sin responderle - y perdon por insistir pero ¿por que Hiccup no las usa? - le pregunto el Cortatormenta

\- Nadie en Berk se habia quejado de que fueran propiedad suya incluso el padre de Patan acabo diciéndole que realmente las merecía - relataba el Furia Nocturna - pero cuando Hiccup supo todo lo que representaban, recuerdo que subió a su habitación y hay la desenvaino..

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Prestigio, poder y porte de realeza - decia Hiccup admirando la espada una vez mas - Por lo que se todos en Berk están de acuerdo en que sean mías pero aun asi - dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón en el que portaba la espada y también se quitaba la daga - las usare solo cuando de verdad las merezca_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Y desde ese entonces hasta ahora han permanecido colgando en una de las paredes de la habitación de Hiccup - contaba el Dragon Alfa

\- Entonces el dia que el crea que esta vez si las portara con todo lo que implica...

\- Ese dia volverá a usarlas - concluyo Chimuelo

\- Vaya - decia el Cortatormenta - a sido interesante aun con todo lo que no aclaraste

\- Tal vez a un pueda aclarar detalles como...

Entonces se detuvo al escuchar una voz que se acercaba

\- ¡Hiccuuuup! - llego gritando Patapez. Hiccup repasaba la lista de cosas que debia hacer, y para su sorpresa hoy habia terminado mas temprano que los dias anteriores, se habia emocionado al pensar que tendria mas tiempo libre hasta que lo escucho

\- Debes venir pronto - decia Patapez agitados

\- Tranquilizate ¿que esta pasando? - decia Hiccup estando tranquilo al principio, hasta que penso en lo que probablemente pasaba - ¡No me digas que de nuevo fueron los gemelos por que esta vez si..!

\- No - le interrumpio - Abono y Cubeta estaban discutiendo por la compra de un Yak

\- Eso no me parece taan grave para que estes taan preocupado - dijo el Jefe cruzando los brazos

\- Eso no es todo- continuo - Bocon dijo que no era necesario llamarte y quiso arreglarlo el mismo

\- Bien ahora empieza a oírse grave, continua

\- Bocon les dijo que solo habia una forma de arreglarlo y..

\- Si - le interrumpio Hiccup - seguro hizo que pelearan, voy para haya - hizo ademan de irse pero Patapez lo detuvo

\- Espera ¿vas armado?

\- ¿Por quee? - se preocupo aun mas el Jefe

\- Bueno, cuando Bocon intervino Patan dijo que entonces podia intervenir cualquiera y entonces el...

\- Es suficiente - le dijo acompañado de una seña de ambas manos - ¿algo mas que deba saber?

\- A si, date prisa cuando venia me parecio escuchar que los gemelos estaban cerca de hay

-¡Y me lo dices ahora! - rapidamente se dirigio a donde estaba el problema

\- Espera! - intento llamarlo Patapez - ¡al verlos pelear sus dragones tambien comenzaron una.. - No logro terminar por que al escucharlo Chimuelo salio a la misma direccion que iba su jinete

Cuando Hiccup llego los dos involucrados estaban golpeándose uno al otro con mazos

\- Oigan oigan esperen - intento calmarlos, entonces escucho el gruñido de los dos dragones- No no ¿ustedes tambien? - entonces Bocon apareció - ¿que esta pasando? -le pregunto

\- ¿Que haces aqui? - le pregunto Patan

\- se supone que solo interfieres cuando un problema no se arregla de la mejor manera - dijo Bocon

\- ¿Esa les parece la mejor manera? - le pregunto señalando la pelea - Escúchenme tienen que detenerse - trataba de separarlos sin éxito, entonces escucho un fuerte rugido que hizo que los dos dragones que peleaban se detuvieran y miraran sin decir mas al Dragon Alfa que acababa de llegar, Chimuelo se acerco a ellos y rugió una vez mas y esto hizo que se detuvieran completamente, Hiccup observo esto y se dio cuenta como el rugido del dragon también detuvo a los dos vikingos - Vaya eres mejor Jefe que yo - le dijo Hiccup a Chimuelo - Entonces - ahora se dirigio a los dos vikingos - ¿por que estaban peleando?

\- Recibimos ordenes suyas de que resolviéramos el problema con una pelea - le dijo Abono - y que quien ganara se quedaría con el yak

\- ¿Ordenes mías? ¿quien dijo eso? - pregunto el Jefe creyendo que se trataba de Bocon

\- El chico que monta al pesadilla - respondio uno de ellos

\- ¡Patan tu les...! - se detuvo al notar la repentina ausencia del chico - ¿Donde esta Patan? - pregunto dirigiéndose a todos los presentes que solo se miraron entre ellos - Bien, quiero que si alguno de ustedes lo ve se lo informen a Bocon para que se haga cargo de el y ustedes dos - dijo a Abono y Cubeta - arreglen su problema pero sin utilizar esto - dijo quitando les los mazos, todos los presentes se retiraron y el Jefe dio un respiro al ver que despues de todo si tendria algo de tiempo libre, se sento por un momento y su dragon se recosto a su lado y el empezo a acariciarlo - De verdad eres mejor Jefe que yo- Fue entonces cuando recordo uno de sus problemas, uno de los que el considera de menor importancia pero lo quisiera o no debia darle atencion; Bocon le habia insistido mucho con el tema del evento que se aproxima y mas aun a lo que debia vestir para la ocasion. De algo estaba seguro, no usaria el traje tradicional pero el sabia que tampoco podia vestir con ropa cualquiera, ahora es el Jefe y si eso no es suficiente motivo su dragon era el Alfa, el tendria que resaltar, pero no con el traje tradicional, pero si no era ese, entonces ¿cual era su otra opcion?

Ahora mismo solo una venia a su mente, Hiccup de inmediato subio a su habitacion y recogio el traje que Bocon habia dejado colgado hay en caso de que cambiara de pareser y quisiera usarlo, pronto salio de su casa con un unico destino en mente; En Berk, las personas encargadas de la ropa eran muchas, pero habia una que sobresalia por sus creaciones, era tan sobresaliente que incluso Jefes de otras islas le encargaban la fabricacion de sus trajes de gala, el problema es que ella ya se habia retirado hacia unos años, no era alguien facil de convencer ni mucho menos pero Hiccup tenia esperanza de que lo atendiera a el como un favor especial,

El Jefe estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de la persona que buscaba , sin pensarlo mas llamo a la puerta, en unos segundos esta fue abierta por una mujer, solo un poco mas alta que Gothi y con el pelo negro

\- Vaya... Esta si que es una sorpresa - le dijo - En que puedo servirte Jefe


	17. El traje del jefe

**N/A: ESTE CAPITULO ES TOTALMENTE POST-HTTYD2**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **El nuevo traje del Jefe**

¿Como había llegado aqui, al borde de la desesperación? Bueno hacia unos dias que Bocon habia estado insistiendo en el tema del evento y en lo que se pondria, insistio casi tanto como lo hubiera hecho su padre, ´´Es presisamente por que eres Jefe que tienes que usar algo que te distinga de todos ese dia´´ esas habian sido sus palabras. Eso es lo que lo habia llevado a esa casa como una ultima oportunidad de no vestir el traje tradicional

 _FLAHSBACK_

\- En que puedo servirte Jefe

\- Bueno yo quisiera...

\- Oh no ¿que pasa con mis modales? vamos entra no puedes quedarte afuera - le decia la mujer haciendo señas para que el chico entrara - ¿a que debo el honor de la visita del Jefe?

\- Seguro sabe del evento que se aproxima - comenzó

\- Claro que lo se, todo el mundo lo sabe - decía la mujer - es el primero en el que nuestro nuevo jefe va a presentarse todo mundo habla de eso como no iba a estar enterada

\- Bueno es eso lo que me trajo aqui - dijo Hiccup mostrando le la percha con el traje tradicional

\- Ya lo veo evento importante, presentación del nuevo Jefe, es obvio que necesitaras un traje... bueno de hecho no, veo que ya tienes uno, seguro quieres alguna compostura¿verdad? - le dijo quitando le el traje de las manos sin mirarlo - pero esas no son mas mi trabajo

\- No exactamente - tratata de explicar el jefe - en realidad lo que quiero es..

\- Ya te lo dije - lo interrumpía constantemente - yo nunca me he hecho cargo de composturas - decía mientras comenzaba a desenvolver el traje - mi trabajo era otro pero aun asi sabes que me retire hace unos años y no pienso volver a... ¡Oh nooo! - exclamo de pronto

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto el Jefe

\- ¿Que es esto? - dijo tocando el traje - ¿Piensas en verdad ir con esto a tu presentación? perdóname pero esto no es traje para un Jefe, no, no deben verte con el - continuaba hablando sin darle oportunidad a el - Jefe no puedes ir con esto - dijo tirando el traje al suelo- tienes que conseguir otro con urgencia

\- Siii - contesto rapido Hiccup - lo se, tengo que conseguir otro pero sabe que no es algo muy sencillo y por eso es que vine quiero...

\- mmm... Debí suponer que el Jefe vendría con algún reto - lo interrumpio otra vez

\- Escuche - la llamo - se que se retiro y se que es alguien dificil de convencer pero pense que podria hacer una excepción

\- ¿es una orden jefe?

\- no no lo es - aclaro - es una peticion, no pido todo un traje nuevo, tal vez solo pudiera modificar un poco el tradicional, tal vez podria modificar la capa

\- Escucha! ¡No habrá modificación de ese traje! hace años que no diseño pero no puedo permitir que el nuevo jefe vista con esa basura en su primer presentación,

\- ¿Esta diciendo que me hará todo un traje nuevo? - pregunto no creyéndolo

\- Crei que no me lo pedirías, pero ya que insistes acepto

\- ¿Enserio? - cuestiono Hiccup al ver que prácticamente no había sido tan dificil de convencer

\- Claro ¿que es lo que quieres exactamente? - la mirada de Hiccup por un momento se brillo con una idea, la mujer por su parte lo barrio de pies a cabeza con la mirada

\- ¿esa armadura segmentada la hiciste tu mismo, cierto? - el asintió - eres el único de aquí que la usa - pensaba entonces tomo el papel y vio fijamente al chico mientras dibujaba - Un gran reto como lo había dicho

\- Escuche no quiero que se moleste en algo demasiado... sofisticado - _Suficiente que haya accedido a hacerlo_ Penso y por un momento le quito la libreta, observo lo que la mujer habia dibujado, al parecer hasta ese momento le gusto lo que veio pero añadio sus propias ideas

\- Mejor escuche usted Jefe - decia ella quitando le su libreta - tengo que transformar ese trapo - dijo señalando el traje que habia dejado en el suelo - en un autentico traje que hará que entusiasmes ya lo veras, yo diseño y tu prometes que te encargaras de que mi creación se luzca, ¿tenemos un trato?

\- Bueno yo..

\- Me alegra que aceptes... vaya - dijo observando lo que Hiccup había añadido - un gran reto justo lo que creí, estará listo antes del evento

\- Si es que yo...

\- Oh no me lo agradescas esto es casi un honor y no te preocupes vestiras probablemente una de mis mejores creaciones - dijo empujando al Jefe a la salida y cerrando la puerta tras el donde su dragon estaba esperandolo

\- Bueno no fue tan dificil como creí - dijo el Jefe - ...si tan solo hablara menos... vamos a casa amigo - Hiccup no podia evitar pensar en que clase de traje le haria

FIN FLASHBACK

Los pocos dias que faltaban para el famoso evento se habian pasado rapido, todos en Berk estaban tratando de sacar sus mejores prendas, pero el Jefe aun no recibia el traje que le habian prometido, la ultima vez que la había visitado para comprobar el avance ella le habia pedido que parte del traje fuera hecha por el mismo, pues requería de la tecnica de la forja, algo que el conocia mejor que nadie, y aunque lo habia hecho, ella no habia querido revelar el diseño final

 _FLASHBACK_

\- Esto es algo que requiere de verdadera habilidad no acostumbro hacer esto pero no puedo encargarselo a Bocon o Patan - decia Ella - Usted Jefe es el unico que conoce como hacer ese tipo de armaduras y al ser para ti no creo que haya alguien que le ponga mas empeño que tu

\- ¿Armadura? - le pregunto Hiccup - Crei que hablábamos de un traje de gala ¿que esta haciendo exactamente?

\- No cuestiones - le respondio - este diseño de verdad a sido un reto, nunca antes habia hecho algo así ¿sabes? Elegante por ser un traje de gala para un Jefe con alto estatus, dinámico por que es para el mejor jinete de dragon,y algo heroico por ser el único que monta un furia nocturna que ademas es el alfa, tuve que tomar nota de cada detalle y ademas tener en cuenta tu personalidad, si me permite decirlo no habíamos tenido un Jefe que tuviera tu atractivo

\- amm gracias.. eso creo pero de verdad quisiera...

\- Ya te dije que no te preocupes yo misma te lo llevare cuando este listo

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Hiccup le habia entregado las partes de la armadura como ella lo indico pero desde entonces no tenia noticias, le dijo que no se preocupara pero no podia hacer mucho por evitarlo, el evento era en una horas y si el traje no estaba listo aun ¿entonces que se pondría?

 _¿Desde cuando me preocupo tanto por eso?_ penso el Jefe mientras seguía impacientándose ¿y donde esta Chimuelo? se pregunto al ver a su alrededor y notar su ausencia

.

 _\- Has hecho buena amistad con el Alfa desde hace unos dias ¿verdad Brincanubes? - le preguntaban Barf y Belch_

 _\- Resulta que es bueno relatando historias interesantes sobre lo que pasa en Berk - respondio el cortatormenta_

 _\- Hay mucho que contar en ese caso - le dijo Tormenta_

 _\- ¿Ansiosos por el evento de hoy? - les pregunto el Furia Nocturna que se acercaba a ellos_

 _\- Alfa Chimuelo - lo saludaron los dragones presentes acompañando de una reverencia_

 _\- La reverencia no es tan necesaria cada vez que me miran - les dijo - ya se los he dicho, espero que ustedes y sus jinetes esten listos para el evento que inicia esta tarde_

 _\- ¿Inicia? - preguntaron varios de los presentes_

 _\- Esta festividad se extenderá por varios dias y concluiremos con un desfile aereo ¿No lo sabian?_

 _\- La verdad no - dijo Belch - no todos somos mejores amigos del Jefe asi que no nos enteramos de todo_

 _\- Tienes razon, creo que Hiccup planeaba anunciarlo esta noche - dijo Chimuelo_

 _\- Y hablando del Jefe ¿donde esta el? - pregunto Barf_

 _\- Estara nervioso por su presentacion de hoy ¿no?_

 _\- Sii no lo creo - dijo Chimuelo, al oirlo los dragones sonrieron un poco por que esa forma de hablar sin duda la adopto de su jinete - Hace un rato que lo vi y estaba muy bien, creo que Hiccup sabe manejar bien la presion sin desesperarse_

.

\- ¡¿Donde esta?! - se preguntaba el Jefe una y otra vez caminando con ansiedad de un lado a otro por su habitación - No tengo idea de lo que pudo haber hecho, en estos dias ella no me dejo ver prácticamente nada y aun no a aparecido y no puedo acabar usando lo que jure que no usaría y ahhh ¿desde cuando me preocupa tanto un traje? - El Jefe suspiro - tengo que calmarme - entonces escucho que llamaban a la puerta y pronto bajo para abrirla - Encerio me alegra que llegue

\- ¿de verdad? pero si te vi apenas esta mañana

\- ¿Bocon? - pregunto frustrado al ver que no era quien esperaba - ¿que haces aqui?

\- De hecho venia a preguntarte si no has visto a Eret me había pedido algo para la silla de Trituracraneos pero ahora que lo pienso tu no debes haberlo visto - continuaba hablando sin detenerse - se suponía que te retirabas temprano por lo del evento, el pueblo entero esta ansioso y... aun no te has cambiado - dijo viéndolo detenidamente

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto con ironía - no lo había notado

\- ¿Te esta preocupando algo? - le pregunto al notarlo algo raro

\- No es como si no hubiera muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar pero no - decía Hiccup intentando sonar tranquilo - no hay nada que me este preocupando

\- De acuerdo - dijo Bocon asiendo ademan de salir de su casa

\- Aaahhh de acuerdo ¡faltan unas horas y mi traje no a aparecido!

\- ¿Encargaste un traje con ella? ¿como la convenciste? hace años que se retiro - decia el herrero - cuando dijiste que no usarias el tradicional no crei que hablaras tan encerio como para ir a verla, no has pensado que si tiene algo que te disguste no tendras tiempo de cambiarlo, o en que te pondras si no lo termina a tiempo o en..

\- Sabes esto no me esta ayudando

\- Mejor me voy apenas si queda tiempo para en listarse, y si ella me encuentra aqui no querrá que vea el traje ella siempre a sido muy... - se detuvo de golpe cuando abrio la puerta y vio que hay estaba parada precisamente la persona de la que estaba hablando - Oh cuanto tiempo sin hablar estaba contándole al Jefe de los espectaculares diseños que haces ¿esta vez podre ver ese que traes hay? - le dijo señalando la percha que sostenia en las manos

\- Por su puesto que no, esto es para el Jefe y antes de darselo debo hablar con el asi que nos veremos luego - lo despidio cerrandole la puerta

\- Que bueno que llega - le dijo el jefe

\- Escucha se lo que vas a decir, debi entregártelo con mas tiempo, créeme estuvo listo a tiempo pero cuando lo vi terminado me gusto tanto que tuve que continuar

\- ¿Continuar?

\- Ya te lo dije, tome mucho de tu personalidad para crearlo, añadi lo que tu querias y.. ¡es elegante y sencillo te gustara!, pero tendrás muchas mas opciones para elegir - dijo mostrando le varias prendas mas - mejor admira mi trabajo - decia mientra se dirigia a la puerta - procura darte un baño antes de ponertelo y luce bien después, no ocultes nada que pueda complementarlo, te veras muy bien en el creeme - cuando por fin ella salio de su casa el Jefe subió a su habitación cargando todos los paquetes que le había llevado y sin mas demora desenvolvió el principal que era la ropa que vestiría esa noche

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamo al verlo

 **N/A: ¿como se imaginan el traje? este capitulo y el final del anterior continúan con lo que dejo el primer capitulo, ¿que tiene que ver con el verdadero tema? en el siguiente lo veran,**

 _ **AVANCE:**_

 _ **´´HICCUP - LLEGARA EL DIA QUE TU TAMBIEN USES UNO DE ESTOS QUE TE DISTINGA COMO EL JEFE QUE SERAS, CUANDO LLEGUE ESE MOMENTO USALO CON ORGULLO PARA QUE EN CUANTO TE MIREN TE DISTINGAS POR EL PORTE QUE TODO JEFE DEBE TENER´´ HICCUP RECORDÓ LAS PALABRAS DE SU PADRE MIENTRAS TERMINABA DE PONERSE ES ULTIMO COMPLEMENTO DEL TRAJE**_

 _ **\- NO SE SI DE VERDAD TENGO ´´EL PORTE QUE TODO JEFE DEBE TENER´´ PERO EL MOMENTO LLEGO - DIJO HICCUP FRENTE A LAS PUERTAS DEL GRAN SALON A PUNTO DE ENTRAR**_


	18. El momento llego Ahora

**Capitulo 18**

La mayoría de las personas de Berk estaban ya terminando de prepararse para la festividad de esa tarde, todos se dirigían al Gran Recinto de modo que el tiempo que tenia el Jefe para terminar de arreglarse no era mucho, después de un rápido baño procedió a observar su nuevo traje, eso si, era muy distinto al que antes rechazo usar. ¿Que opinaba el? Bueno eso era obvio; le había encantado pero no quedaba mas que esperar la opinión de su gente una vez que lo vieran, a el y el innovador diseño de su traje

El diseño jugaba bien con dos colores en especial, los pantalones eran en color negro, la parte del calzado había sido una autentica gran idea, la bota para la pierna derecha era en el mismo color negro pero tenia algo especial,llegaba casi a la altura de la rodilla, la parte del frente había sido adornada con un aditamento que tenia forma muy parecida a las alas de un dragón vistas de perfil, para la pierna izquierda recibió algo parecido a la parte superior de una bota que colocaría justo donde empieza su prótesis y así daría la impresión de que llevaba ambas. La camisa era en tono azul índigo con mangas largas, sobre ella Hiccup coloco la parte de la armadura que cubría el pecho hasta casi la cintura y tenia el mismo color de las botas, posteriormente se coloco la protección para los hombros, están se unian en la parte de arriba formando una especie de cuello con dos bandas que se unían en el pecho dando forma a la cimera de Berk, la protección de los brazos esta vez tenían tres capas y llegaban casi a los codos complementados por los brazales también en tono negro, cubrían parte de la mano dejando libres los dedos, se abrochaban con una correa dando forma de x por la parte de abajo y por la parte que quedaba a la vista estaba adornado por el símbolo de Jefe, el que Gothi le había puesto en la frente el dia de su coronación, estos brazales tenían al igual que las botas un adorno especial pero este tenia mas bien forma de las aletas que Chimuelo tiene en la espalda. Uno de los brazales, el del lado derecho, tenia grabado el símbolo de la clase embestida, un Furia Nocturna pero en las aletas de su espalda tenia el color azul indigo (el mismo que lleva en la camisa) un detalle que el propio Jefe habia añadido pues obviamente se trataba de su Furia Nocturna en su nuevo estado de alfa

Como todo lo que Hiccup hace, era evidente que ese traje también tenia inspiración en su dragon.

Lo observaba con mas detalle mientras se comenzaba a vestir, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de _deja vu_ mientras lo hacia, la primera vez que su atuendo habia dado un cambio radical, en aquella ocacion habia descubierto lo que podia hacer un simple cambio de ropa, podia hacer que dieras un cambio radical, que de pronto llamaras la atencion sin darte cuenta, que en un principio no te reconocieras aunque ese recuerdo te paresca divertido ahora, y mas que nada que puede reflejar quien eres en verdad, Ahora esperaba reflejar a su corazón, el corazón de un Jefe, el corazón que habia tenido siempre

Para poder reflejar eso por completo a Hiccup aun le faltaba algo, algo que lo haria distinguir como el Jefe es el uso de una capa, que por si sola, ya elevaba el estatus, y esta capa que tenia frente a el era probablemente a lo que se refería la mujer cuando le dijo que había sido uno de sus mejores creaciones, y que habia sido basada en su personalidad, esta también era de color negro y su largo era probablemente de los hombros del chico hasta el suelo pero lo mas especial que tenia era que por la parte de en medio tomaba la forma de las alas de Chimuelo

 _´´Algún dia tu usaras algo que te distinga como el jefe que seras´´_ recordó Hiccup lo que su padre alguna vez le había dicho mientras observaba esta ultimo complemento del traje, Antes de ponérselo recordó que el dia que su padre le habia dicho aquello, fue el mismo dia que recibió un obsequio por parte de Bocon, su padre y Chimuelo

 _´´No ocultes nada que pueda complementar el traje, sabes de que hablo´´_

Ese regalo especial que le habían dado hacia unos años, había permanecido colgado en su habitación, pronto se acerco a el y por primera vez en mucho tiempo descolgó aquella fabulosa espada que había usado para vencer a Patan en aquel duelo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquellos acontecimientos

\- Prestigio, poder y realeza... - murmuro para si mientras la sostenía - cuando me las obsequiaron no tenia idea de que eso era lo que su uso simbolizaba - la admiro por unos segundos mientras pensaba, de pronto noto la presencia de alguien mas en su habitación, cuando se giro encontro que su dragon estaba llegando por una de sus ventanas, y que vio con atencion lo que tenia en las manos, Chimuelo había sido el único ademas de el que sabia la razón por la que la espada había colgado tantos años en su pared y por la que ahora la descolgaba

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Las usare cuando crea que de verdad las merezca - había dicho Hiccup mientras colgaba su equipo de armas - cuando las use de verdad con todo lo que implica_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Parece que ese dia llego - el Jefe compartió una sonrisa con su amigo y despues descolgó el cinturón de doble vuelta y lo ajusto justo donde terminaba la armadura, de el colgó la espada y la daga la ubico en uno de sus brazales. Tal vez no se dio cuenta pero el Furia Nocturna lo vio con un toque de orgullo cuando hizo esto

Respiro hondo varias veces , tomo la capa en una de sus manos - Supongo que estoy listo - al salir de su casa vio que ya no había gente por ningún lado - Parece que todos están ya en el Gran Recinto - pronto se dirigió hacia haya no sin antes hacer algo.

Se detuvo frente a la estatua de su padre y volvió a recordar sus palabras

 _´´Cuando llegue ese momento usalo con orgullo para que en cuanto te miren, distingan la imagen que todo jefe debe dar´´_

\- No se si tengo el porte de realeza o la imponente presencia que todo Jefe debe tener...- decia Hiccup - Pero ese momento es ahora - dijo y con una increible decisión se puso la capa y camino uno a uno los escalones que llevaban a la puerta del salón, frente a las grandes puertas que aun estaban cerradas se detuvo, comprobó que Chimuelo estaba a su lado, tomo aire algunas veces, compartió otra mirada con su dragon y abrió las puertas

En cuanto entro sintió las miradas de todo el pueblo sobre el, muy decidido y podría decirse que caminando con orgullo recorrió el pasillo junto con su dragon, subió otra tanda de escalones y finalmente miro a todos desde el estrado que corresponde al Jefe

\- Amm Hiccup la impresion que se llevaron por verte no va a durar todo el tiempo - le decia Bocon en voz baja - tienes que decirles algo

\- ¿Dijiste decirles algo?

\- El Jefe tiene que decir algo antes de inaugurar la festividad...

\- ayy dioses - murmuro Hiccup

\- Dime por favor que preparaste algo - por la expresion que adopto el rostro del chico la respuesta parecía evidente - Tal vez podrías recurrir a algo de lo que decía tu padre

\- podría... si alguna vez le hubiera hecho caso

\- Estamos perdidos - murmuro el herrero

\- Bien - Hiccup se despeino el cabello y después se dirigió al publico - yo se que todos ustedes han esperado estas fiestas desde hace tiempo y que están ansiosos por comenzar - Hiccup acompañaba sus palabras con ademanes - es por eso que no lo pienso retrasar mas - entonces desenvaino su espada - En este momento doy por inauguradas las festividades del pueblo - dijo al tiempo que, usando la espalda indico a Chimuelo que encendiera única antorcha que faltaba por encender. Al instante el pueblo entero estallo en una ovaciones y aplausos

\- No puedo creer que eso haya funcionado - dijo Hiccup sobre su improvisado discurso

\- Quien diria que con Hiccuo como Jefe nos evitaríamos por fin los discursos que tanto nos aburrían - decia Brutacio uniéndose a los aplausos

\- No es que alguna vez los escucháramos - contesto su hermana - pero si, con el como Jefe tal vez esto si sea algo mas divertido después de todo

\- ¡Ya quiero ver las fiestas! tal vez esta vez si haya desastres - dijeron al unisono chocando los cascos - ¡Siii!

La fiesta comenzó por fin justo después de las motivadoras palabras de Hiccup, el resto de la noche paso mejor de lo esperado, los comentarios a Hiccup sobre su asombroso traje no se hicieron esperar.

\- Y no te lo habia dicho - le decia Astrid continuando con una conversación - pero para esta noche la combinación de negro y azul ha resultado perfecta

\- Bueno, gracias milady - respondió el Jefe

\- Yo se lo dije a Chimuelo - quien al oir a la chica adopto una pose de orgullo. Hiccup habia reemplazado su aleta roja por una con la misma combinación de su traje. Esto por motivo de la ceremonia

\- Sabia que les iba a fascinar la combinación - decia la creadora del traje de Hiccup - y tu estas viéndote muy bien

\- Agradezca los cumplidos Dragón Alfa - dijo el jefe a su dragon cuando las escucho

- _¿Que?- dijo Chimuelo cuando noto que los dragones de los jinetes habian observado la escena_

El Jefe caminaba por las mesas comprobando que todo estuviera en orden atrayendo sin querer varias miradas sobre el

 _Una cabeza de narder haria que por lo menos me notaran_ algo que el alguna vez dijo, que al menos lo notaran, alguna vez eso fue lo que quería, en ese entonces no imagino que el dia que se presentara como Jefe llegaría. Y si alguna vez soñó con eso, fue tal vez cuando era un niño, tal vez alguna vez si habia soñado con el dia que seria el Jefe, tal vez asi resaltaría, con el paso del tiempo olvido esto creyendo quiza que no pasaría, con la forma en que era tratado antes, quien le hubiera dicho que se vería en esta situación, llamando la atención por donde quiera que pasara, portando una espada como símbolo de esto. Entonces Vio de reojo la espada que colgaba de su cinturón, hace años, cuando decidió dejar de usarla y colgarla en su habitación no penso que el dia que la volveria a usar seria precisamente para su presentación, como un complemento del traje, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aun podría usarla con la misma habilidad que la uso cuando venció a Patan, la primera y única vez que había usado esa espada

.

Cuando sirvieron la cena, Hiccup se disponia a sentarse en el lugar que había ocupado podría decirse que toda su vida, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo..

\- Hiccup - lo detuvo Bocon y le señalo otra dirección, Hiccup dirigió haya su vista y podría decirse que se le fue el aliento cuando vio lo que le señalaban, nada menos que el lugar que solo había visto ocupado por su padre, en la mesa principal, el lugar que correspondía al Jefe

 _Parece que eso no lo habia contemplado_ penso el chico, lentamente se dirigio haya y una vez llego observo el trono que había sido de su padre

\- Esto es quien tu eres - le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Hiccup se giro para ver directamente a su madre - a tu padre le encantaría verte - Hiccup no se habia dado cuenta de que el pueblo entero se habia detenido en lo que estaba haciendo mientras esperaba que el Jefe ocupara su lugar - Y te queda bien el traje - concluyo Valka

Hiccup finalmente se decidio y ocupo el lugar que le correspondía, no sin evitar sentirse algo extraño mientras le servian, no tan por eso como por las reverencias que recibió mientras tanto

.

.

Cuando la cena ya casi terminana el Dragon Alfa noto que el Cortatormentas veía con atención las paredes del gran salón y se acerco para saber la razón

 _\- Según lo que me contaste aquí deben de estar esos dos retratos de Hiccup, el de la carrera y el del combate_

 _\- Están aquí - respondio - solo que ahora cuelgan en aquella pared, la que esta atrás del estrado del jefe - ambos dragones dirigieron su vista hacia esa dirección y Brincanubes no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al ver ambos retratos, ambos de la misma persona pero con mucha diferencia entre ellos_

 _\- Sabes que yo vi a tu jinete cuando era un pequeño niño - dijo el cortatormenta con algo especial en la voz - es increible cuanto a cambiado en este tiempo_

 _\- Es incrible lo que puede decir tu apariencia si se lo permites - contesto - No importa que tan distinto se vea por fuera, se que su corazón es el mismo_

 _\- ¿como paso eso? - pregunto una vez mas Brincanubes viendo los retratos del Jefe y viendolo a el actualmente_

El Alfa lo miro cuestionando esa pregunta _\- pero si ya conoces esa historia, con muchos detalles por cierto_

- _excepto unos - le respondio - te guardaste muy bien la razón por la que Hiccup era bueno con la espada, y por lo que me dijiste, el tambien se guardo esa razon, cuando se lo preguntaban jamas lo conto_

 _\- Hiccup lleva esa espada esta noche - comento el furia nocturna con orgullo_

 _\- ¿En donde se metio, por cierto? - Brincanubes noto su ausencia, y de pronto noto también la del alfa que había salido del salon en busca de su jinete,_

El Jefe había salido sin que lo notaran y el Alfa lo encontró de pie en una de las colinas frente al mar

\- Nunca pense que este dia volveria a usar esta espada - le dijo el jefe cuando se acerco a el - recuerdo cuando tu Bocon y mi padre me las obsequiaron y como con ella derrote a Patan, todos se sorprendieron, una vez que se paso todo ese asunto dejaron de preguntarse como pude hacer eso, algo que hasta ahora solo sabemos tu y yo - decia Hiccup sonriendo ligeramente - No pude evitar recordar aquello, escape de mi padre un monton de veces cuando quería hacerme jefe sustituto - decía con una sonrisa - Y míranos ahora - dijo señalando su ropa que lo distinguía como Jefe - ¿Crees que aun podriamos volver a hacerlo? - decía observando el arma - Ya sabes - dijo desenvainando la espada y moviendo la ofensivamente - como en el duelo con Patan - decia sonriendo, luego mirando hacia el cielo nocturno - ¿Que crees amigo? ¿Este año tendremos unas fiestas tranquilas?

El Jefe penso un poco y luego sonrio abiertamente con una idea en mente

\- Tan tranquilas como que empiezan con la desaparición del Jefe y del Alfa en plena inauguración de los evento - decia al tiempo que se subía a su dragon y emprendían un vuelo nocturno - vamos amigo


	19. Coming soon

_\- ¿Crees que este año tendremos unas fiestas tranquilas?_ \- habia preguntado el Jefe de Berk sin saber lo que en verdad significarían sus palabras...

En otro lugar lejos de Berk, en la oscuridad de una cueva se llevaba acabo una conversacion, una interesante y escalofriante conversacion  
\- Aumenta mi tencion si me lo recuerdan - decia una voz - es una verguenza que no hayas logrado hacer nada contra el ¡Nada! - decia con evidente enojo

\- No era tan facil el ahora es... - trataba de decir una segunda voz

\- No tengo mayor interes en escuchar lo que tengas que decir - decia la primera voz - ¡no pudiste hacerle ningun daño! ¿Que tan fuerte puede ser ahora?

\- El no estaba solo - decia la segunda voz tratando se justificarse pero aun asi se oia temor en el cuando hablaba con el primero quien le dirigio una mirada asesina "- ¡Silencio! - le dijo - si queremos deshacernos de el no debemos creer que tu lo haras por mas fuerte que parescas, quiero hacerle daño autentico  
\- Si me permite - interrumpio la segunda voz a lo que volvio a recibir otra mirada asesina - tengo información que ayudara, si en verdad queremos hacerle daño antes hay que acabar con alguien mas - la primera voz le hizo señas para que se acercara y en voz baja le revelo aquello, al oirlo no pudo evitar reir de forma malvada - jajaja vaya ¿quien lo hubiera dicho?  
\- ¿Que, que pasa que pasa? - decia ansioso una tercera voz

\- Esta vez planearemos todo con cuidado, sin equivocarnos... ¡Preparence! - anuncio la primera voz  
\- Prepararnos ¿para que? - decian a la vez varias voces/p  
\- Para hacer una visita, una cordial y letal visita a nuestro antiguo compañero, pero antes veremos a alguien mas  
\- ¿a quien?

\- Alguien a quien a el le gusta llamar ´´su mejor amigo´´ - dijo lo ultimo con burla  
\- ¿que tan fuerte es el?  
\- ¿Fuerta? Todo lo fuerte que puede ser.. un humano

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 **N/APRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTE FANFIC. Y SEPAN QUE APRECIO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS**  
 **COMO PUEDEN VER, HAY OTRA HISTORIA PREPARANDOSE, DARA SEGUIMIENTO A LAS ULTIMAS LINEAS DE ESTA HISTORIA,**  
 **HAGANME SABER SI la PUBLICO, EN ESE CASO ESPERO HACERLO PRONTO**  
 **HASTA LA PROXIMA Y GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS**  
 **y algo mas, si tienen alguna idea de quienes son los que probablemente estan conversando aqui y lo que planean, diganmelo en sus comentarios**


End file.
